Where Bloodlust and Pride Meet Part 1: Warriors in Love
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya and Zaraki are captured and treated to a bizarre encounter by Aizen and Gin that the two agree never to speak of again, but fate has something else in mind...Warning...rated M for language and mpreg
1. The Day We'll Never Speak of Again

**Where Pride and Bloodlust Meet**

**(A sometimes violent, rather vulgar and foul-mouthed warrior's love story that I blame totally on Walkure, because she laughingly joked after the most recent manga chapter that they would be funny together. And I guess you can be the judge. Thanks, Walkure, for sending my muse into giggle fits!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: The Day We'll Never Speak of Again

Renji gave a soft, sarcastic chuckle as he, along with his captain and their fighting unit, approached the Hueco Mundo base and heard the distant sounds of battle. Immediately, a scowl rose on the usually calm face of the sixth division Captain and Renji felt his reiatsu swell warningly. He didn't need to ask why. Any time the sixth shared the battlefield with the eleventh, tempers were bound to erupt and a lot of blood would get spilled.

"Lovely…" Byakuya said under his breath, which Renji read as the equivalent of the man turning his elegant head and spitting on the ground (which he, of course, would never do).

He had to wonder why the head captain, who _had_ to know of the ongoing mental war between the two, continued to repeatedly throw the two groups into battle together. And when the eleventh started to crumble under the losses brought on by too much brute force and not enough strategy, it was the sixth who was called, time and time again to dig their asses out and bring their sorry remains home. Renji wasn't sure how Byakuya still managed to claim the honors of Best Strategic Fighting Unit and Lowest Casualty Rate. He had to conclude that if not for having to cover for the eleventh, the sixth would have a zero casualty rate…

"You want me on the near ridge, Captain?" asked Renji.

"Yes," Byakuya said curtly, "Take Rikichi with you and have him connect with fourth seat, Shoji, on the far ridge. We'll need to get a shield up before any of us goes on the battlefield. I'm not about to lose half of my fighters because of that man's death wish!"

Renji nodded to Rikichi and flash stepped away as Byakuya turned to the rest of the fighting unit.

"Hold here at the first marker until the shield is up, then I want kido specialists to get set first on the slopes and behind the main force. Ground forces will wait for my signal to advance."

"Yes sir!" the fighters called out as he and Shoji flash stepped to the far ridge, overlooking the battle site.

Byakuya stifled an urge to groan as he looked down and to where the eleventh was involved in a raw, bloody exchange with a large force of hollows led by several Arrancars of varying strengths. He could just make out Yachiru's pink hair, where she perched on the back of the eleventh division captain, laughing as his body turned and thrust forward into the enemy forces, sending up sprays of blood, some hollow and quite a bit his own.

"Imbecile…" the noble breathed, his voice laced with hatred as he watched the forces clash and noted the heavy casualties on both sides.

It was always that way with Kenpachi Zaraki, and it made Byakuya sick with fury. Because all it would take was a few minutes of proper planning and implementation and numerous lives could be saved. Not that preserving the lives of his squad members made a damned bit of difference to the man. He aspired to dying in battle and he trained his men to want the same.

"I imagine anyone forced to spend more than a day with that man would want to die," the noble mused.

"Sir?" said Shoji, looking back from where he stood, preparing the shielding for the battle.

"N-nothing," Byakuya said, stepping forward and looking behind the main force.

He shook his head, taking in the careful positioning and deployment. It was as though the hollows had known the eleventh would be their opponent and had planned for it, teasing them with variant waves of fodder and actual fighters, then distracting their attention while menos were brought in to strike the center of the battlefield with heavy cero fire. It didn't matter one damned bit to the hollows that they were sacrificing their own. They were, Byakuya realized, trying to take out the entire unit. He felt sickness and anger merge again inside him as the eleventh happily took the bait and blood splattered down on the battlefield like rain.

"Shoji?" he queried sternly.

"It's in place, Captain!" the fourth seat said, nodding.

Byakuya drew Senbonzakura, lifted the blade, point down and released it.

"Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

He looked back to where the menos grande were loosing their ceros and smiled smugly as the incoming fire hit the shield and was easily repelled. Kido fire rose off the slopes on either side of the battlefield, raking the approaching forces and distracting the enemies as the sixth division ground forces burst onto the battlefield. He saw a red glow on the slope opposite him as Renji's skeletal snake rose up and soared out behind the main forces, joining Byakuya's swirl of deadly petals in raking the menos and decimating their column before it could do any damage. The skeletal snake turned and pounded the Arrancars that waited and watched from behind the fighters, then Senbonzakura's pink petal blades swept over them. Within minutes, the menos grande were defeated, the fodder was extinguished and the ground forces were soundly trouncing the stronger hollows where the two clashed. The Arrancars finally sounded the retreat and Byakuya watched, shaking his head in annoyance as the eleventh shot after them, taunting them and continuing to kill them as they turned and fled.

The noble flash stepped down off of the ridge and onto the bloodied ground, motioning for the healers to begin to remove the wounded and the dead. He was unhappy to learn that the sixth had lost four fighters, but that paled in comparison to the nearly fifty of Zaraki's squad who had lost their lives. The anger rose up in him as he watched the fighters pick up and carry away the motionless bodies, many of them young…just out of the academy, led on by the tales of the 'glorious Kenpachi Zaraki,' who drank hollow blood for breakfast and snacked on menos grande, who played with Espadas and would trounce Aizen in a battle of reiatsu (and that was likely why the traitor kept him at a careful distance). Yes, the stories were so very grand, Byakuya mused, but those young men who fed on them had no idea of the realities of battle. It wasn't until they were out in this place that battle became all too real, and the raking of their flesh and spilling of their blood was anything but glorious.

"What a horrid waste," he whispered.

"C-captain?" said a soft voice from off to the side.

Byakuya turned his head and his eyes found a fallen youth from the eleventh, looking up at him with frightened green eyes. Byakuya knelt at the youth's side, his features calm as he waved for a healer and brought his own healing power to bear.

"Lie still," Byakuya told the youth.

He looked up as Zaraki approached and met the eleventh division captain's eyes icily for a moment.

"You are from the Shihoin clan, aren't you?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Y-yes, Captain Kuchiki, I am Yuji Shihoin."

Byakuya nodded and lowered his eyes.

"You fought well, Yuji Shihoin," the noble said, leaning forward to address a deep chest wound.

The healer knelt down at his side and laid his hands over the wound.

"This fighter has lost a lot of blood," he commented, employing a quick pain block and continuing the youth's healing.

"You can consider that like losing your virginity," Zaraki said, coming abreast of them, "You live through this and you have earned the right to fight and die with us."

It took everything in Byakuya not to draw his weapon and attack the bastard then and there. Instead, he came to his feet and nodded a brief farewell to the noble youth, making a mental note to offer him a promotion into the sixth…if he survived. But before he had gone out of hearing range, the healer's voice sounded behind him.

"Raise the death count to fifty-one," he said, pulling a drape over the youth's face and body.

Byakuya heard Zaraki behind him and flash stepped away. He moved forward, onto the battlefront, studying the trail of bodies left behind and playing back the battle in his head. He groaned mentally as the eleventh division captain sent Yachiru scampering off and moved to join him.

"You sensing something?" Zaraki asked, following the path of his gaze out into the darkness.

"Would it matter to you if I was?" Byakuya said shortly.

"Not much, no," said Zaraki, giving him a crooked smile, "I just want to know whether or not to put my sword away."

"If you're asking if they will be back soon, then the answer is 'no.' But you might want to keep your blade close at hand. I sense someone powerful in the area."

"Hollow?" asked Zaraki, "Or one of _them_? I'd like to have a crack at them, you know."

"As if _he_ would waste his time here engaging the likes of _you_. It would serve no purpose."

"I don't know," grinned the eleventh division captain, "Maybe he is bored and wants to play. People think that just because we grow up, we don't want to play anymore, but we all do. Just some off us like to play more rough."

"Shut up," Byakuya muttered, stepping forward and studying the area around them.

He frowned as he sensed a soft distortion in the air around them. He thought he heard a whisper and the soft brush of a breeze and looked around questioningly.

"Something wrong?" asked Zaraki, his hand going to his blade.

"This area needs to be thoroughly scanned," Byakuya said uneasily, "I…"

He broke off as something unseen shocked his body from end to end and he dropped to the ground in a senseless heap. He could still see and felt another sound shock as Zaraki was hit and taken down next to him. Kido chains shot at them from all directions and Byakuya had one disoriented moment wondering how their comrades could be standing so close and not see, hear or sense what was happening. A chill went through him as he realized…

"Ah," said Aizen's voice, "Lovely. Bring them along."

He wondered why the other captain hadn't resisted, then let out a distressed breath as he realized that Zaraki was unaware that he had even been taken down. The eleventh division captain held perfectly still, his mind locked away in Aizen's illusion and the two were hoisted and carried back to the bright area of the desert, where Aizen's false sunlight shined. They were carried inside the fortress and down to the prison level, where they were dropped on the floor and left to wait as the guards decided where to put them, then dragged them away to their cells.

Byakuya winced as he was dropped onto a hard surface and shocked again to make sure he could not move. Then, rough hands undressed him and dressed him again in a ragged yukata. His reiatsu was sealed away and then he was bound to the table he was on and left in the darkness. Slowly, sensation returned to his body and he tested the restraints. They had obviously been warned about him, in that the bindings were solid and unforgiving. He sighed softly, wondering if anyone knew they had been taken, or if Aizen had thought so far ahead as to send illusion forms back in their place. But it made little difference. Even if they had used illusion forms, Renji knew his captain well and would realize quickly that they had been fooled. And once they were known to be missing, there would be little doubt as to where they had been taken. It was just a matter of enduring and searching for the means to escape until rescue forces arrived. Byakuya rested quietly, saving his strength and listening carefully to the sounds around him…the clinks and groans coming from the other cells, the sound of footsteps and the soft sound of the guards' voices. But he learned nothing useful by doing so. And even keeping himself alert made no difference, as when finally someone approached his cell, sleeping gas filled the room and rendered him unconscious before the person entered.

He woke to find himself in a much larger room, on a larger bed, and restrained in a kido field. He felt the kido field release him and climbed to his feet, looking around.

"Greetings, Captain Kuchiki," said Aizen's smooth voice, "Welcome to Las Noches."

Byakuya looked up on the wall and found Aizen's image. He stared wordlessly at the traitor's smiling face as he went on.

"You may have wondered just how and why you were targeted for capture. I was planning to have you interrogated for information on the head captain's latest plans, but you handle torment so quietly, Gin complained that it would be no fun. I am allowing him to torment Captain Zaraki. Although he also wouldn't crack under pressure, he makes more noise, and Gin enjoys that. They have been having fun for several days while you lazed around and did a lovely imitation of sleeping beauty. In any case, it's your turn now. I tried to come up with something entertaining, but must admit that I drew a blank, but Gin came up with something that sounded quite enjoyable…for us, anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked, steeling himself.

Aizen's smile widened.

"We have decided that although we agree that we would enjoy seeing you sexually assaulted, we thought that, as a courtesy to you, we would offer you several choices."

Aizen's face disappeared and the screen split to show individual images of several of the Espadas…and one of Captain Zaraki.

"As you can see, all of these choices are lovely. We have a variety of Espadas available. I have leanings towards you taking on either Grimmjow or Harribel, myself. But Gin suggested that we offer you at least one shinigami alternative. And since we are seeing each other exclusively, neither of us could offer himself…so, we offered you the strongest, most virile shinigami we could find…so that you would have…an 'out' as it were. So…what do you think?"

Byakuya glared up at the monitor, his reiatsu throbbing fitfully beneath the seal.

"Let me make myself abundantly clear," he said in a low, cold tone, "I don't care if I get taken by every hollow in Hueco Mundo, but if you let that man near me, I will destroy him AND you."

Aizen's face reappeared, with Gin's next to it. Gin smiled widely.

"Well, Sousuke, it looks as though it is going to be one long night. Shall I let the first Espada in?"

"Wait," said Aizen in a chillingly playful voice, "let him have his powers."

"Oh, but that's not quite fair…"

"You heard me," said Aizen, "Give the man his powers. He needs to have some defenses, and I do like seeing a little bit of blood…some roughness, you know."

"Oh, very well," Gin sighed.

Byakuya felt the seal on his power fade and immediately began attacking the walls of the barren cell.

"I wouldn't waste power or time if I were you," Aizen warned him, "I would concern myself with what's coming in to join you."

"Oh, this _is_ going to be good!" said Gin, "Now, Sousuke?"

"Go ahead," the leader of the hollows answered.

A door opened and Byakuya shot towards it as someone was shoved inside. He nearly made it past, but a hand took hold of his yukata, neatly ripping it from his body. Byakuya loosed a huge blast of kido and watched as the person was thrown back against the wall, then slid down and sat, leaned against it. The face registered and Byakuya's eyes went wide.

"What?" he breathed, noting the feral look in the man's eyes, "What have you done to him?" Byakuya demanded.

"Now Gin," Aizen said, "You've opened the wrong door! I very clearly heard Captain Kuchiki say he would rather get fucked by all of the hollows in Hueco Mundo. I know we can't allow him to be with _all_ of them, but certainly the Espadas…"

"My apologies, Sousuke," said Gin, "I don't know quite what happened, but I'll get to work on that while Captain Zaraki has his way with Princess Kuchiki. He's already got him undressed."

As if that animal would even try. He's into blood, not sex. I am surprised they even…

He caught his breath in surprise as the eleventh division captain brought the noble's torn yukata to his face and breathed in deeply.

"Well, it's not often you get caught out of uniform, Kuchiki," said Zaraki, climbing to his feet and dangling Byakuya's yukata from an extended fingertip, "Or with your pants down…you being such a good planner. You sure you don't have backup clothing hidden with that pole that's up your ass?"

Byakuya frowned and tried to ignore the fact of his nakedness. He glared at Zaraki and raised a ball of energy around his hands.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gin warned him.

Zaraki shot forward and Byakuya released the kido blast, sending the man tumbling away.

"That was even more pathetic than usual," Byakuya said haughtily, "You should be embarrassed."

"Shit," panted Zaraki, climbing to his feet again, "I think you gave me a hard on, Kuchiki! Stop fucking with me and fight!"

Byakuya stared at him in wonder.

"What is wrong with you?" the noble asked, sidestepping as the eleventh division captain dove at him again and Byakuya loosed another kido blast.

"I _said_ knock it off!" snarled the other man, "You wanna play between my legs, you're gonna have to pay for it in blood!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, flash stepping away, "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"You were right, Gin," Aizen said appreciatively, "This _is_ better than letting the Espadas have at him."

"I still can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet," remarked Gin, shaking his head, "I thought he was smarter than that!"

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked Zaraki in a low, murderous tone, "Why are you cooperating with them? Have you had enough pain that you gave in?"

"As if!" exclaimed his colleague, narrowing his eyes, "Actually, I was pretty damned satisfied with what that snake over there had to offer. It warmed me up. So, how about it, Kuchiki? I'm up for some fun. You wanna play?"

"Hmmm," said Aizen, "Why don't we make a side wager, Gin? If Zaraki takes him, I top tonight and if the Byakuya kills him first, you top."

"Oh, that's not fair at _all_! Even when that beast dies, he just keeps coming back," complained the silver-haired shinigami, "And what if they kill each other?"

The two looked at each other.

"We take turns," they said together.

"Come on, Kuchiki," said Zaraki, "Give me your best."

"You aren't worthy of my best," the noble growled, summoning his zanpakutou, "But I think I can satisfy your bloodlust with nothing more than my naked sword."

"You wanna stick that puny little thing in me?" grinned Zaraki, "Go ahead and try, Princess. I'll snap it in two and hand it back to you!"

"The only thing about to snap in two in here is your foul smelling body!" hissed Byakuya.

"He _really _isn't getting it, is he?" sighed Gin.

"No," smiled Aizen, "but I think that he will _get it_ soon."

Byakuya moved into a scathing flash step and slashed at the other captain. He caught his breath as a bare hand took hold of his blade and he had to flash step again to avoid Zaraki's the man's grabbing hand. He tore his sword away, slicing into the other man's hand as he did. Zaraki frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kuchiki? You trying to fight or just jacking me off? Now, quit coming on to me and fight!"

"Ooh, that just gave me _chills_!" laughed Gin, "Hold me, Sousuke, I think those two might just actually _kill_ each other."

"So…we win either way, right?" said Aizen, "If they kill each other, then it's two less enemies and if they fuck each other, it will get us good and hard for tonight."

"I'm already hard," said Gin, "but I don't want to miss a minute of this."

Byakuya stepped back, already preparing as Zaraki flash stepped forward and reached for him again. Byakuya moved into a flurry of cuts and slashes, during which the noble was able to draw some of Zaraki's blood and also liberate his yukata. He flash stepped away and wrapped it around himself, as Zaraki watched.

"Think that's going to protect you?" he asked, smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Byakuya asked, holding his blade ready and slowly circling the other man.

"For fun," said Zaraki.

"I thought 'fun' meant killing to you, yet you aren't even attacking with your sword," objected the noble, blocking as the other captain cornered him again.

"Ahem," said Gin, "This is getting painful. Captain Kuchiki, I can't believe you are being so clueless! Since it seems to have gone over that pretty noble head of yours, I'll just _tell_ you. Captain Zaraki is suffering from the effects of a little switch in receptors. You see, when you cut him, he feels sexual stimulation. When you touch him sexually, he will feel pain. So you might want to reconsider your strategy…"

"Sick bastards!" hissed the noble.

Zaraki smiled and closed in again, sidestepping his blade and catching the wrist of the hand that held Senbonzakura. Byakuya twisted away and backed off again, holding his weapon ready.

"Now, don't play hard to get, Kuchiki," he complained, "That would be fucking boring."

"Well then, it's nicely suited to your personality," countered Byakuya, flash stepping free again.

He sidestepped again as Zaraki lunged at him, then stood calmly looking back at him.

"You should give up," he taunted the other man, "Even if you got lucky and did catch me, I don't think you have the skill or the equipment to complete the task."

"_That_ wasn't very nice," observed Gin, frowning, "I think _someone_ deserves a penalty for rudeness."

He fiddled with the buttons in front of him, then smiled at Zaraki.

"Try now," he said, nodding.

Zaraki lunged at the noble and Byakuya flash stepped again…or tried to. But as he moved, he felt his powers fade again and the other captain's hands took hold of him and dragged him down. Byakuya twisted and struck him with several heavy blows to the face and arms. Zaraki growled and forced him down onto his back, forcing his mouth down on the noble's and prompting a nasty exchange of blows that left both men bruised and bloodied.

"You look good with some blood on you," commented Zaraki, "Smell good too…blood and sweat, smells fucking beautiful, Kuchiki."

"Oh, is that your pitiful attempt at seducing me?" sneered the noble, punching the man on top of him and turning to try to scramble away.

He realized his mistake a moment too late as the other man's body came down on his, trapping him on his stomach.

"Oh that's terrible," said Gin, "I believe I'm about to lose. Can't have that."

Aizen's hand reached out and captured his as he tried to manipulate the buttons in front of him.

"No cheating now," he said, smirking.

Zaraki held Byakuya down and brought his lips to the noble's ear.

"Time for you to die, Kuchiki," he promised, "I promise I'll kill you fast, okay?"

"You stupid bastard!" cried Byakuya as the man on top of him tore away his yukata again, baring him, "You're not killing me, you're…"

He gasped as his legs were parted and braced himself for a shock of pain. But to his surprise, the other man's hands were surprisingly gentle as they carefully prepared him. It was so odd to be touched that way by that particular man that the noble froze. And in that moment of indecision, he lost the ability to fight off the other captain.

"Stop you fool!" Byakuya snapped, gasping again as Zaraki's thickened member found his entrance.

"Come on, princess," Zaraki purred in his ear, "I'm hitting as hard as I can. Give up a scream and I might let you live."

Byakuya clenched his jaw and refused to make a sound as the other man's hips moved.

_I wish he would just kill me and get it over with…_

He managed to hang onto his composure until Zaraki's body shifted and he thrust hard into the pleasure center deep inside Byakuya's body…Once, twice…three times. The noble sucked in a heavy breath and released it in an uncontrolled scream of passion as his body seized and shuddered heavily in release. The eleventh division captain groaned as his seed filled the collapsed noble. Byakuya let out a disgusted breath and fell still beneath the other man.

Aizen and Gin laughed hysterically as the fog in Zaraki's mind suddenly lifted and he found himself lying atop Byakuya with his sated member still buried in his fellow captain's pretty bottom.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, blinking, "I thought I _killed _you!"

Byakuya gave him a scathing glare.

"No such luck," he said darkly, "Now, get off of me before I kill _you_!"

The other captain lifted himself off of Byakuya and the two climbed to their feet and set their clothes back in place as Aizen and Gin smiled widely and applauded.

"Well done," Aizen complimented them, "I was thoroughly entertained. How about you, Gin?"

"Oh, I was just _beside_ myself," gushed the silver-haired shinigami, "You two should make porn films. You are just…"  
>He broke off as an explosion shook the area and the wall of the cell holding the two captains disappeared into ash. Byakuya heard the scream of the skeletal snake and caught his breath in relief as he and Zaraki were captured in the beast's jaws and carried out of the fortress and across the sand to where the rescue force had gathered. Byakuya glared at Zaraki as they flew over the desert.<p>

"Do not dare to ever speak of what happened in there!" he said furiously.

"Hey," said Zaraki, "Do I _look_ like I want to admit to fucking you? I'd never live it down! I've got no problem keeping it quiet."

"And _I_ will certainly never speak of it," swore the noble, "It will never cross our lips again!"

"Finally, something we can agree on!" laughed Zaraki, "Don't worry, Kuchiki. Your secret is safe with me! I'll be the only one in the three worlds who knows your ass isn't cherry…"

"Great," muttered the noble, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in disgust.


	2. A Simple Case of 'OH MY KAMI'

**Chapter 2: A Simple Case of **_**Oh My Kami!**_

"You all right, Captain?" asked Renji, looking up from his paperwork.

Byakuya glanced back at him out of the corner of one curious gray eye and frowned.

"Am I all right?" he repeated softly, "Of course I'm all right. I'm fine, Abarai. What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well," said the redhead, leaning his face on one hand, "For one thing, you got here later than me this morning. For another, you haven't touched your tea. For a third, you've been in and out of your quarters three times this morning and I know I heard you throw up once. And to top it all off, in case you hadn't noticed, you're shedding sakura petals."

"Sh-shedding…petals?" Byakuya said, looking down.

He blinked in surprise and leaned down to pick up one of the petals. The surface was soft and the petal seemed like a real one.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked reprovingly, "I don't have time for your nonsense, Abarai."

He picked up the fallen petals and dropped them in the wastebasket, then returned to his work. The room fell silent again, except for the occasional sound of one of them shifting in his seat or clearing his throat. Byakuya finished the last of the reports and began looking over the training schedule. A question occurred to him and he looked up at Renji.

"Did you meet with the new recruits?" he asked.

"Um, actually, that's next week," said Renji, "This week is the exhibition at the academy."

"Oh…that's right," sighed the noble, wondering how he had forgotten.

He frowned down at the papers in front of him, then was distracted by something fluttering to the floor.

"Captain?" Renji said, staring.

Byakuya caught his breath softly as he looked down at himself and realized that his reiatsu was glowing a soft pink around him and a few more petals were drifting down to the floor.

"Okay, Captain, if this is a joke, it's a really good one. But if it's not, I'm getting kinda freaked out. Maybe you should go over and get checked out at the fourth division…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Abarai," the noble said, forcibly reining in the flow of reiatsu until the petals stopped dropping, "I just became distracted."

He glanced at the clock, then stood, picking up his zanpakutou.

"Come Renji, it is time for our training."

Renji looked up at him, looking like he wanted to say something, but not knowing how to speak his mind without getting Byakuya any more peeved at him than he already was. He sighed softly and reached for Zabimaru.

"Hai, Captain."

They walked out to the training grounds side by side, Byakuya looking as serene and aloof as usual and Renji stealing glances at him and wondering if he had been imagining things before. They entered the grounds and took their stances, then Byakuya began with his senka. Renji blocked it without hesitation and the two fell to a flurry of strikes and blocks, swift flash steps and small bursts of kido. Renji frowned as pretty pink petals continued the drift down from Byakuya's body as they fought. He dared not say anything while the fight was going on. Byakuya always demanded perfect concentration and he knew better than to slack off, but as their flash steps became faster, the strikes harder and the kido more powerful, worry made Renji nervous…and his nervousness gave Byakuya an opening to release his shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Renji knew Byakuya's attacks better than anyone. And he knew from the moment that the noble gave the command that something wasn't right. He stood staring as the wave of petals descended on him and struck his body all over. Byakuya made a sound of distress, then caught himself as he realized that Renji was standing, unhurt and surrounded by a pile of real sakura petals. He recalled his sword, then walked forward until he stood in front of Renji, who was chest deep in the pile of blossoms.

"What is kami's name…?" Byakuya mused.

"Captain," said Renji, sure that Byakuya would have to listen now, "I think I'd better take you to the fourth division. Something is _really_ not right with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Renji," Byakuya began, then his face went deathly pale and he swayed ominously.

"Captain? Are you all right? Captain?"

The noble's legs gave way and Renji caught him as he fell.

"That's not good…" the redhead said, lifting his captain into his arms, "Well, I guess it's good you can't object to being taken to the fourth now."

He flash stepped back into the division office and out the front of the building, then turned and ran several blocks down to the fourth division, speaking soft assurances as he went. He wasn't sure if Byakuya heard or not, but it made him feel somewhat better to say the words.

"Almost there, Captain. They'll get right to the bottom of this. I'm sure it's nothing, like you said, ne? Just hang in there…"

He ran into the building and slid to a stop at the front desk.

"Oh!" exclaimed Isane Kotetsu, "What happened to Captain Kuchiki?"

"Well, I'm not really sure," said Renji, "He was acting kind of peculiar this morning. He overslept and was late to work, first off."

Isane's eyes widened.

"Captain Kuchiki is never late…ever!"

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Renji went on, "Then he seemed restless and like he wasn't feeling well."

"Come this way," the healer said, leading him down the hall and into an examination room.

"Anyway, he didn't drink his tea and he was especially quiet. And he kept going to the bathroom…and I heard him throw up once. But the strangest thing was the petals!"

"Petals?" queried Isane, "What petals?"

"Oh…well, he was shedding petals like his shikai all morning. And when we went to spar on the training grounds, his sword fired regular soft petals at me…no blades, just petals!"

"That does sound very strange."

"Yeah, I was asking if he felt okay, because he went all pale, and then he just collapsed and I caught him."

"Well, he's lucky he didn't add a bump on the head to his medical issues," the healer said, leaning over the noble, "Could I ask you to assist me in undressing him?"

"Wh-what?" asked Renji, blushing.

"Come now, Vice Captain," Isane said reprovingly, "You are his vice captain. He trusts you. Go ahead."

Renji bit his lips nervously and wanted to object, but Isane slipped out of the room to go and find Captain Unohana. The redhead took a white yukata from the peg next to the bed and then leaned over Byakuya and tugged on the tie at his waist. The noble's eyes flew open and looked up at Renji, then flared with anger.

"What in kami's name are you _doing_?" he snapped, "How _dare _you!"

"I'm sorry, Captain! I'm sorry!" Renji insisted, blushing furiously, "It was Isane Kotetsu who made me do it! She insisted on it so that you could be examined and she…"

"Get out!" the noble snapped, "I'll do it myself."

"B-but, you just fainted…"

"Get OUT!" Byakuya yelled, an explosion of fluttering blossoms swirling around him.

Renji fled the room, leaving Byakuya staring at the petals as they drifted to the floor.

"What?" he panted, dragging himself to his feet and placing a hand over his oddly racing heart.

He quickly changed and was about to climb back onto the examination table, when a sudden wave of nausea passed over him and he ran into the bathroom and fell to his knees, retching. He threw up, then panted dizzily for a few moments, threw up again, then collapsed onto the bathroom floor, too sick to be embarrassed. The door opened into the examination room and Captain Unohana walked in. Not seeing Byakuya, but seeing his clothes on the peg, she looked towards the bathroom and gasped in surprise as she spotted him lying on the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said, flash stepping into the bathroom and dropping to her knees beside him, "Captain Kuchiki, can you hear me?"

The sixth division captain gave a soft, incoherent moan, but clasped her arm as she helped him to his feet and back onto the examination table. She looked around the room, frowning at the sight of the fallen sakura petals.

"Captain," she queried, "Is there something wrong with your zanpakutou?"

"No," said Byakuya, "Senbonzakura is fine and does not know why there is an anomaly with my shikai. He said this morning that there was an odd, unfamiliar reiatsu echo inside me. Perhaps that is what caused my shikai to go wrong."

"Perhaps," said the fourth division captain, "but I will seal away your powers until we know more about what is happening. It is really a matter of safety."

"Of course," Byakuya agreed, lying down on his back and watching as the other captain slipped the reiatsu suppressing band on his wrist.

Immediately, Byakuya's face went deathly white and he lost consciousness.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Unohana said, shaking him gently, "Captain?"

Thinking the seal might have affected him oddly, she took it from his wrist. After a few moments, the noble stirred, groaned thickly and rolled to his feet, dashing into the bathroom and throwing up again. Captain Unohana shook her head sympathetically and helped him back to bed.

"Lie still now," she told him, "Drink this. It will help settle your stomach. I will take some blood and reiatsu samples and run some tests to find out what is going on."

Byakuya simply groaned and closed his eyes. Captain Unohana gazed at him sympathetically and quietly induced sleep. She quickly drew his blood and took samples of his reiatsu, then sent them with a courier to the twelfth division for full testing. She returned to the room to find that he was lying on his side and sleeping comfortably.

"Vice Captain Abarai?" she said to the redhead standing outside the door, "It is safe to come back in now. He is sleeping. Will you stay with him until I get back?"

"Y-yeah," said Renji, looking unnerved, "I guess if he's out cold, he can't be pissed at me…"

"Do not worry about that," the healer said sweetly, "I think Captain Kuchiki was just very out of sorts because he is feeling so ill."

"Yeah…I guess," Renji said, sitting down in a chair next to Byakuya's bed.

The healer left and Renji sat quietly next to his sleeping captain, stealing glances at him as he slept, but mostly just looking out the window and worrying about what could be wrong. Byakuya was still and quiet except for the soft sounds of his breathing. He slept for just over two hours with Renji at his side, then his eyes blinked opened and he groaned uncomfortably.

"R-renji," he moaned, "I need to…but…oh…I feel awful."

"You want me to get Captain Unohana again?" Renji asked, looking sympathetic.

"N-no, I just need to get to…"

He broke off, his face going white again and Renji barely had time to lift the trashcan up before the noble threw up again.

"You look really awful, Captain," Renji sighed, shaking his head, "Sick as a dog."

Byakuya frowned at him.

"I feel worse."

Captain Unohana walked through the door as Renji too the trashcan out of the room, then returned. The healer studied the chart in her hand, a curious look in her eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said solemnly, "Are you content to have Vice Captain Abarai stay or do you want privacy to discuss your test results?"

"Oh," Byakuya groaned, "Renji can stay. Just tell me what to do so I can stop throwing up."

"Well," said the healer, "The tests I ran came back mostly normal, but there was an oddity in the blood work, so I had additional tests run. That is why it took so long to get the results. But I know now what is making you so ill."

"Yes?" Byakuya said, brushing several errant strands of hair out of his eyes and looking up at her.

"Your vice captain said that you mentioned that Senbonzakura had sensed an odd reiatsu echo inside you."

"Yes," Byakuya said, nodding, "but he didn't seem to think that it was dangerous."

"It isn't dangerous, but it is part of what is throwing everything off."

"I see, but what is wrong with me?"

"You were a prisoner in Las Noches about three months ago, ne?" the healer asked.

"Yes," said Byakuya, "Captain Unohana, you do not think that they…"

"Is there any time when you were unconscious or that you cannot account for?" the healer asked.

"Actually, yes," Byakuya admitted, "I was rendered unconscious before I was moved from the cellblock and taken to the room where Captain Zaraki and I were forced to engage in a fight."

"I see," said Captain Unohana, looking worried, "Well, it seems that your captors decided to play some kind of very wicked game with you."

"What?" asked Byakuya, his heart pounding oddly.

"Come again?" asked Renji, "They did _what_ to him?"

"They seem to have placed a reiatsu chamber inside of you and then forced genetic material and reiatsu into the chamber, resulting in the development of an infant inside your abdomen."

"What?" gasped Byakuya, sitting up too fast and holding his midsection, "What did you say?"

Captain Unohana sighed.

"Simply put, you are pregnant, Captain Kuchiki."

"What the hell?" gasped Renji, "Those bastards!"

"Oh…" groaned Byakuya, his eyes nearly crossing as he took in the information, "Oh…oh…"

"I think the word you're looking for is _shit_," Renji said sympathetically.

All at once, realization struck the noble and he jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he cried, harmless petals exploding out of his glowing body.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the healer said firmly, "You must lie down or I will have to sedate you. Your body is not handling your condition well and I have to stabilize you before you can leave. And in any case, you cannot go running to Las Noches to attack Sousuke Aizen all by yourself."

"I didn't mean _him_, I meant…"

All at once, Captain Zaraki's voice sounded in the lobby area.

"I _told_ you idiots I'm fine! I don't know why you always drag me here! Now get your hands off of me or I'll…"

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Byakuya yelled, more petals fluttering down from his body.

He burst out of the room and into the lobby with Captain Unohana on his heels and a stunned Renji Abarai following close behind. Captain Zaraki heard Byakuya's voice rise up in a frighteningly feral roar as the Kuchiki clan leader flash stepped towards him, slashing at the other captain. Zaraki's sword appeared out of nowhere and crossed the nobles, leaving the two nose to nose. The eleventh division captain stared at the lovely, enraged face of his colleague from the sixth and smiled.

"Hello Kuchiki," he laughed, "You wanting to spar?"

"Shut up, you foul, hairy, disgusting son of a bitch!" howled the noble, "I'll kill you!"

Zaraki laughed harder and absorbed the next several slashes.

"Captains, you must stop this!" ordered Captain Unohana, "There is to be no _brawling_ in _my_ division!"

"BUT THAT SON OF A BITCH GOT ME PREGNANT!" yelled Byakuya, belatedly realizing how many people were in the lobby, staring at the two of them.

The room went deadly silent and everyone continued to stare in shock.

"Well, Kuchiki," chuckled Zaraki, "I guess we all know whose ass isn't cherry now, ne?"

"You…" gasped the noble, staggering, "I…hate you!"

He tried to swing his sword, but dropped it and collapsed into Zaraki's surprised arms. The eleventh division captain looked at all of the staring eyes and smiled widely.

"Damn…he's pretty when he's mad, ne?"

He lifted the unconscious noble and carried him back to the examination room, followed by a frowning Captain Unohana and a sputtering Renji Abarai.

"But…you mean you and Captain…? In Las Noches, you…?"

"I'll make it easy for you," Zaraki said shortly, "They set us up and messed with us so we had sex in front of them. Yeah, I fucked your captain, but it wasn't my fault. I wasn't trying to screw him. I was trying to kill him."

"Well, now the two of you are going to have a baby," said Captain Unohana, "I think I will give him a sedative and keep him here for the night. He seemed quite distraught."

"Distraught?" repeated Renji, "To me, it looked like he was killing mad!"

"In any case, he will need to be stabilized and calmed down. I will release him tomorrow."

She glared at the eleventh division captain.

"It is _not _good for your baby if Captain Kuchiki encounters stress. You are to refrain from antagonizing him!" she said sternly.

"Lady, I antagonize Kuchiki by living. The man hates me. He just said so."

"Well, for the sake of your child, you are going to have to control yourself."

"Huh…" muttered Zaraki and turning towards the door, "Like that's gonna happen."

"Wait," said Captain Unohana, "I need to give you his release instructions."

"Forget it," said Zaraki, "I'm staying clear of that nut case noble princess until he's back in his right mind…and in a body I can beat senseless."

He walked out of the room and the door slammed behind him. Captain Unohana looked from the unconscious captain to his befuddled vice captain.

"I think that since Captain Zaraki is being so uncooperative, perhaps your captain will need your help," she suggested.

"Uh…okay, yeah…sure," said Renji, "But ah…is he going to be that pissed again when he wakes up?"

The healer shook her head.

"I think he might be worse…"


	3. Coping

**Chapter 3: Vow of Adherence**

Byakuya slept fitfully, his mind spinning as he tried, even in sleep, to cope with the facts of first, being pregnant, and second, being pregnant with the beastly eleventh division captain's child…and heir to the Kuchiki clan. His frazzled mind tried to make some sense of the facts as he slept, but only succeeded in giving him horrid nightmares that woke him repeatedly, and finally left him a short time before morning. As a result, he overslept, and was, in the end, gently awakened by his attendant.

"Lord Kuchiki," Torio said quietly, "It is late, sir. Are you wanting to sleep in, or…"

Byakuya dragged himself out of sleep and regarded the youth with a sleepy gray eye, then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where he dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach violently. Torio watched with sympathetic eyes, then helped him to his feet. The attendant started to turn him back towards his bed…and the noble's body screamed for more rest. But he shook his head gently and staggered into the dressing area, where he stood, looking into the mirror and trying not to notice how awful he looked. But how he looked wasn't nearly as awful as the way he felt. His head ached ferociously and his stomach felt like it was in knots. He was only half dressed when another wave of nausea passed over him and he was forced to abandon Torio and flash step back into the bathroom. He let the attendant coax him back into bed then, and sent hell butterflies to the first and sixth divisions and Kuchiki council.

Shades, I do not want to have to explain this to them anyway…

He curled up in a ball and tried to go back to sleep. But it seemed his ears suddenly picked up and amplified every small sound, and the noise made his head hurt more fiercely. Until finally, he dragged himself into a sitting position and put his hands to his head, groaning in surrender.

"Whatsa matter, Byakushi?" asked a childlike voice from his doorway.

Byakuya turned his head to look at the pink haired vice captain of the eleventh, and Yachiru smiled at him.

"You look sick today," she announced, "But I have just the thing to help."

"Oh…" he groaned, "Not today, please, Vice Captain. I…"

He blinked in surprise as the girl shoved something green and leaf-like into his mouth and disappeared through the inner door, headed for the kitchen. The green leaf turned out to be peppermint. He chewed on it slowly and was surprised to find that it actually did seem to help. He laid back down in his bed, still overtired and weary, but starting to feel better. He had almost dropped off to sleep again when Torio appeared alongside Yachiro, carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh," he groaned softly, "I don't think I can manage it."

"It's okay, Byakushi," Yachiru said, a little too cheerfully, "It's ginger tea. It will make your tummy feel better and it's hot, so it will help you fall asleep."

Byakuya took a few sips of the tea, then turned his head to look at the pink-haired girl again.

"Arigato," he said gratefully, "But where did you…?"

"From Captain Unohana!" laughed the giggling vice captain, "She said she tried to tell you before you left the healing center, but that Byakushi's thoughts were elsewhere, so it would just go in one ear and out the other."

"I see," he said, with a mild edge of disapproval, "Well, you have my thanks, in any case. I do need to rest now, so if you go with Torio, he will locate some sweets for you."

Yachiru stared at him, wide-eyed.

"But Byakushi usually carries them in his sleeve," she said, grabbing Byakuya's sleeve and trying to peek inside.

He looked down at her dispassionately.

"I am not accustomed to having you visit me when I am in my nightclothes…"

Yachiru giggled again and climbed onto the bed, settling beside him.

"Tell me a story, Byakushi."

Byakuya sighed.

"I don't know if I feel up to it right now. My apologies."

"Please Byakushi?"

"Hmmm, I will tell you what. I will tell you a story…one, and then you must allow me to sleep. I have to get better so that I can go back to work."

"But Kenny told me that you were 'knocked up,' and that meant you were having a baby, and that pregnant girls don't belong in combat."

She blinked curiously as Byakuya's reiatsu flared ominously.

"Are you okay, Byakushi?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," the sixth division captain said, forcing down his burning anger, "But can we change the subject?"

"Sure," said the pink-haired girl, "We can go back to the story."

Byakuya sighed wearily.

"Very well," he said quietly.

He was only a few sentences into the story when his eyes closed, and he dropped off to sleep again. Yachiru smiled and patted his hand gently. She looked up curiously as Kenpachi appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Kenny?" she said, her eyes widening, "Why are you here? I thought you said that…"

"Is he feeling better?"

Yachiru nodded.

"I gave him the peppermint and ginger tea, just like you and Captain Unohana said to. He went right off to sleep."

"Good, come on. Let's go find something to do. I'm bored," Kenpachi said, waiting as Yachiru climbed off the bed and launched herself onto his shoulder. He started out of the room, but stopped and glanced back at the peacefully sleeping captain.

"He's as pretty when he's sleeping as he is when he's pissed," he commented, smiling crookedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya gave a soft sigh of relief as he woke the next morning to find that his headache had gone away entirely. It _was_ demeaning however, he thought, to have to leave his bed immediately to throw up again. But this time, doing so actually left him feeling somewhat human again. He found the stash of peppermint leaves that Yachiru had left for him and slipped one into his mouth. He chewed on it absently as Torio appeared with a cup of ginger tea.

"Good morning, sir," the youth said, looking pleased that Byakuya looked substantially better and that he immediately accepted and started drinking the tea, "Are you hungry this morning?"

"Actually," said the noble, "I am. I think a large breakfast would be good."

"The usual?" Torio asked.

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, "No. Something sweet."

"S-sweet?" said the attendant, blinking, "But Lord Kuchiki…"

"It is well known that pregnancy can stimulate changes in appetite and preference, ne?"

Torio blinked again, then gave him an amiable smile.

"Of course, sir. I forgot. My apologies. Something sweet, then."

"And have Mai make ginger cookies for later."

"Yes, sir."

"Torio?"

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki?"

"A _lot _of ginger cookies. I would like to attack my hunger and cravings all at once, ne?"

"Of course, Lord Kuchiki," the youth said, smiling affectionately.

Byakuya watched as Torio left, then turned onto his side and looked lazily out into the gardens, enjoying the soft breeze that came in through the open double doors, carrying on it, the scents of flowers and sakura. He sipped at his tea, then slipped another peppermint leaf into his mouth to stave off the return of the nausea.

"You know, lemon drops will help too," announced Yachiru, popping in from the gardens and hopping up on his bed.

"Good morning, Vice Captain," he said, the hint of a smile touching his lips, "What brings you this morning?"

Yachiru grinned.

"You never finished that story you were telling me. But it can wait, because Mai said she would make me pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. She made me laugh when she said you were having some too. I know Byakushi dislikes sweets."

"But you also know that I am having a baby, ne?" he said, sipping at his tea, then watching in amusement as Yachiru stole the cup from his hand and finished the tea, "And people who are having babies often have odd symptoms like being very hungry or craving certain kinds of foods…"

"And it makes you barf and faint," Yachiru added, reaching into her shihakushou and removing several more fresh peppermint leaves, which she added to the smile pile she had left before.

"Sometimes," Byakuya admitted.

"Kenny likes you," the girl said suddenly.

Byakuya blinked in surprise and felt a soft flush on his cheeks. He tempered the annoyance that the comment instantly brought on and tried to think of a way to change the topic as Yachiru studied him carefully.

"Do you like him back?" she asked, bluntly.

"W-well…" he began, the blush on his face deepening, "If you mean, are we friends, then…"

"I mean, do you _like_ like him?" Yachiru clarified.

"I…" he stammered, wanting to scream 'NO' at the top of his lungs, but holding back because he didn't think it right to dash the girl's obvious hopes.

"He says you're as pretty when you sleep as you are when you are pissed," she reported, looking up and giving a soft, pleased squeal as Torio entered the room, carrying two breakfast trays.

He set one in front of Yachiru, and the other on Byakuya's lap, then bowed and left the room. Byakuya tried to eat properly, but the food smelled so good and his stomach was growling so fitfully that soon, he was eating as eagerly, though not as messily as the girl. Yachiru glanced at him and giggled.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time for finishing that story, ne?" she laughed.

Byakuya gave her an amused look and shook his head briefly so he wouldn't speak with his mouth full. They finished their breakfast with little more conversation, then Byakuya yielded the promised story, before sending the young vice captain scampering out of his room, and climbing out of bed, himself, to set about getting ready for his day. Torio reappeared and cleared away the breakfast dishes, then met Byakuya in the dressing area, where he quickly set Byakuya's uniform in place, then brushed out his long, black hair and decorated it with the kenseiken. He slipped the haori around the noble's shoulders and placed the fingerless gloves on his hands, then wound the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu around his throat. He left Kuchiki Manor, feeling much more like himself, and turned towards the first division in a much better mood.

Until people began looking at him…

He was used to people looking at him as he passed, and usually it didn't bother him. But the expressions on their faces were different this time. He tried to ignore it, but as he moved in the direction of the first division, it became obvious that it was not an anomaly. Shingamis were stopping and staring at him strangely as he passed.

_Oh, please tell me that barbarian loudmouth didn't get drunk and start making up stories…though nothing could be much more disgraceful than the truth of this…_

He quickened his step, trying to reach the first division more quickly, so as to be away from the staring eyes and the whispers his sharp ears picked up as he passed by them.

"Zaraki and _him_?"

"…got him pregnant?"

"I'm surprised he didn't kill him, but we _are _talking about Zaraki."

"That's going to be some kid…"

"Kid? Don't you mean, monster?"

"Hope he gets his looks from Kuchiki taichou and not _him_."

Byakuya moved into flash steps, ignoring the instant ache in his belly that using his powers caused. He arrived at the first division, sweaty, somewhat out of breath, and badly in need of a bathroom. He slipped a peppermint leaf into his mouth to stave off the nausea and flash stepped to the bathroom, where he relieved himself, then spent several minutes convincing his stomach to hold down his breakfast and gently washing his face, before leaving the bathroom and heading for the officers' meeting chambers.

A blush rose on his cheeks as he realized that he was the last to arrive, except for the head captain. He took his place near Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake and avoided looking across at Zaraki, though he felt the other captain's eyes studying him. He noticed an unusual silence in the room and looked up to find that several of the gathered captains were stealing odd looks at him, while Captains Unohana and Ukitake kept their eyes respectfully lowered.

"Well, Kuchiki," said Zaraki, making everyone look up, "Nice of you to show up today. Glad you could stop throwing up for long enough. Just let us know if you need a potty break."

He wasn't sure quite how it happened, but suddenly, he was on the other side of the room, pushing Zaraki up against the wall, and holding his bared zanpakutou to the other captain's throat and glaring into Zaraki's amused eyes.

"Shut up," he said, glowering at the other man, "Or I _will_ kill you. I have had more than enough of you using that abnormally large mouth of yours to disgrace me."

Zaraki's smile widened.

"I don't think that's what I 'disgraced you' with. But okay. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I think there are still a few people who might not know. Been on reconnaissance or something."

Byakuya's hand tightened on his blade.

"You _admit_ that you've been spreading this around?" he fumed, "Damn you!"

"What?" Zaraki said, looking confused, "What are you talking about. You're the one who was screaming at me about it in the lobby of the fourth. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't have to. You did that all by yourself."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the head captain, from just inside the chamber doors, "Put your weapon away, Captain Kuchiki!"

Byakuya glared into Zaraki's eyes as he withdrew the blade from the man's throat and snapped it angrily back into its sheath. He flash stepped back to his place and lowered his eyes, his face flushing madly.

"Sorry," laughed Zaraki, "Lover's quarrel, you know."

It took everything in Byakuya not to cut the man's heart out. But he forced his enraged body to stand still as the head captain walked past and took his place at the head of the room.

"I don't care what your reasons are," Yamamoto went on, "There is no excuse for such behavior! This is not a school playground or bar. When you come here, you will conduct yourselves as is expected of a Gotei 13 captain, not as a couple of juvenile delinquents! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah," said Zaraki, his smile not fading in the slightest, "Sorry, Head Captain."

Byakuya felt the heat of the head captain's eyes come to rest on him.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, Head Captain," he said in a low voice, "I understand."

Byakuya gave a silent sigh of relief as the head captain began the meeting, and the focus shifted away from him. After several minutes, the blush disappeared from his face, and he started to regain some sense of normality. But his peace was all but shattered as the meeting drew towards its conclusion, and the head captain's eyes came to rest on him again.

"And for the final piece of business…Captain Unohana, what is your report on Captain Kuchiki's condition?"

"Head Captain," Byakuya said quietly, "Can we not discuss this more privately? It is a personal matter."

"It may be a personal matter," Yamamoto said, regarding him with measured patience, but as it affects your ability to lead your division, we do need to plan accordingly."

"We're all grown ups here," Zaraki added, "And we all already know about your 'little problem,' so there's no reason to be secretive."

"I am not being _secretive_," insisted the noble, the blush returning to his cheeks, "I am merely trying to avoid making a spectacle of this."

Zaraki laughed.

"I'd say it's a little too fucking late for that, after your little meltdown in the fourth…but I understand that mood swings are a part of it, right?"

"You _bastard_!" Byakuya hissed, reaching for his weapon.

"SILENCE!" yelled the head captain, "BOTH OF YOU!"

Byakuya bit his lips and forced his hand to release the hilt of his sword. Zaraki fell silent, but continued to smirk as the head captain went on.

"Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto said, looking at the fourth division captain.

"Captain Kuchiki is late in his first trimester, and so is experiencing nausea, vomiting, dizzy spells and short losses of consciousness…"

"Mood swings," added Zaraki.

"Shut up!" yelled the head captain, "Or I will have you thrown out of my division!"

Byakuya couldn't contain a soft, self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Kuchiki?" asked Zaraki, earning another glare from the head captain.

"Yes," said Byakuya, sedately, "I think it's quite amusing, as a matter of fact."

"_Go on_, Captain Unohana," the head captain said, glaring at the two of them.

"His symptoms are, for the most part, controllable, but as he moves into the second trimester, because of the intricacies of noble male pregnancy, he will need to have short, nightly bonding sessions with the father of his baby.

"Oh…" said Byakuya, gritting his teeth at the thought, "I think I'm going to be sick."

The exchange of procreative reiatsu will keep Captain Kuchiki's symptoms under enough control so that he can perform all duties except for direct combat. Light sparring with minimal contact and no contact to the abdomen would be acceptable. His abdomen will expand some during the second and third trimester, but will not grow as much as that of a human female. As he nears delivery, he will need to wear a reiatsu limiter to maintain the stability of his reiatsu. He may have flares and fall offs. Delivery will be minimally invasive. The baby's reiatsu will pass through his body and emerge from his abdomen, meaning no need for surgery, and only a short hospitalization to regulate his reiatsu afterward. He will require a month of leave time to regain his full reiatsu and to bond with his new child."

"Very well," said the head captain, nodding, "I want you to leave the requirements for Captain Kuchiki's treatment here with me when you go. I am also placing the sixth division on home detail until after the child is born. Captain Kuchiki, you will inform Captain Abarai as to your needs for leave as necessary, and will leave orders for the month you will be on recuperative leave."

"Yes, Head Captain," said Byakuya.

"This meeting is adjourned," said the head captain, "Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, I want to see you privately."

Byakuya let out a weary sigh and watched the others leave. His stomach growled and turned at the same time, leaving him feeling weak, and sick and shaky. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths, but only made his head spin ominously. He heard the head captain begin to yell at the two of them, but was relieved at only picking up a few of the words at a fraction of the volume. He heard Yamamoto say his name and started to look up, but the room had darkened and his eyes only registered darkness with a few spots of light. He felt himself falling and was caught and lifted off his feet.

Just don't let it be him…

"Sorry, Head Captain," he heard Zaraki say, "He gets like this sometimes. I'll take him home, then I can come back and let you finish yelling at me. But you should give him a break. He's feeling like hell right now."

"Just get out of here, and take him with you," growled the head captain, "And when the two of you come back here, you will conduct yourselves properly, or I'll have you thrown in the first division jail!"

"Gotcha," muttered Zaraki.

Byakuya could almost feel the eye roll that followed as Zaraki turned away.

"L-let me down…" Byakuya said struggling, "This is…disgraceful!"

"Eh, shut up, will you? I know you don't want a lot of people to see. Tell you what. I'll be nice and use my flash step. How about that?"

"I _hate_ you," Byakuya snarled, his gray eyes flashing, "Put me down!"

Zaraki let out an annoyed sigh and set the noble back on his feet, then watched in amusement as Byakuya managed one step then collapsed into his arms again. The eleventh division captain looked down at Byakuya's calm, relaxed features and shook his head.

"Stubborn ass," he muttered.

He studied the noble's handsome face more closely and sighed.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with me, but…I kinda like looking at you," Zaraki admitted.

He chuckled softly, ringing the bells on his hair lightly. He flash stepped out of the first division and carried the unconscious noble back to Kuchiki Manor, where he laid him in bed and turned him over to his attendants. He walked out to the front gates of the manor, where Yachiru was waiting.

"Is he okay, Kenny?" the pink-haired girl asked, "I heard he passed out."

"He'll be fine," Zaraki said, smirking, "But why don't you stay here until he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay, Kenny!" Yachiru said happily.

"And hey!" Zaraki called after her, "Don't tell him I put you up to it, all right?"

"I won't!" she promised, disappearing around the corner.

He looked after her for a moment, then shook his head in amusement and flash stepped away.


	4. Men of War

**Chapter 4: Men of War**

Byakuya woke next to find himself bared to the waist and sitting up, leaned with his back against a fiercely hot and well muscled chest, the back of his head pillowed on a strong shoulder. He tensed to pull away, fury boiling up inside at being mauled in his sleep, but Zaraki's voice sounded before he could move.

"Stay put. I'm not molesting you. This is the bonding that Unohana said we had to do to keep you from getting any more unbalanced than you already are."

His eyelids fluttered angrily and he wanted to say something scathing, but then it struck him that there was something odd about the sound of Zaraki's voice.

"What's the matter? Still too sleepy to come up with a proper insult or do you like the way it feels to have rough hands touch that pretty, soft belly of yours?"

His voice was smooth, almost purring...so relaxed as Byakuya had never heard it before. And though he wanted to be furious at the words, he was distracted again by his own body's reaction to the other captain's voice and the gentle motion of those rough-skinned hands over his bared abdomen. Scant inches below where Zaraki's hands caressed him, his decidedly piqued member swelled and ached dully. He dared not move except to adjust his yukata to make the situation somewhat less obvious.

"Don't worry about that," Zaraki's voice rumbled, sending a sweet shiver down his spine, "Unohana said that it would probably get us a little riled...see?"

Byakuya froze as Zaraki shifted, and he felt the intense heat and hardness of the other man's huge arousal touch his lower back. He took a shaky breath, trying to gather himself. Zaraki smiled at the blush on his cheeks and moved again to conceal his erection.

"I guess we can just take care of ourselves after," Zaraki chuckled, "Though, I think we'll have to do it here since I don't think either one of us will be able to walk..."

"Shut up," Byakuya hissed, "_You_ may be completely ruled by your..."

He cleared his throat.

"..._sword_. But I exert a little more control over myself than that."

"Whatever you say, _Princess Kuchiki_."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Byakuya snapped furiously, "And are you thinking that I am wrong?"

"Why?" asked Zaraki, grinning widely, "You wanna see who can hold onto his load longer? Because I guarantee you, the way you are now? You'll spit yours out the moment anything touches you."

Byakuya flinched and caught his breath as Zaraki's hand brushed against him. Zaraki's smiled widened and he made a grunting sound of approval.

"So you say," said Byakuya, his voice lowering and becoming threateningly calm, his dark eyes glinting dangerously, "But I doubt that you would be able to hold back if I lowered myself to putting either my hand or my mouth on you."

"Is that right?" Zaraki said, a feral look coming into his eyes, "So you want to go 'head to head' with me, ne? You think you have what it takes?"

"I have more than enough to be able to make you explode."

"Really," said Zaraki, releasing him, and watching closely as Byakuya turned to face him, "Well, then. If you're that determined, I'm not going to stop you. We're done with the teasing, Kuchiki. Show me what you've got!"

Byakuya's smoky, narrowed eyes met Zaraki's in challenge.

"Time starts now," said the eleventh division captain, "Go..."

Byakuya faced Zaraki on his knees and rose up, at the same time, letting the yukata fall down off his shoulders. The silken material drifted down his lovely, pale body, bunching around his knees and leaving him fully revealed. Zaraki's fierce eyes took in the enchanting sight and he opened his own yukata, baring himself and waiting for Byakuya to move.

"You'd better hurry, sweetheart," Zaraki said, smirking, "Clock's running."

"Oh," said Byakuya, "But I have plenty of time, considering how long it will take you to even give me an erection."

"Honey," laughed the other captain, "You've already got a pretty damned good one. And I have to admit, you smell fucking beautiful too. But stop the teasing already and do something, before I just go to sleep here."

"I guarantee you, you will be sleeping soon. You won't even be able to finish this competition!" Byakuya said, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

Zaraki let out a low, pleased growl at the sight of the lovely Kuchiki heir, stalking him like a cat, crawling towards him and sinking those white, manicured fingers into his inner thighs. He quivered, just thinking about what that sinfully pretty, pouting mouth was going to feel like. It was going to be difficult to hold off climax, he was sure, but he was curious to see what kind of torment Byakuya was capable of inflicting.

Byakuya shivered and his lips parted in a soft intake of breath as Zaraki's provocative and deeply masculine scent connected with him and fell heavily over his senses. He breathed it in deeply and felt his hardened member leak in anticipation. Zaraki grinned down at him as Byakuya clenched his inner thighs and closed in on his exposed privates. The barbarian captain's fingers sank into the noble's tumbled hair and tightened warningly.

"No trying to incapacitate me, just to win, Doll," he said, enjoying the devilish look of pure hatred Byakuya gave him in return.

"As though I would need to resort to _that_ to defeat you!" Byakuya sneered haughtily.

He loosed a soft puff of breath on the other man's seething flesh, making a sound of approval at the way the bigger man flinched at the feel of it. He lowered his eyes for a moment and moved closer to Zaraki's flushed erection, then made Zaraki growl as he began to tease him shamelessly with a surprisingly skillful tongue.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked, sliding that wickedly pretty pink tongue along Zaraki's hot skin, "Are you caving in already?"

"Huh! As if..." muttered the other captain, doing his best to look unaffected, "I'm barely staying awake."

"Then, by all means," said Byakuya in a sultry, sexy deep tone, "Let me put you out of both our misery!"

Looking into Zaraki's firelit eyes, Byakuya commenced a beautiful onslaught of long licks, teasing strokes and wonderful suction that nearly had Zaraki seeing stars. Just when the bigger man became convinced he might be able to keep control, the fingers Byakuya had wetted in his mouth slid down and probed and manipulated him relentlessly.

"F-fuck!" panted Zaraki, closing his eyes and trying to think of something else, anything else, while Byakuya's fingers moved and the noble's vicious mouth devoured him.

Relentlessly stimulated inside and out, Zaraki loosed a snarl and threw Byakuya down onto his stomach, mounting him and taking him in a sharp, brutal thrust that made the noble gasp in surprise and pain. Zaraki fell onto the noble's white back, moving hard and fast, and listening to Byakuya's heavy, moaning curses.

"You bastard! you have...n-no control at all, do you!" he hissed, "C-can't even play by the rules, n-ne?"

Zaraki nipped hungrily at his ear.

"Hey, I still haven't come, have I?" he laughed.

"Neither have I," said Byakuya, regaining some poise.

Zaraki slowed and caught his breath in surprise as he felt the noble's hips push upward, and Byakuya groaned shakily. He froze, watching for a moment as Byakuya trembled and panted beneath him. A scathing gray eye met his in challenge and Zariaki smiled.

"You're fucking beautiful, Kuchiki," he said, admiring the noble's flushed skin, clenched fingers and riled hair and eyes, "I think you just may beat me at this, after all..."

Byakuya cried out in surprise as Zaraki pulled away, spun him onto his back and entered him again. He glared down into the noble's curious eyes.

"I like to see my partner's face while we're fucking. Hope you don't mind..."

Byakuya said nothing, but stared dazedly into Zaraki's eyes as the man began to move on top of him. Then, a trembling, pale hand reached up and tore away the patch over his eye.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY?" Zaraki roared, trying to grab it back from him, "YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, IDIOT?"

Golden reiatsu exploded around the two, burning hotly against their flesh and making Byakuya's reiatsu flare in response. Byakuya's lips surprised the other man's with a forceful, punishing kiss as bodies and reiatsu raged against each other.

"Holy f-fucking hell..." Zaraki grunted into Byakuya's sweet, biting mouth, "You do have a death wish, don't you?"

Their mouths assaulted each other's violently and their writhing bodies collided, retreated and collided again repeatedly. Their marauding reiatsu shook the room they laid in, and worried that the manor staff would panic, Byakuya belatedly imposed a privacy shield around them.

"Like that's gonna help," chuckled Zaraki.

The power swelled around and through them, lighting up their bodies and making their eyes glow from within. Zaraki gazed down into Byakuya's glaring eyes and nodded appreciatively.

"You win, Kuchiki," he panted, groaning as control left him and the golden reiatsu engulfed them both.

His body seized and he released forcefully, but even as he did, he heard Byakuya give a sweet, beautiful scream of pleasure and felt the noble's hot release erupt onto their skin. He collapsed beside the noble, fully expecting him to make a snide comment and push him away. But Byakuya surprised him again, by turning easily into his arms, and bringing his head to rest on Zaraki's sweaty shoulder.

"You sure you want to do that?" Zaraki asked, smirking, "After that, I've gotta smell like..."

"White fire..." Byakuya whispered huskily, "blood...and man. I have no complaints."

Zaraki laughed softly and slid an arm down the noble's equally sweat misted back.

"I would have figured a sweet smelling thing like you to be turned off by my more...rough smell."

"I think the word that you are looking for is _primal_," Byakuya sighed sleepily, "and actually, I find your scent oddly attractive...different."

"Really," Zaraki said, studying him skeptically, "You mean you don't hate my scent like you hate the rest of me?"

Byakuya studied him quietly for a moment out of the corner of one gray eye.

"I find your bloodlust and lack of manners repulsive, but I have no issues with the rest," he stated calmly.

"Huh..." mused Zaraki, "So you're turned on by the scars? The imperfections?"

He went quiet and watched curiously as Byakuya's fingers traced the long scar down his face.

"We are men of war...of conflict," Byakuya said, more softly, "And the battles that left those scars on you are not like the ones you fight now. You were fighting for something meaningful when you were marked with them. Your life...someone else's...it hardly matters, but that you were not just fighting for the sake of drawing blood...the way you do now."

"That bothers you, does it?" Zaraki asked, yawning.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Byakuya stunned the other captain with the gentle way he met his eyes.

"Because if you are to die, the ones who care about you would be comforted to know you died for something honorable or meaningful. It probably distresses them to know that you would lay down your life for nothing better than a good fight."

"And who would give a shit about me dying?" asked Zaraki, "Would you, Kuchiki?"

"Our child would," Byakuya said, taking Zaraki's large hand and laying it on the bump on his abdomen, "You might think about that. And about your vice captain."

"But not you..."

Byakuya gazed at him silently for a moment, then rested his head on Zaraki's shoulder again.

"I have already learned it is not wise to yield my heart to anyone. I did that once, and I have not stopped regretting it since she died. And if loving a gentle soul like Hisana was unwise, it would be insane for me to love a man who seeks battle like the rest of us need air to breathe."

Zaraki smiled.

"You know, Kuchiki," he said, "You are one really fucked up beauty. Lucky for you, I like that."

"Hmmm," mused Byakuya, closing his eyes, "Lucky for me..."

The two went quiet for several long minutes before Zaraki spoke again.

"So...it was kind of a tie before, ne?"

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya, frowning, "You yielded to me."

Zaraki laughed.

"But it wasn't about who yielded first. It was about who came first. We came at the same time."

"We most certainly did not. I was a moment after you."

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Well, you're full of shit, then."

"Will you please go away and let me sleep?" Byakuya sighed, "I am feeling sick to my stomach again."

He caught his breath in surprise as Zaraki's hand reached out, captured one of the peppermint leaves and stuffed it into the noble's mouth. Byakuya closed his eyes again, chewing on the peppermint leaf and drifting near sleep. Zaraki's fingers threaded through his fine hair and his breath tickled Byakuya's cheek and throat.

"I think I could get used to this."

"Used to what?" asked Byakuya, "Having sex with me? Don't bother. I only did it to prove you wrong."

"Then we have to do it again, because it was a tie."

"Are you deaf _and _stupid?" asked Byakuya, "I said, I won."

"That doesn't make it true."

"Oh? And what will?"

"Us competing again."

"I don't feel well enough."

"Then you either forfeit or agree to do it later."

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"Do you really enjoy having sex with me that much?" he asked softly.

Zaraki tickled his lips, then kissed them, making the noble open his eyes.

"Yeah...I like fucking you that much."

"Lucky me..."

"Damn straight."

Byakuya made a sound of surprise as Zaraki pulled free of him and started to dress.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked, frowning.

"Why?" asked the other captain, "You gonna miss me?"

"No," said Byakuya, "I was just..."

"You're gonna miss me. I'm really touched. Don't worry, Princess. I'll be back."

"I won't be here."

"No, you won't."

Byakuya looked at him blankly.

Zaraki grinned.

"You'll be at that geriatric nobles' council meeting that started five minutes ago."

Byakuya's eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet, holding his aching belly and re-tying his yukata as Zaraki watched him and laughed.

"Have fun, Princess."

"Damn you!" swore Byakuya, calling quickly for his attendant as Zaraki flash stepped away.


	5. It Just Became Real

**Chapter 5: It Just Became Real**

It wasn't enough, Byakuya thought, to arrive at a clan meeting late. But to arrive late, panting, flushed, sweaty, already needing to urinate again and having to try to control the sounds of his retching in a quiet, council hall bathroom, already made things intolerable. Things became even more uncomfortable as the elders' eyes touched him with mingled curiosity and disapproval, as he entered and sat down at his place at the head of the table.

"Lord Byakuya," Head Elder Nori said, disapproval in his voice, "We appreciate your attendance, albeit a bit on the late side."

"My apologies," Byakuya said calmly, ignoring a slim strand of his hair that had somehow freed itself from the kenseiken and drifted down onto one flushed, sweaty cheek.

He resisted the urge to explain, and simply waited quietly as the agenda was read, letting his mind wander back to his 'competition' with Zaraki. And although thinking about it made a soft flare of anger pass through him, it also warmed him strangely inside and made his heart pound oddly as he remembered the feel of that strong, unyielding body forcing his down, pushing between his resisting legs and entering him roughly from behind. And as much as he wanted to hate the man for daring to touch him, he had to admit (to himself anyway) that it felt good to be held in arms he didn't have to worry about breaking, to breathe in the warm, musky scent that surrounded the man, to have those rough hands slide over his soft skin, making it blush with the contact and to hear Zaraki's normally annoying voice shift to that calm, deeply relaxed tone he had used during their bonding.

He forgot for a moment that he was in the Kuchiki council hall, attending a long, boring meeting with a group of dour and mostly old, stately men, who would, he thought, die at the shock of even thinking of their young, powerful leader lying down with a beast like Zaraki and letting himself be roughly handled, loved in a brutal but affectionate way, taken...no, _fucked_. _Fucked _with force, with stunning intensity, with blinding honesty. That, he decided, was the lure of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

The man might be the most ungodly creature to burn the paths of Soul Society, but he was brutally honest, hard and unyielding, didn't take shit from anyone and whatever he did, he did it with complete abandon...yes, he _fucked _with abandon in just the same way he did everything else. And if _he_ was required to step into the council hall, to sit and listen to boring, swaggering, 'better than thou' old men posturing for hours on end, Byakuya thought, he would _tell them_ that they were boring the hell out of him and if he had to go on hearing them argue like pissy little schoolgirls, he would take them outside, one by one and beat them senseless.

He had to bite his lips to keep from laughing at the thought. And annoyingly, he needed to pee again. He felt that the flush had returned to his face, and that some of the council members were looking at him oddly. Byakuya took a breath and composed himself, still trying to make some attempt to attend to the portioning out of the budget, the interpretations of clan statute, plans for clan events, and subfamily requests.

But he was nearly undone as flash memories of his competition with Zaraki assaulted his mind, and inexplicably, he felt himself harden. He breathed in slowly, trying to quell the rising feeling of arousal, but Zaraki's powerful, lusty scent seemed to invade his nostrils, the feel of the man's rough hands touching him made his blush deepen, the desire to feel again those hard, brutal kisses they had grudgingly shared, to crawl between the man's legs and mouth the only soft things he possessed, that almost velvety sac that had provided the seed that had impregnated him and the silken skin of that thick, leaking cock. To feel those hard fingers in his hair tighten warningly and that amused, affectionate purr in his ear.

He caught his breath softly in surprise and closed his eyes for a moment as the powerful feeling of arousal tickled his stomach and made his legs feel so weak, that he was relieved to be sitting down.

"Lord Byakuya?" Nori said, snapping the flustered noble back to the yawn inducing confines of the Kuchiki council hall, "Are you all right?"

He realized then that his body was glowing a soft, sweet pink, that sakura petals were gently swirling around him, and that he was smiling.

_Why do they look...afraid?_

"I am fine," he said in a composed voice, "Go on."

Nori cleared his throat softly.

"The last item on the agenda concerns rumors of...erm...rumors of...impropriety with a person of concern to the family council.

_Why don't they just say they heard that Kenpachi Zaraki screwed me and got me pregnant? It would save so much time..._

_But then, that wouldn't be proper._

He could almost hear Zaraki say, "_Fuck proper...fuck their rules and condescending attitudes. Let them live in their little glass houses and I will just look at them and watch them crack and shatter."_

But Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't be like that, free willed and foul mouthed, able to say exactly what he was thinking, to tell the stuffy council members that they could all go to hell, to smack them in the head and tell them to take their noses out of the sky and _smell the shit they were stepping in_! No, he had been raised to quell the animal inside, to hide it so well that no one knew it existed, and to scoff at the honest men like Kenpachi Zaraki, who knew they were animals, and proudly tried to be the best damned _animals _they could be.

But even as the animal inside Byakuya rose up and tried to escape him, to loose itself on the unsuspecting Kuchiki council, Byakuya remembered his Grandfather, who had managed to lead the clan, and not give up all of himself, and he remembered his father, who had loved Ginrei so much that he forgot his own desires, his very safety and entered the military despite not being gifted with great powers.

_My father died to make his father proud, and I would die to honor my father. Kenpachi Zaraki doesn't have a father to honor. All he has had in his violent, dark life is Yachiru._

_And...me._

"Lord Byakuya?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and looked up at Nori blankly.

"You were going to address the rumors of your impropriety with the commoner, Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Yes," he said quietly, "Very well."

He took a steadying breath.

"First of all, there is nothing 'common' about Kenpachi Zaraki. It is true that the man is a beast. He grew up in the lowest part of the Rukongai, and had the choice of becoming a beast or being eaten by one. He doesn't have good manners because he never had a table more elegant than the surface of a rock on which to set the scraps he managed to find to eat. He is rough mannered and careless about matters of propriety because he didn't have a father figure to guide him or a mother to stimulate a nurturing side. He is horrendously brutal, powerful and, despite his cocky attitude, intelligent, because in the lower Rukongai, only the very brutal, powerful and intelligent are going to live to see adult life."

He paused for a moment, looking into their soundly shocked eyes.

"Did I 'have relations with this man?' you ask? No...no, I did not. We were captured by Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin, and Captain Zaraki's senses were altered so that he perceived pain as a sexual stimulant. Therefore, when Aizen forced us to fight, Captain Zaraki instead made sexual advances. And not realizing why he was doing so, I reacted in the expected way. When he did not desist, I defended myself to the best of my ability. The traitors Aizen and Gin attempted to even the playing field by interfering with my powers, and I was overcome physically for that reason. Under the influence of what they did to him, Captain Zaraki took me sexually, and a short time after, I discovered that he had, in fact, impregnated me."

Byakuya stared out across the now silent room, into the wide, stunned eyes of the cultured, civilized nobles he had grown up among.

"I think that we will all need time to reflect on the implications. But as you do, consider this. In a few short months, our clan will be blessed with the child of two very powerful captains. Embraced and nurtured, the child may grow up to reflect the morals and values of our clan, or...if the council wishes to dishonor him or her, and thereby, me, by declaring the child unfit to serve as clan leader before he or she ever draws breath, council may, of course, do so. But be warned. Disrespect...failure to care for the young...neglect. These are all reasons that the people that come out of the lower Rukongai are the way they are. If you want to effect change, you must change in your attitude towards them. And, if I may be so bold as to suggest it, you might start with the man that our rules say that I must now marry, because we are having a child together."

Nori cleared his throat softly and Byakuya met the old man's eyes questioningly.

"Lord Byakuya, the council has already met to consider what we might do, and we have voted on the matter of what to suggest as a recommended path for you. We cannot force you to follow that suggestion, but we will say rather stridently that we feel it is the best choice for the clan...to maintain our decorum, our status among the noble houses, our honor."

"Go on."

"The council has looked into the matter by sending a liaison to question Captain Zaraki in regards to his interests in the matter."

"In other words," Byakuya said, frowning, "While I was recovering from my abduction and abuse in Hueco Mundo and reeling with the shock of finding out about my condition, you were prying into my private life without my consent."

"We don't feel that it was..."

"But it was," said Byakuya, cutting him off, "You invaded my privacy, not waiting to offer me a chance to explain. Go on."

"Our liaison was shocked by the disrespect, the careless disregard and dismissive attitude he has towards the clan. His excessive ego, his offensiveness and refusal to listen to reason made negotiation impossible."

"Ah," said Byakuya, his lips tightening as anger flared inside him, "So you are telling me that not only did you speak to Captain Zaraki behind my back, you also attempted to manipulate him. I assume, given your discontent, that you...met with resistance."

"He was outrageous!" snapped Councilor Fumio, his eyes and nostrils flaring, "The man was foul mouthed and hurled disgusting insults at me, even as I attempted to offer him a way out of this predicament."

Byakuya felt a thick swell of disgust well up inside him, and he closed his eyes again briefly and let out a clipped breath.

"Do you mean to say...that without my knowledge, you tried to convince Kenpachi Zaraki to be quiet about the child's paternity...you tried to offer him compensation to hide the truth."

"Lord Byakuya," said Fumio, "with all due respect, we were in a critical situation. Our clan was going to be the laughingstock of the Seireitei! Imagine that foul_ beast_ laying hands on our well bred, honorable and distinguished leader and treating him like a common whore...then...then exacerbating the situation by invading the sanctity of your well kept noble home...misusing it, defiling it and disrespecting it the way he disrespected your body!"

Fumio went suddenly silent, his brown eyes widening as Byakuya's reiatsu rose and the clan leader's eyes flared.

"Let me remind you," he said in a low, threatening tone, "that neither Captain Zaraki nor I had any choice in our sexual joining in Hueco Mundo. Captain Zaraki did not, in fact, treat me like a common whore. When he assaulted me, he was attempting to treat me like a respected, captain class fighter. He thought he was fighting me, not having sex with me. And as to his treatment of both Kuchiki Manor and me, I can tell you that he has shown proper respect to both...or as near as someone uneducated in the ways of the noble class can. And as to your complaints that Captain Zaraki was resistant to your attempts to buy his silence and to allow his child to be bastardized, let me say this. Kenpachi Zaraki is an uncultured man, but he has honesty, pride and respect for those who show him the same. You attempted to go behind the back of your leader, and to cover up the truth of things with lies and payoffs! Nothing happened that we needed to hide. I was a victim of war crimes, and the other clans would not have dared to question the facts. I am appalled at the lack of respect that you have shown both me and the father of my child. And I would caution you that before you make any more attempts to dishonor yourselves, you might stop and think for a moment before you do."

He paused and cleared his throat, taking a calming breath and trying to ignore the warring needs he felt to urinate, vomit and faint all at once.

"Now, I believe that we are required to make a decision as to action regarding my marital status and my unborn heir?"

The council stared back at him silently, not even the head councilor making a move to speak. Finally, Nori shook his head and seemed to recover himself.

"Lord Byakuya," he said, looking nervously around with the others, "may we assume that as you and Captain Zaraki were not in control of your senses and/or situation at the time of the...'incident'...that you wish to remain single and raise this child with the assistance of the family?"

"I intend to marry my child's father."

Byakuya found himself as shocked as the rest of the council at his own words. But after a moment of reflection, he realized why his heart had spoken for him in that way.

_Manners can be learned. Honesty and integrity are more matters of nature, and cannot be taught, or imposed on a person. And as much as my position in the clan requires me to conceal the better part of myself, I want my child to have at least one parent who can stand up to them...and tell them all to go to hell when they engage in this kind of rubbish!_

"You...intend to..."

"I will not dishonor my child by having him labeled a bastard."

Nori took a cautious breath and glanced at the others.

"W-we feel that, perhaps...a better course might be to...offer another perspective. We could have the birth certificate simply say that the child was the product of the leader and a clan approved 'donor.'"

Byakuya's reiatsu rose warningly and Nori raised his hands defensively.

"Wait, Lord Byakuya, before you react angrily. We...c-could have him officially accepted as such, in which case, it is not a lie and it is then acceptable for him not to be named in the child's birth record."

Byakuya sighed.

"Do you not understand?" he asked quietly, "My fellow captains _know_ who fathered my child. Anyone who overheard me when I assaulted Captain Zaraki in the fourth division lobby, and anyone they told, _knows_ that he is the father. I am _very sure that _the noble grapevine wouldn't have missed information like that as it passed by. The cat is out of the bag, gentlemen. And compromising our honor by engaging in obvious maneuvering, as though Kenpachi and I engaged in something scandalous of our own free will and I got pregnant because of misbehavior is pointless. I have no qualms about people knowing he fathered my child, as the information is already out there, but I will not accept you tainting our good name by trying to cover this up after the fact."

"And how do we manage the tongues that are wagging now over your continued dalliance and fornication with that..._man_?" asked Fumio.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu seethed, making his face flush softly.

"We are required to engage in bonding to support my pregnancy," he said, forcing his voice to remain calm, "And that bonding results in a state of intense arousal, which it would be rude to leave each other suffering after our bonding. And being that we are already having a child, relieving each other of that burden is a courtesy. You understand courtesy, ne? Things like respecting another's needs..._including his privacy_?"

"Well, perhaps if you and that animal were quieter about it, then the servants wouldn't have reason to talk," muttered Councilor Orochi, shaking his head, "You make a spectacle of yourselves and what? You think they will just ignore it?"

Byakuya wasn't sure if it was the changes of pregnancy or that the council had finally pushed him to the point where his patience with them just collapsed. He looked the councilors in the eyes, his own seething with fury.

"I told you. Kenpachi Zaraki is an honest man. When he is riled, he does not hold back. When he is aroused, he snarls and growls, like the beast he is. And when he reaches climax, he does not bite down on his tongue and make it bleed to stop the sounds. He screams proudly. And I must confess, that in the face of such honesty, I am unable to be any less honest. Sex is loud, sweaty and messy, gentlemen. At least, good sex is. But then, not one of you would know that, would you?"

He surprised himself again by turning on his heel and exiting the now silent council chambers without looking back. He was several steps down the hallway when it struck him, just what he had done. And he nearly dropped in his tracks as Kenpachi Zaraki emerged from a small viewing room, usually used by council recorders to log the content of the council meetings.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Byakuya asked, wide-eyed, "You were _watching_? How did you even get in here? Why would you come here?"

The other captain laid a hand on his wrist and pulled him into an empty office, then closed the door and pushed the stunned noble up against it.

"Yachiru knew about the room. I guess she used it to take pictures of you for that Women's Shinigami Association that she's in."

"B-but why? Why would you even bother with...?"

His words were stopped by a painfully hard kiss, by rough hands tearing away the tie at his waist and sliding down his back, dropping his hakama to the floor and invading his body with impatient fingers. And as much as it was wrong, disrespectful and scandalous, Byakuya returned the other man's biting kisses, writhed under the touch of those hands and moaned as Zaraki pushed his body up hard against the noble's. To Byakuya's surprise, Zaraki didn't take him immediately, but held him against the door and breathed heavily into a blushing ear.

"Your fuckin' beautiful, Kuchiki. I liked what you said about me...the look on your face when you said it. And I almost came all over myself when you told them how good sex is."

"Kenpachi..."

"We _do _have good sex, don't we?"

"We are in a public place...in some poor clerk's office..."

The other man glanced around, then looked back at the trapped noble.

"He's not working today, I guess," the other captain said casually, "And besides, the way I am now, I might kill someone with my reiatsu if I don't get some release right now. You wouldn't want innocent people to die, right, Kuchiki?"

"Huh," said Byakuya, tightening his lips and frowning, "I suppose there's no stopping you. Fine, dishonor me, then. I suppose my name can't fall any farther into the gutter anyway."

"Aww, is that your way of saying you're happy to see me?"

"I despise you," Byakuya hissed, catching his breath as Zaraki stopped teasing and took him in a powerful, exceedingly painful and erotic thrust, "_GODS!"_

He closed his eyes and clung to the other man's shoulders as Zaraki's hips moved, hard and fast, swiftly undoing whatever was left of his disdain, his pride, his very awareness. He was thankful that Zaraki left off talking to him and bit down on his throat, sucking languidly and licking the fine, white flesh as Byakuya's legs wrapped around him and the noble's body shook warningly.

It took everything in Byakuya _not _to scream as pleasure exploded through his trapped body. Zaraki pushed him back hard against the door, and this time Byakuya couldn't contain a scream of pleasure as intense heat erupted inside him, filling him.

His eyelids fluttered fitfully and caught an image of Zaraki staring intently at him and smiling. His head spinning and the blood rushing loudly in his ears, he barely heard the words the other man said as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"I won that time, didn't I? Admit it."

His lips loosed an answer that his overwhelmed body couldn't stop.

_"Fuck you, Zaraki."_

Zaraki stepped back and caught the collapsing noble as he fell. He wrangled Byakuya's clothes into covering him, then lifted him off his feet again and started out of the room. Looking down at the unconscious man's relaxed, even contented looking face made his smile widen as he breezed past the staring nobles in the front lobby of the council hall.

Byakuya didn't know whether he was dreaming or not as he was laid down in his soft bed and kissed gently on the lips, and he was sure he was dreaming the words that followed.

"_I love you too, Kuchiki_."


	6. Never Loved Softly

**Chapter 6: Never Loved Softly**

Byakuya woke to darkness and the sound of falling rain. Thunder boomed almost gently in the distance and its preceding light flickered intermittently outside the open garden doors. Warm hands moved over his soft, bare belly, where his yukata had been opened, and even warmer reiatsu flowed through those hands, seeping down inside him and taking away the chill that hung in the air.

"You want me to close those doors?" Zaraki asked, his eyes glinting softly as the lightning lit them for a moment.

"I never close those doors."

"Why not? Don't you get cold in the winter?"

"I am cold."

Zaraki smiled.

"I thought you hated it when people call you the ice prince...or ice princess..."

"Shut up."

Zaraki's chuckle blended oddly with the thunder.

"Why do you keep the doors open?"

Byakuya blinked sleepily.

"I used to keep them open at night so that I could hear when my father of grandfather would return from the battlefront."

"You know they're dead, right?" Zaraki asked, "You're not lying here really thinking they'll come back..."

"I know everyone who sets foot on that walkway by their footsteps. I even know them in my sleep."

"But you don't really think they're coming back, right?"

Byakuya's eyes met Zaraki's in the darkness.

"Do I look mad to you?"

"You're pretty much naked. You look damned beautiful."

"But do I look crazy?"

Zaraki blinked, leaning closer and staring into the widened, almost haunted looking eyes.

"Because I still hear them...their footsteps," Byakuya went on, "like they never left. My mother's, my father's grandparents and lost friends. They are dead...all of them, but I still hear their footsteps."

"You should stop that," Zaraki said, letting his hand slide down to tease the noble's sensitive skin, "You look too hard at the past, then the here and now is going to eat you, Kuchiki."

"No, it won't," Byakuya said quietly, "It can't."

"What bullshit are you mouthing?" Zaraki asked in a sleepy sigh, "The past can't hurt you, because it's gone, and you may not have a future, so all that's left that can kill you is the here and now."

"I know when I hear a new step on the walkway, that it's only a matter of time before it goes away."

"And that surprises you? I'm surprised a smart thing like you doesn't know that nothing stays, that everything dies."

"I heard your footsteps on the walkway for the first time today."

Zaraki laughed heartily.

"So...what? You think I'm gonna die now, do you? If I did, would that be a bad thing?"

"Not so much for me," Byakuya whispered, a wicked smirk touching his curled lips, then disappearing.

His hand slid down his glowing torso and came to rest over the area that Zaraki's hands had been caressing.

"But," the noble went on, "This little one should know the faces and voices of his or her parents, don't you think?"

"Well, I don't know," said Zaraki, sliding a finger along a place that made the noble shiver, "From what you say about hearing dead people's footsteps, I wonder if giving our kid memories of us isn't going to drag him down, confuse him, make him distracted. It could get him killed."

"You think it will be a boy?" asked Byakuya.

Zaraki laughed.

"Can you see a girl coming from anything that came from inside me? Although, it's growing inside you. And your pristine little body would probably die if anything ugly polluted it. So...I guess it could be a girl."

"Does it ever bother you, not knowing your parents? Not having a face or voice to connect to?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Because if I had ever seen them or heard their voices, I would probably remember them dying too. And who needs that?"

"How do you know they died?" Byakuya asked, "It is a known fact that many children of the lower Rukongai are not orphans, but have been abandoned by parents who couldn't care for them. How do you know that...?"

"Because, I do."

"How do you know?"

Zaraki intensified his touches, making the noble's breath catch, and his gray eyes flutter.

"Parent's leave more than just faces, voices and haunting footsteps, Kuchiki."

"What?"

"You remember when you were talking about honesty?"

Byakuya felt a flush rising on his skin that had nothing to do with the fact of what Zaraki was doing to him physically.

_That he heard me talking about him with such reverence..._

_What he must think..._

"Sorry, I know it was rude, eavesdropping," Zaraki went on, still stimulating him, "But my point is...honesty? Pride? The will to fight? They don't get taught to you by your parents. Some things you feel inside, or you don't. But the reason you feel them comes from somewhere. It's not something your parents tell you. But they still give it to you, you know?"

"How?"

Byakuya flinched as Zaraki's hand captured a fine, pale hand. A moment later, the noble flinched again and grunted softly in pain as Zaraki's finger extended and kido flared around the tip, making a cut across Byakuya's opened palm. Byakuya stared as the other man watched blood well up out of the cut, then leaned forward and ran his tongue along the same path, infusing the area with his reiatsu and healing the cut he had made. Then, he turned his head and sank deeply into Byakuya's mouth, sharing the coppery taste with him. After several penetrating kisses, he pulled away, his lips lightly flushed and smiling.

"It's in the blood," he whispered, a flash of lightning catching his eyes, "The blood doesn't lie. Voices can, faces too...even your footsteps can be faked. But what your parents give you in the way of blood is the truth of who they are. They pass that on to you, and you add to it and give it to your kids, when you have them."

"And that's how you know? That's how you know they died and didn't abandon you?"

"Yeah, that's how I know. I know that I would die before I'd abandon my kid, so to me, that means at least one of my parents felt the same...or maybe it came from one of their parents. It's in the blood that connects us, those things that can't be taught."

"Is that why you spill so much blood?" asked Byakuya, "Because it reveals people?"

"Partly. It's partly that...and partly because as long as I kill, I know I haven't died. If the other guy dies, then I live on. Simple, brutal facts of life. But I guess when you live in a big, pretty mansion, surrounded by the living, then you get distracted from the simple things...finding food, digging out a place to sleep...keeping yourself alive in a world that will just eventually kill you. Riches make you soft. Well...most people."

He gazed down into Byakuya's smoky eyes.

"Maybe not you. Because you're just soft on the outside. Inside, you're as hard as me. Because you haven't let yourself be too distracted. You know that, despite the fancy things, the legions of family and friends, and the guards all around you, no one can save you from the hands of fate. There's only one way off that ride, Kuchiki."

"What...dying?"

"No, not dying, you fool," the other man hissed, leaning close and licking the noble's pale earlobe, "Kill. Move fate's hand yourself and don't let it grab you. It's a game...a sick, twisted game. And if you get good at it, you'll live longer."

"You're insane," Byakuya muttered, shaking his head, "Don't you understand? Fate will snare you too, in the end. It is unavoidable."

"Yeah, I got that part," chuckled Zaraki, nipping at the noble's throat and reaching down to warm his privates again, "Death is unavoidable, but the game of avoiding death...is fun."

"Suddenly, hearing ghostly footsteps seems more sane," Byakuya commented wryly, watching as Zaraki bent over him and continued his slow, methodical seduction. He wanted to close his burning eyes, but couldn't make himself as he watched the lightning flicker on Zaraki's scarred skin and in his unusually placid eyes, as he watched the rise and fall of the man's bowed head, and felt a hand move to clench his inner thigh. Byakuya moved his hips fitfully, a feeling like fever sweeping over him. And again, he wanted to look away, but couldn't take his eyes off of the other man for a moment. Finally, Zaraki stopped and smiled up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked saucily, "You afraid if you don't watch me, I'll bite?"

"Huh..." Byakuya said, forcing his eyes to close, "Do you think I don't know an ally from an enemy? You won't hurt me."

"But I just did, a moment ago. I cut you."

"Of course you did. You were instructing me. It isn't the same as cutting a person to inflict pain. As I said, you are an ally."

"How do you know? Enemies and allies change all of the time, ne?" Zaraki said, smirking and crawling up to engage the noble's pouting mouth in a long, hard kiss.

Byakuya moaned at the tickle of desire that ran through him at tasting himself in the other man's mouth. He breathed in slowly, savoring the other man's scent, then summoned a single petal blade and sent it to flutter along Zaraki's jawline, making him catch his breath, and his member harden where it touched Byakuya's tender thigh. A trickle of blood welled up from the wound, and Byakuya captured Zaraki's face in his hands and ran his tongue along the cut, infusing it with healing reaitsu as he went. He brought his lips back to Zaraki's and both men were smiling as they kissed again.

"Your blood doesn't lie," Byakuya whispered, "not anymore than the rest of you. I carry your child, and you would never kill or abandon your child. You won't hurt me...and as long as I am carrying this child, you won't die either. That is the truth, Kenpachi."

Zaraki blinked and stared wonderingly, marveling that the use of his name could strike him so soundly. Byakuya took advantage of the moment and turned, rolling the other man onto his back. He nudged Zaraki's thighs apart and knelt between them, then laid atop his body, studying the scars on his face, throat and shoulders. He touched the largest and most profound.

"You know about that one," said Zaraki, closing his eyes.

Byakuya's fingers found another.

"Kusajishi...when I was ten years old. A couple of freaks wanted to fuck with me, so I killed them."

The noble's fingers moved on to the next.

"In the forest outside Kusajishi, hollow attack."

"How many?"

"A fucking herd of them. I don't know, and I don't care. They all died. I didn't."

"And this one?"

"Fell in a spike trap. That goes with the one on my shoulder, where it got spiked."

Byakuya's fingers continued in a slow exploration of Zaraki's naked body, while the other captain read off a litany of his past battles. And as his fingers moved, his lips honored each place with a gentle kiss, before moving on to the next.

"...Hueco Mundo...you gave me that one."

"It wasn't that serious a wound," Byakuya noted.

"I know. I just liked it, so I made it permanent."

_He's insane._

"...also Hueco Mundo...the spiky bitch hollow that reminded me of Abarai on a bad hair day..."

"I remember."

"Because I got that saving your ass."

"As I recall, I returned the favor, a few times over."

"She was a lot of fun, wasn't she? I would have gotten her number if we hadn't slaughtered her."

"You're repulsive."

"I know...Living world...group of menos...fucking boring."

Byakuya worked his way down Zaraki's heavily scarred torso, touching, kissing and listening to Zaraki's purring voice as he talked about each battle. As he fell below the bigger man's navel, he placed his hands on Zaraki's thighs, opening them wider and kissing his way downward. He paused for a moment, considering, then looked up at Zaraki, who had fallen silent as the noble knelt between his parted thighs and waited for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

Byakuya looked back at him calmly.

"You instructed me. Now, I am going to instruct you."

"What?" Zaraki asked, frowning and rising onto his elbows.

Byakuya's hands tightened on his thighs, making him freeze and stare silently.

"Everything about you is hard and unyielding, Kenpachi. I can tell that you have never been touched with tenderness, never been held, and you have never been loved softly."

"Would I want to be?" Zaraki asked skeptically.

"You tell me," Byakuya whispered, lowering his head and beginning to pleasure him.

He followed with a gentle kiss, and kissed his way down further, treasuring then releasing and kissing his way down again, spreading Zaraki's thighs wider and making the bigger man groan in anticipation. The noble's enticingly soft hands caressed his inner thighs, and teased his piqued privates as he found Zaraki's entrance.

All at once, Byakuya froze.

He looked up at Zaraki with a surprised expression and touched a finger to the scar he had found. The sound of the man's soft, sarcastic laugh startled him.

"Sometimes you don't win...but you live through it, you know. Then, you make them pay for it later."

Byakuya remained perfectly still, staring at Zaraki like a frozen deer.

"Kusajishi...you don't wanna know when. And yeah, I killed the fucker later. You don't wanna know how."

Byakuya loosed a soft, shivering breath and closed his eyes. He caught his breath in surprise a moment later, when Zaraki's fingers sank into his hair and tugged his head down again.

"Don't get moody," the other captain said off-handedly, "It makes you boring. Go back to what you were doing. It felt good."

The noble took a steadying breath and brought his lips to the place he had found the scar. He kissed the area tenderly, then continued his exploration. A sweat broke out on Zaraki's skin, and he clenched the sheets and groaned.

"Oh gods, Kuchi...ki!" Zaraki moaned, his hips rising, "Oh fucking hell! That's...that's g-good!"

Byakuya clamped down until the other man flinched and grunted. He continued the intense stimulation, bringing Zaraki tantalizingly close to orgasm. The bigger man groaned again and swore as the noble lifted and positioned himself.

"You sure you wanna do that?" the other captain said warningly, "you wanna go in there? You might not come out all in one piece..."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Byakuya asked, smirking, "Shut up. It's my turn."

Zaraki laughed.

"Just don't knock me up. I think both of us pregnant and the Seireitei wouldn't need Aizen to put it in a shambles!"

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as Byakuya entered him.

"Fool," panted Byakuya, "I only got pregnant because those bastards put a reiatsu chamber in me. You won't get pregnant. Besides, I don't think anything inside your body would live for long."

"So you'd better pay attention to what you're doing," Zaraki said warningly, "You haven't got much time..."

Byakuya laid his body down on top of the bigger man's, enjoying the feel of those large hands grabbing and tightening on him, pulling and demanding.

"F-fuck! Fuck!" groaned Zaraki, yanking impatiently on the noble's hips.

Byakuya's mouth closed over his, sucking Zaraki's tongue in and caressing it passionately, as his hips moved faster. His kisses became less gentle, more biting and approaching brutal, making the man snarl provocatively and shift as though ready to topple the noble. Byakuya lifted his upper body, gripping the sheets and moaning loudly. Zaraki's body convulsed warningly beneath his, and a howl of intense pleasure broke from the man's curling lips. Golden reiatsu exploded wildly around the two, drowning out the sound of the storm as hot wetness erupted and bathed their entangled bodies in pearly-white fire. Byakuya's cry sounded no less forcefully, and Zaraki gasped as the noble released.

Byakuya collapsed onto Zaraki's sweat drenched body, letting his chin fall over the other man's shoulder, so that their flushed, damp cheeks touched. He struggled to catch his breath as Zaraki sighed languidly and squeezed his bottom affectionately.

"I don't think you should do that again, Princess," he growled in Byakuya's ear.

"Why not?" the noble asked, anger flickering in his eyes, "You didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of it?"

"Course I did," Zaraki yawned, "It was like being fucked by silk...but it was distracting. And shit that's distracting could get a man killed. I'm not aiming to die any time soon."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath as the other man pulled free of him and stood, reaching for his clothes.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? We're in the middle of a storm!" Byakuya exclaimed, sitting up and staring.

A chill went through him as Zaraki's laughter sounded with the thunder.

"I need something to balance the soft and fuzzy feelings you give me, Kuchiki. I'm gonna go and kill something."

"But...!"

He fell silent as the eleventh division captain swept out the doors and into the rain, laughing louder. Lightning flashed, and the thunder sounded nearly on top of it.

"Fool!" Byakuya hissed, leaning back against the wall and taking slow breaths, his body still shaking from climax, "You're going to..."

He stopped himself and stared quietly out at the falling rain. He slid down onto his back, watching and waiting...

Listening for the sound of Zaraki's footsteps.


	7. Hurricane

**Chapter 7: Hurricane**

_**(Yup, the latter part of the chapter was written under the influence of that song! Although actually, two songs called 'Hurricane' go well with the last part of this...one from Theory of a Deadman (the one I was listening to as I wrote) and one by 30 Minutes to Mars. The lyrics on both are very appropriate for this pairing! )**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is a bit risky, ne?" asked Gin, following Aizen into the garganta and into the dark environs of the underground cavern, "Snatching a captain from his own bed...especially a captain of Byakuya's power. One might be tempted to think you were getting reckless, Sousuke."

"Nonsense," Aizen said calmly, "I went to Kuchiki Manor after Byakuya's and that beast captain's escape and I made sure that anyone likely to see us was hypnotized. It will be easy to get in and out. No one will even know he ever left."

"You mean because we will return him," Gin clarified, "because you said that one who knew him well would notice the difference."

"We don't need long," Aizen said placidly, "We only need to hook him up to the machines and to see how he is managing. If he is doing well, then we can intensify the power flow and see how it affects him."

"Couldn't that harm the child?" asked Gin.

"You forget," said Aizen, "This experiment is meant to test Byakuya's fitness for carrying a child of reiatsu on par with that of a god."

"Which is why using the barbarian, Zaraki, was necessary," Gin acknowledged, "His burgeoning reiatsu blended with Byakuya's will create an ungodly powerful shinigami, most likely."

"Yes, and if Byakuya can tolerate that, amplified by our manipulations of the reiatsu chamber, then when it is time to bring the hougyoku to life, he will be able to manage the task and perhaps still be useful to me afterwards."

"I always knew you rather liked him," said Gin, a glimmer of jealousy in his expression.

"Well, my love. You didn't want to attempt to carry the hougyoku. But it must be done as per our agreement in exchange for the cooperation of the hougyoku in defeating the king."

"That's all well and good, and it will be charming to have a child with you. But the hougyoku won't be like a real child, ne?"

"No...it will be something quite different," admitted Aizen, "But if it means that much to you, we could certainly use Byakuya to bear our own children as well...if he survives the experimental stage and the actual bearing of the hougyoku."

"Hmmm," said Gin, skeptically, "But wouldn't they seem a threat to the hougyoku, being that they will be your natural children?"

"They won't have the power of the hougyoku, so it should have no issues as long as they do not become a threat."

"Sorry, don't mean to sound like a killjoy here, but we do need to think things through carefully, ne?"

"Of course, Gin, of course!" Aizen said, leading him out of the garganta and onto the walkway outside Byakuya's bedroom.

Within the bedroom, Byakuya turned in his sleep, shifting and moaning softly as thunder sounded again, and he heard malevolent footsteps on the walkway. He slipped out of bed and walked to the open doors, stepping outside and gazing quietly into the rain. He reached out with his senses and found Zaraki's reiatsu somewhere in the Rukongai.

"Stupid, reckless fool!" he muttered, pulling his yukata more tightly around him as Aizen and Gin approached him.

He closed his eyes and leaned against one of the wooden supports, letting raindrops fall onto his face to cool it slightly. He breathed in the rain freshened air and sighed.

"No use bothering. The man cares only for his own view of things...his own way. And he wouldn't lower himself to be concerned that I..."

"Aww," said Gin, smiling wickedly, "Isn't that darling? He misses his dear, beloved monster!"

"Truly," said Aizen, marveling at the sight, "Byakuya Kuchiki feeling affection for him? We have accomplished quite a feat, haven't we, Gin? I had no idea that pregnancy would addle his mind like that. I will have to consider that in our future plans."

"Oh, I do hope you're not going to cheat on me with him, Sousuke. I would hate to ruin your plans by killing him. But I must refuse to share."

"How uncharitable," Aizen said, smirking, "I assure you that it would mean nothing to me. And you could, of course, take part in the fun. I wouldn't use him that way without you."

"Aren't you benevolent," said Gin, disapprovingly.

"I was joking, Gin," said Aizen, "My interest in Byakuya is purely about whether or not he will be a capable surrogate."

He sent a hard shock through the noble, making Byakuya collapse in his arms, then left an illusion to wander back to the bed to sleep.

"You sure that Captain Zaraki won't be back for seconds?" asked Gin, "He might notice the difference."

"I very much doubt it would even register in that primal mind of his. But if he comes back to make love to Captain Kuchiki, he will meet with a drug that will knock him out until morning. And by then, we will have returned his little noble princess. So, no one will be the wiser."

"Ah, you have thought of everything, haven't you?" laughed Gin, as Aizen stepped back into the garganta, carrying Byakuya's limp body in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(_Yup, the song started here while I was writing. I love themed writing! If it's a little confusing, just remember that it's written from Byakuya's point of view while he is affected by Kyouka Suigetsu and whatever drug those two bad boys gave him. Italics are his mental wanderings, while regular print is when he surfaces mentally_.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Set adrift on the hallucinatory effect of Aizen's zanpakutou, Byakuya's mind seemed to seep out of his body, to rise over it and float back...out of the confines of Las Noches, through the dark cavern and back into Soul Society, the lower Rukongai, where Kenpachi Zaraki had engaged a large group of powerful hollows.

_All warmth left him, and all he could feel was the chill of the rain that poured down from the black sky, running in streams and mixing with the blood that ran down the eleventh division captain's body. Drops of blood and rain flew in all directions as he turned and his haori flared around him, as his sword came down on hollow after screeching hollow, extinguishing one life after another. And all the while, Zaraki scowled impatiently and searched the area for more powerful types._

_"Come on, you lousy bastards! You are no fun at all!" he yelled._

_Heat seethed under his skin, turning blood and rain into a fine, ghostly mist that hung around his body as he moved. He swung his sword repeatedly, seeking sword or claw that could stop it, that could force him into a more worthy fight. Restless reiatsu flickered inside his whirling body like bolts of fine lightning, and even removed and quiet, Byakuya's dazed mind couldn't help but be captured by the beauty of it._

_It was a cold kind of beauty, to be sure. But there under the deep black sky, with the thunder rumbling and the lightning flashing fitfully, Zaraki's wicked smile seemed firelit and handsome, and the scars that Byakuya had explored earlier seemed to glow on his skin._

_Annoyed with the lack of challenge, Zaraki reached up and ripped away the patch over his eye, loosing the destructive golden power of his unrestrained reiatsu on the band of hollows that had surrounded him. Screams filled the air, mixing oddly with the peals of cracking thunder as the reiatsu simply ate most of the hollows alive, incinerating them before their minds could register that they were dying. He let out a disgusted breath as the sounds died away, and all that was left was the sound of the falling rain..._

_And Zaraki's footsteps._

They registered deeply in Byakuya's sleeping mind, stirring him. He felt the oddest sensation of having his arms and legs restrained, of something breaching his body near where the reiatsu chamber held their child. He groaned and tried to move, but felt a jolt of power and sank down again into deeper blackness.

"Oh no, we can't have that, now can we?" said a distorted voice, "Go back to sleep, Byakuya. We'll make sure you are nice and comfy, okay? There now, that's better."

The voice disappeared and the rain returned to his mind, and with it the heavy sound of Zaraki's footsteps on a hard, wet dirt trail.

_Weighed down by the rain, the big man's hair hung limply against his neck and shoulders, his bells unable to sound. But the sound of rain and footfalls continued. As Zaraki moved forward, Byakuya felt a shift in the reiatsu around him, something his more careless colleague ignored as he walked on. A shiver swept through Byakuya's restrained body as Zaraki finally sensed the approach of the powerful hollow and reached out to catch its sword as it came down. The hollow made a sound of surprise and hissed furiously._

_"You think you can challenge me?" laughed Zaraki, drawing his blade and still holding the hollow's with one bleeding hand, "Okay then, show me what you've got!"_

_Idiot!_

_Why do you do this?_

And he remembered their conversation from before...

_"Is that why you spill so much blood?" asked Byakuya, "Because it reveals people?"_

_"Partly. It's partly that...and partly because as long as I kill, I know I haven't died. If the other guy dies, then I live on. Simple, brutal facts of life. But I guess when you live in a big, pretty mansion, surrounded by the living, then you get distracted from the simple things...finding food, digging out a place to sleep...keeping yourself alive in a world that will just eventually kill you. Riches make you soft. Well...most people."_

_He gazed down into Byakuya's smoky eyes._

_"Maybe not you. Because you're just soft on the outside. Inside, you're as hard as me. Because you haven't let yourself be too distracted. You know that, despite the fancy things, the legions of family and friends, and the guards all around you, no one can save you from the hands of fate. There's only one way off that ride, Kuchiki."_

_"What...dying?"_

_"No, not dying, you fool," the other man hissed, leaning close and licking the noble's pale earlobe, "Kill. Move fate's hand yourself and don't let it grab you. It's a game...a sick, twisted game. And if you get good at it, you'll live longer."_

Byakuya felt his mind begin to clear suddenly. His eyes opened and encountered bright light, more distorted voices, and hands trying to hold him down.

"Knock him out! Now, before he...!"

"That's too much."

"He's too powerful for the limiters we have on him."

"Then, seal away his powers."

"He needs a small amount of power to sustain the reiatsu chamber or he'll lose the child."

At the mention of the baby, Byakuya threw himself against whatever was holding him down and heard angry shouts as pink petal blades erupted from his hands.

"Put him out!"

"It's too much too soon. He could lose the baby!"

"Put him out before he sees!"

A needle bit into his arm and the bright lights dimmed. And Byakuya quickly forgot about the voices and bright lights as his mind was transported back to the lower Rukongai, where Kenpachi Zaraki was now fully engaged with the hollow that had attacked him.

_"Good, good," he muttered appreciatively, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "Now, that's more like it! Bring it on!"_

_The two raised their weapons and shot forward, crashing against each other, making a sound louder than the thunder. Zaraki's laugh echoed stranglely as they tore away from each other, both leaking copious amounts of blood, the hollow panting and snarling, and Zaraki continuing to laugh._

_"That's it! Again!" he yelled, firing his drenched body forward and crashing furiously against the hollow, "Again!"_

Another sound began to reach Byakuya's ears...a hard, ringing cry of intense pain.

"You've pushed him too hard!" a strident voice hissed, "The reiatsu is destabilizing!"

Byakuya groaned and tried to reach for his abdomen, but found that his wrists were still restrained.

"Go. Take him back. We have what we need in the way of data for now."

Another cry sounded as he felt his body being freed and lifted.

"There now, Captain Kuchiki, you'll be all right. You just need that animal to come and bond with you a bit to settle the reiatsu."

A heavy jolt of pain shocked another loud cry from his lips.

_A world away, somewhere deep in the lower Rukongai, Kenpachi Zaraki froze and grabbed the hollow's incoming sword._

_"What the fuck?" he hissed, "That was..."_

_He was thrown off his feet by a cero and came crashing down into a small grove of trees, taking the trees down with his tumbling body._

_Now, it was the hollow's laughter that sounded, louder than the thunder._

_"You fool! You let yourself be distracted. Well...I hope that whatever caused you to lose focus was worth dying for!"_

_The hollow moved forward, gathering itself to loose another cero. Ahead of him, the shattered trees lay in ruins and all he could see of the fallen captain was the fluttering edge of his haori and dripping blood, that mixed with the rain and drizzled down the splintered remains of the fallen trees. _

_"Huh..." huffed the hollow, "Goodbye, shinigami captain!"_

_Red light flared around the beast's claws and shot towards the place where Zaraki had fallen. The sound of the hollow's laughter was joined by a hard, pained cry._

Byakuya sat up as the door to his bedroom flew open and Torio flew into the room, followed by Byakuya's bodyguard and head of house security.

"Lord Kuchiki!" cried Torio, "Lord Kuchiki, are you all right?"

He stared at the two armed men, then looked out the doors at the pouring rain, his ears strained and listening.

"I must have been dreaming," he told the two others, "I must have been..."

He broke off and gasped, wrapping his arms around his midsection as the baby's reiatsu flared explosively inside him and pain rocketed through him. Torio rushed to his side as the head of security flash stepped away, calling for the clan healer. Byakuya climbed out of bed on shaking legs and stumbled towards the door, oblivious to Torio's worried questions, and his pleas for the noble to return to his bed.

"I must have been dreaming," Byakuya muttered dazedly, "I have to have been!"

"Lord Kuchiki, please, come back to bed! You're not well, sir! Lord Kuchiki!"

Byakuya dropped onto his knees near the door, leaning heavily against the doorframe, panting and straining his ears. The healer arrived and knelt beside him, assessing him quickly, then looking around.

"Where is Captain Zaraki?" he asked sternly, "Lord Kuchiki needs his reiatsu stabilized immediately!"

"I...I don't know!" cried Torio, "He was here earlier. I didn't see him leave."

"Well, he needs to come back," said the healer, "We need him here now! I can help somewhat, but he won't fully stabilize until the father begins the bonding."

Byakuya closed his eyes, listening quietly to the sound of the rain and waiting.

_It was only a dream..._

_Just a dream..._

_It wasn't real._

_It wasn't real._

_It wasn't..._

His eyes flew open as sudden footsteps sounded on the walkway, and a tall, hulking shape moved through the darkness towards him. At first, he wondered if it was the hollow from his nightmare, come to claim him as it had claimed Zaraki. But a moment later, the house lights snapped on and Byakuya found himself staring up at Kenpachi Zaraki, naked, but for his hakama, covered with blood and drenched in rain. He stopped and gazed down at Byakuya as the clan healer began to sputter something about the noble's condition.

"Fuck, Kuchiki," Zaraki said, completely ignoring the healer and glaring at Byakuya, "Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

Byakuya stared up at him through startled, haunted eyes.

"Kenpachi..." he murmured dazedly, "You...but the hollow...the cero?"

Zaraki blinked in surprise.

"How'd you know about that? Besides the blood all over me?" the bigger man asked, "Or was it like when I heard you yelling at me in my head? Stupid son of a bitch, you almost got me killed!"

He dropped down in front of Byakuya and started to wrap his arms around the noble, but pulled away, gazing at him in amusement as Byakuya balled his hands into fists and started to beat them against the other man.

"You stupid...brainless...idiot! I thought you were...!"

"Nah...I'm fine. You look like shit, though. If you'll stop beating on me, I'll help you calm that little bastard's reiatsu before it eats you alive."

Byakuya let his fists drop into his lap and leaned against Zaraki, heedless of the blood and raindrops that soaked his sleeping yukata. Cold, wet hands found his warm belly, making him curse in annoyance, and he glared unhappily at the other man as Zaraki regained his more relaxed bearing.

"I hate you," Byakuya whispered, leaning against his shoulder and closing his eyes, "I wish you hadn't come back. You're horrid."

"Yeah, I got that. I'll just keep that in mind. Now, shut up and bond."

Byakuya let out a sighing breath and went quiet, his heart slowing and reiatsu calming as Zaraki's seeped into his body and wrapped around the baby's, bringing it slowly back into balance with his. He breathed in the fresh smell of rain and the coppery scent of blood on the other man's skin and started to drift off.

"The captain commander won't be pleased that you've lost your haori again," the noble yawned.

"Yeah? Screw the old man. That thing's a fucking bother anyway."

"What happened with the hollow...in the end?"

Zaraki laughed.

"What do you think? I killed the fucker. Shame too. I was having fun until I heard you in my head and had to just fry him."

"You're impossible..."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I think you top that category."

"Just as long as I'm on top..."

"Shut up."

"Admit it, you were glad to see me, weren't you?"

"No."

"You're kinda bitchy tonight. I guess I shouldn't expect a good night kiss, ne?"

"No."

Zaraki laughed and tangled his fingers in the noble's hair, planting kisses on the soft flesh of his neck as their bonding continued.


	8. Reading and Speaking

**Chapter 8: Reading and Speaking**

"You okay, Byakushi?" asked a little girl's voice, stirring the sluggish noble.

Byakuya groaned as he was stricken with an intense wave of nausea and instant dizziness upon sitting up. He didn't dare trust his legs, so grabbed a small trashcan and loosed the contents of his stomach violently. The pink haired vice captain climbed onto the bed, patting his back gently and talking in a sympathetic tone as he heaved again. The stars before his eyes thickened to the point at which he could not see, at which point, he attempted to set the trashcan down, lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

_Kami, I'm glad to lose consciousness..._, he thought as everything went dark and quiet around him again.

When he woke, he wasn't so sure.

"Wh-what is happening?" he gasped as he came awake again.

"Lie still," Kenpachi growled softly in his ear, "You came unbalanced again. You almost bought it, too. So, lie the hell down and don't move, okay?"

"Ugh..." groaned Byakuya, closing his eyes.

"That's better," said Kenpachi.

"What's happening? How did I get to the fourth division?"

Kenpachi laughed shortly.

"How do you think you got here? I carried your lazy, fainting pansy-ass down here when you quit breathing on me. You know, Kuchiki, I've really wanted to kill you before...still kinda do, but I want to be the one to beat you to death, not have you collapse at my feet like a little kid."

"You're repulsive. Get away from me before you make me throw up again!"

"Like you have anything left in you to throw up," chuckled Zaraki, pulling his hands away from Byakuya's belly and standing.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Huh..." said the other captain, flippantly, "I run the eleventh, remember? I gotta go to work, honey."

He turned back and kissed the blinking noble on the cheek.

"Don't let the little bastard in there burn out your insides while I'm gone. I have stuff to do."

"Kenpachi..."

Zaraki stopped in front of the door, with his back to Byakuya, but said nothing.

"Arigato...for not allowing me to die."

Zaraki glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"I expect a real good fight when you pop that little monster out of your belly and you're working on all thrusters again, okay?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Very well."

"I'll put that on my calendar," chuckled Zaraki, giving the noble a sly wink, "You be good or Captain Unohana will have your ass."

"As though such a thing is even possible," Byakuya muttered as the other captain left the room, "Though she would probably be a hundred times more pleasant..."

He gave another bored sigh, looking around the hospital room for a source of distraction. The television offered little of interest and there was nothing to read, so he turned his head to look out the window, and tried to imagine what the child he was carrying would be like.

_Kami, I hope that he doesn't inherit his father's death wish. But then, I think that is more a function of where Zaraki grew up, and it is not so much a matter of individual nature. Then again..._

The door to his room opened and Hanatarou entered the room, bearing a tray piled with food, and with Captain Unohana a step behind.

"Well," the lady healer said, smiling, "You look much better, Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes," Byakuya said in a bored tone, "I imagine that breathing is better than not breathing, is it not?"

"Ah, I see your mood is still being affected by your condition? Or is this your natural charm coming out?"

"Amusing," the noble said, his lips twitching very slightly, "Do you have any information about why I nearly died or have you come to drain me of blood for more tests?"

"Oh, I took all I needed while you were blissfully unconscious," Unohana said pleasantly, "I have made a few conclusions, but I have some questions as well."

"Well, as you can see, you have a captive audience," he answered dryly, "I become dizzy and faint when I try to stand, as that barbarian was, I am certain, eager to point out."

"Yes," Unohana giggled softly, "He did say something to that effect..."

"But in a much more repulsive way, I am certain."

"Of course. But do not worry. There is a reason why these things are happening."

"Please do not tell me that these are just the joys of gestation," Byakuya warned her, "I have known pregnant women, and their side effects, though at times annoying, went away at some point. So, why is my body reacting to violently to this...besides the fact that I cannot bear the presence of the little brat's father?"

Captain Unohana cleared her throat to stifle another laugh.

"Oh, don't be so irascible, Captain Kuchiki. You know, Captain Zaraki was very gentle with you while you were unconscious...quite unlike himself."

"And immediately upon my waking, he forced me to agree to duel after the baby is born to pay him back for it."

"Ah, I don't think that is what he was referring to. In all seriousness, Captain, he seemed truly concerned."

"Yes, he looked it when I..."

"You need to listen to me and understand this, Captain Kuchiki. I am a physician. I know the physical signs of stress and what they mean...exactly what they mean. Captain Zaraki was very worried about you."

"And what do my physical signs tell you?" asked the noble.

The healer turned her large blue eyes on him, and Byakuya felt an odd stab of unnaturally powerful anxiety.

"You are very difficult to read while you are awake, Captain," she said finally, "however, while you were semi-conscious, you sought his hand as eagerly as he sought yours. And you asked him to stay."

Byakuya's eyes closed and a soft blush rose on his face.

"I imagine he had something horrid to say in response?" he asked, biting at his lips.

"Actually, he didn't answer aloud," said the healer.

Byakuya's eyes opened and met hers questioningly.

"What...?"

"He squeezed your hand to let you know that he was still there...and he kissed your fingertips. He...thought I wasn't looking."

Byakuya found himself momentarily speechless.

"You know," Unohana went on, "The two of you seem to have a language all your own between you. You speak and understand it perfectly until your hearts begin to engage, and then you forget how to read and talk to each other. It is lucky for you that I also understand the language that you speak, and I hear very clearly what you are trying to tell each other."

"And that is?"

"Oh, come now, Captain Kuchiki," said the healer, giving him a knowing look, "You already know, ne?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Yes, you do," Unohana insisted, "You simply don't want to say it out loud, so I will say it for you."

"If you are going to say that I am in love with that stupid, reckless, brainless barbarian, then..."

"You _are_ in love with him, and Captain Zaraki returns that emotion wholeheartedly."

The first part of her statement made him roll his eyes, but the second froze him in place.

"Wh-what?"

"I said that you..."

"I heard that part, and it is ridiculous, but what did you say after that?" he asked stridently.

"I said that Captain Zaraki is in love with you," Captain Unohana said, matter-of-factly.

Byakuya stared at her silently, trying to make sense of the words, but he couldn't for the life of him imagine Kenpachi Zaraki loving anyone. Beating or killing...removing body parts, perhaps, but not...

"But enough about all of that," the healer went on, "Why don't you get started on your lunch and I will examine you and ask a few questions."

Byakuya started to decline the food, but read the look on the lady healer's face and somehow found an appetite for the food forming.

"Your baby seems to be growing at a slightly faster than normal rate, but is perfectly healthy. You may give birth a bit sooner than anticipated."

"That would be good," Byakuya sighed, "a relief."

"But there is an issue with the baby's reiatsu..."

"What?" asked Byakuya, his hand seeking his abdomen in what seemed a protective gesture.

"Oh, do not worry for the child," Unohana assured him, "In fact, it is you I am worried about."

"Why?"

"Well, as you know, Captain Zaraki is possessed of dangerously strong reiatsu. And it seems that this child too, possesses that same gift of intense power."

"I have powerful reiatsu as well," answered Byakuya, frowning.

"Yes, but for some reason, this reiatsu has been showing signs of instability, swells of intense power, of something affecting it."

"But you said that it will not hurt the baby?" Byakuya asked, tension in his voice.

"No, it will not hurt the baby, but you may need some help coping with the power swells associated with it."

"I thought that was what Kenpachi..."

He stopped himself.

"I thought that was what _he _was doing with that bonding."

"That is only part of the answer," said the healer, "I have yet to understand why these power surges keep happening. At first, it seemed random, but when you were brought in, there was something odd about you and the reiatsu chamber within you that Aizen put there."

"The chamber?" Byakuya queried, "What was wrong with it?"

"It had been manipulated...by someone who knew how," Unohana announced.

"M-manipluated?"

"Captain Kuchiki," the healer said, looking into his eyes, "Do you remember leaving Kuchiki Manor last night?"

"L-leaving...no, no I don't. I was there the whole time!"

"But your attendant told the healer we sent that you were sleeping," added Unohana, looking at him meaningfully.

Byakuya took a surprised breath.

"An...illusion?" he queried.

"Sousuke Aizen did have the chamber placed in your body and was responsible for Captain Zaraki having intercourse with you in Las Noches, ne?"

"H-he was," admitted Byakuya, "but...but he...why would he do this? Why would he purposely impregnate me with Kenpachi's baby and...and manipulate the chamber to make the effects stronger?"

"I do not know the answer to that," said the healer, worriedly, "But I know that he is working a plan of some kind here."

"_Sweet Kami!_" gasped Byakuya, looking ill, "Captain Unohana, wh-what if the whole thing is an illusion and Kenpachi is not the father! Aizen had me unconscious. he certainly could have impregnated me, then set that whole thing up with Captain Zaraki! He would _know_ that it would take a strong shinigami to bear his child, but he wouldn't want to make it obvious, lest the child become a target."

"I don't think that he..."

"But how do we really know?" asked Byakuya, looking alarmed, "I could be carrying that man's child!"

He barely noticed Captain Unohana's arm wrapping around his shoulders and her healing power flaring.

"Oh my kami...what if...? What if...?" he repeated dizzily, "How do we know? With his illusions...?"

"We do have a means to work around that," said the healer, "Remember that to be fooled by his illusions, one must have been hypnotized..."

"But he hypnotizes some without them knowing! And if he came to Kuchiki Manor, I _know _that many of the ones around me had not seen his shikai! They should have known if Aizen came to the manor, but no one seems to have noticed!"

"Captain Kuchiki, you must remain calm," the healer chided him, "The powers in your body are increasingly more unstable. I will have you examined by a group of healers. some who have seen his shikai and some who have not. We should have clashing conclusions if Aizen did impregnate you."

"But whether he did or not, he seems to be able to waltz in and reach me at any time..."

"Was Captain Zaraki with you last night? All of last night?" Unohana asked suddenly.

"N-no," said Byakuya, still looking pale and nauseous, "He...we made love..."

An instant blush came to his face as he realized what he had said.

"I mean...we were together...in the same room. But he...left. He went to the lower Rukongai and patrolled for a time, then returned and found that my reiatsu had become unbalanced."

"So the imbalance happened while he was gone, ne?"

"Yes."

"And you know that he would have 'replaced' you with an illusion. You know as well that one very close to you would be able to detect it."

"Are you telling me that the only way to keep Aizen away from me is to convince that barbarian to stay with me all of the time? We would drive each other mad!"

Unohana smiled.

"That would be better than letting Aizen reach you easily, ne?"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"You cannot tell Kenpachi Zaraki to remain with me like a bodyguard. He excels at crushing bodies, not protecting them," he objected.

"But he loves you. So, he will do this."

"You had better tell him then," said the noble, shaking his head, "He will likely tell you that Aizen can have me if he wants me."

"Captain Kuchiki, what a thing to say!" said the healer, frowning, "I am sure that when I talk to him, he will agree to watch over you, without hesitation."

"Hmmm," muttered the noble, "Only if you employ your convincing powers on him."

"Captain...you insult me," the healer chuckled.

"I respect your abilities," Byakuya said, quieting as he considered things, "Go ahead, then. I will entrust myself to Kenpachi if he is willing to stay with me."

"I will," said the healer, looking pleased, "And you eat a significant amount of that food so that your reiatsu grows stronger to better balance with your child's...and then rest. I am going to keep you here, as I think Sousuke Aizen will be less likely to be able to reach you here."

"Shouldn't you determine first that he is attempting something?" asked Byakuya.

"I will do that now, and then I will contact your...I will contact Captain Zaraki."

Byakuya watched as Captain Unohana left, then placated a hovering Hanatarou by eating more than he felt capable of eating. He surprised himself by feeling better...enough so that he could drift off.

The last thing he felt as he entered sleep was a large, rough hand sliding into his and Zaraki's voice in his ear.

"Damn, you are a pain in the ass, Kuchiki."

It took surprisingly immense effort to hold back a smile and to hang on to his pride.


	9. A Different Kind of Battle

**Chapter 9: A Different Kind of Battle**

"You haven't been attempting to have sex with me after the bonding since I arrived at the healing center," Byakuya observed as Zaraki sat behind him on the hospital bed, his body wrapped around the noble's and his hands pouring reiatsu into Byakuya's bare belly.

"So?" Zaraki asked gruffly, "You worried my cock might start to weigh me down?"

"No," Byakuya answered, frowning in annoyance.

"You miss being fucked?"

"No," he lied brazenly.

"Then why do you give a damn?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I wondered if it was uncomfortable for you. You are remaining with me and engaging in bonding several times a day, which I am very aware, leaves you with an uncomfortable..."

"...hard on," finished Zaraki, "Again, so what? You think I can't jack off? You do afterwards, don't you?"

"But I thought that..."

"Yeah, I like fucking you...but not when you are suffering from fainting fits and you quit breathing. You're too damned delicate, right now."

Byakuya frowned.

"You aren't having sex with me because you are afraid you will kill me?" he asked in a confrontational tone.

"Hey," Zaraki said, grinning at him, "Don't get your panties in a knot, sweetheart. I'll fuck you to your heart's content when you're done incubating."

"You aren't going to make love to me until...?"

He stopped short, realizing what he was really saying to the other man. Zaraki gazed at him quietly, his smile fading. He brought his lips to Byakuya's ear, and both the man's hot breath on his skin and the words he whispered, sent a shiver down the noble's spine.

"I know. I'm a bad obsession...kinda like chocolate is a bad obsession, because as much as you like it, it makes you fat."

"I am _not_ fat! I am pregnant!" snapped the noble, trying to pull free of the other man.

Zaraki caught him around the midsection and hauled him back to continue the bonding.

"Listen for a sec, before you go throwing a hissy-fit," the bigger man growled, "I wasn't calling you fat. I was making an analogy."

"I am frankly surprised you understand the word and the concept. Oh wait, it has the word anal in it, and you certainly understand that!"

"You _really_ shouldn't be calling anyone else anal, Kuchiki. It's damned hypocritical."

Byakuya scowled.

"What, did you _slaughter_ a dictionary and accidentally inhale a few new words?"

Zaraki moved with stunning speed, shifting and throwing Byakuya down on his back before the surprised noble could react. He brought his face close to the now furious noble's, and held him down tightly.

"Look, I'm trying to tell you something, here. Shut up and listen!" he said, his lips tantalizingly close to Byakuya's, "You and I are bad for each other. We've known that from the start. We didn't fall in love and decide to have this kid together. And we didn't plan a future together either. I don't fit into your life and you don't fit into mine. And we both know that."

"That is not why you are refusing to have sex with me," Byakuya said calmly.

"Oh?" queried the bigger man, glaring down into Byakuya's widened eyes, "Then, why am I turning down your repeated offers to let me raid your goodies, Princess?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You are both denying me sex and provoking my ire purposely because you do not want to admit that you..."

Zaraki's hand clamped down on his mouth forcefully, then he roared in pain as the noble sank his pretty, white teeth into the man's offending hand.

"Don't say it, Kuchiki!" Zaraki yelled angrily, "Don't _feed_ me that crap about how the 'connection of our energies has made me fall in love with you' and I should just admit it to myself and I'll feel all better!"

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"I don't _do _warm and fluffy, and I'll _eat _fucking cupid and his arrows for breakfast! I..."

"I wasn't going to say that you are in love with me."

Zaraki froze, staring at him.

"You weren't?" he asked, looking confused.

"No."

_I will never say that to you._

"Huh..." Zaraki mused, "Then...what were you going to say?"

Byakuya gave him a decidedly vicious smile.

"I was going to say that you weren't having sex with me, and you were trying to provoke me...because you are afraid."

The room went dead silent, and neither man moved, breathed, nor broke eye contact. Zaraki's reiatsu swelled, and the man's eyes turned deadly. Seeing the noble's satisfied smirk only stoked his ire until it seemed to Byakuya that he would have to loose his fury or simply explode. He managed to hold his burgeoning power back...just barely and glared hotly down into the noble's flaring eyes.

"You know," he growled furiously, "If your little pansy-ass wasn't knocked up right now, I would kick the ever-loving _shit_ outta you for saying that!"

"As if you could!" the noble hissed, "I may be pregnant, but I am more than capable of returning in kind whatever torments you have to offer. So do not insult me by daring to call me _weak_ again!"

"I could knock you out with a feather, cupcake," Zaraki said, struggling to keep his reiatsu in check as his fury with the petulant noble grew.

"Only if it was propelled by your disgustingly foul breath," Byakuya fired back.

"HEY!" roared Zaraki, his reiatsu leaking out and burning against Byakuya's skin, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"Oh," said Byakuya, "My apologies. But I do so love your little temper tantrums. Perhaps if you open your mouth a little wider and trumpet that rakish voice of yours a little louder, everyone in the entire healing center will be able to enjoy it as much as I do."

Byakuya inhaled sharply as Zaraki's teeth clenched and his power exploded around them.

"You want to share what's between us with everyone in the place, then let's go, Princess!" he yelled, "I'm gonna fuck the living hell outta you and make you scream my name so everyone knows who your fucking babydaddy is!"

"Do your worst, you disgusting mongrel!" Byakuya snapped back, "I won't even break a sweat!"

"You'll have my cum coming out of your eyeballs when I'm through with you, you annoying, fucking white bread piece of prissy shit!" Zaraki howled.

Byakuya turned his body and started to pull free of the other man, but was thrown facedown and invaded forcefully from behind. His pretty mouth opened in an exclamation of mingled surprise, fury and arousal. The erotic sound sank into Zaraki's ears and fell over his senses, shocking him into motion. Byakuya closed his eyes and moaned heatedly, his defying him and rising to welcome the bigger man's attentions.

"You're sweating now, Princess!" Zaraki panted, thrusting wildly, and beginning to laugh.

His head spinning madly, Byakuya sucked in a breath and tightened himself around Zaraki's marauding member.

"S-son of a BITCH!" gasped Zaraki, "Holy HELL! F-feels so damned good!"

Byakuya clenched the sheets and panted out hungry, primal moans, rising in pitch as the man on top of him brought him careening to the ends of his sanity. For a moment, pride fell away and all awareness of the outside world disappeared. All that existed for the spellbound noble was the movements of his body, working in harmony with that of the man on top of him, taking both of their entangled souls and throwing them forcefully over into ecstasy.

Zaraki closed his eyes and loosed a stream of obscenities as the coil inside him snapped and his fiery release filled the noble. Byakuya groaned fitfully, forcing down and refusing to yield the screams of pleasure that boiled up inside him. Zaraki withdrew suddenly, shocking him with pleasure again as the bigger man's mouth lovingly attacked his heated flesh. The noble bit down on his tongue, loathe to give in as Zaraki pleasured him to near oblivion and the man's mouth clamped down and sucked viciously until Byakuya found it impossible to hold back in any way, any longer.

A heedless scream escaped the noble's fine lips as he climaxed, and Zaraki smiled smugly at the fact that Byakuya screamed out his name in a long stream of howled insults and epithets. Zaraki kissed his way up Byakuya's sweat dampened torso, then sank into his mouth, chuckling at how eagerly the noble sought his tongue to share in the mingling of their blended tastes.

They went on exchanging hard, penetrating kisses, failing completely to notice the open door, and the collapsed healer lying in the doorway. The two finally disentangled themselves from each other, pulling at the blankets to cover their naked bodies as Captain Unohana stepped daintily over her unconscious subordinate, leaving him for two other healers to collect as she frowned disapprovingly at the two men lying sprawled across the bed.

"_Gentlemen_," she said reprovingly, "need I remind you that you are in a hospital? You have rendered several staff members and patients in the adjoining rooms unconscious, and you triggered the division alarms with your loud and raucous _activities_!"

"I think you mean loud and raucous _sex_," Zaraki corrected her, grinning satedly, "Oh, and I bonded with the little fruit loop while I was at it, so that's done as per your order, Captain."

"Be that as it may," the healer said, her face perfectly composed, but an odd, threatening swell in her reiatsu, "I did _not_ order you to disrupt this facility as you did. So, I am having Captain Kuchiki moved to a more private location, so that..."

"Not necessary," Zaraki said, sliding out of bed and dragging the surprised noble into his arms.

"What are you _doing_, you ridiculous idiot?" demanded Byakuya, "I...!"

Zaraki stopped him with a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Hold that thought, Princess," he laughed, "I'm still talking to Sister Sledgehammer over here."

"How _dare_ you!" Byakuya objected, wiping his mouth on his yukata sleeve.

"Just ignore him," said Zaraki, covering the struggling noble's mouth and earning another nasty bite, "Anyway, as I was saying, Princess Kuchiki doesn't like being _laid_ up in the hospital for days on end. You said he was gonna be fine as long as I kept him from getting unbalanced..."

"And as long as Sousuke Aizen does not return to manipulate the chamber again."

"I got that covered. I won't let Kuchiki out of my sight for a second."

"Ah," said the healer, eyeing him knowingly, "So...you...?"

"Don't finish that sentence," said Zaraki, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head so that his bells rang, "It's no fucking love affair here, just two guys who that twisted freak manipulated into screwing each other and making a baby."

"You don't even know that the baby is yours!" Byakuya objected, "For all we know, Aizen could have fathered the child himself, while I was unconscious!"

"Naw," said Zaraki, grinning and shaking his head, "That's baby's not Aizen's. It's definitely mine."

"How do you know, _baka_?" Byakuya snapped, "That baby could..."

"Hey, shut up about that, will you? You're giving me a headache. The little bastard's mine, and you know it."

"But how...?"

"I just know," Zaraki said, shaking his head, "Trust me."

"_Trust _you?" Byakuya sniped as Zaraki started towards the door, "I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"And that would be a lot less far than usual, you being about as formidable as a little girl, right now!" quipped the bigger man.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Yachiru is a little girl," he said pointedly.

"Hah...huh, you're right," Zaraki laughed, "Better not tell her I said that."

"Yes," Byakuya said, smirking, "Or she might cut off all of your bells during the night."

"Naw, she likes'em too much."

"She like my koi too...and absconds with them on every occasion when my back is turned. Which reminds me, we had best go, ne?"

Zaraki chuckled and started forward, but stopped again as he encountered Captain Unohana standing with crossed arms and blocking the doorway.

"You are not leaving here without filling out the proper paperwork. And..."

"Come now, Captain," said Byakuya, more calmly, "I will have my attendant see to that. I am rather weary and I think I would sleep better in my own bed. Captain Zaraki has assured me he will stay to warn the staff if Aizen attempts to reach me. And I feel fine now, except for needing some rest."

"Well," said the healer, sighing, "I think that everyone here might sleep better, _and not be knocked unconscious_ if I did discharge you. I suppose I must do so for the greater good. But I expect that you will _rest_, Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes, rest, I understand," Byakuya said, off-handedly, "So...we may go then?"

"Oh, very well," said Unohana, shaking her head, "I suppose you are in capable hands where your protection is concerned. But I will be sending Hanatarou to check up on you, and I will alert you as soon as the paternity testing has concluded."

"I told you it's not necessary," groaned Zaraki, "The brat's mine. Only _my_ kid could turn Byakuya Kuchiki into the mess this guy is, eh? OW!"

Byakuya's angry eyes met his, confrontationally.

"Put me _down_, you moron!" he snapped, "I am quite capable of walking home!"

"No way, toots," Zaraki said, holding the struggling noble tightly, "She said to protect you and make you rest. And last time I checked, walking wasn't resting."

"I can walk a bit," objected the noble, "Walking is not too..."

"No way, I'm carryin' you, so shut up!"

"Put me down or I will...!"

"_Gentlemen_!" exclaimed the healer, freezing him with her frighteningly pleasant voice, "You will exit my headquarters quietly."

Byakuya and Zaraki felt sweat break out on their foreheads.

"Good work, baka!" Byakuya hissed beneath his breath, "Now, put me _down_!"

"Put Captain Kuchiki down at once," ordered the healer, "He may walk home, and then he is to rest and allow his staff to spoil him."

"I _deserve _to have them spoil me, having to put up with this ridiculous...mmmmgh!"

His voice went muffled as Zaraki stopped his words with a forceful kiss, and the man set him back on his feet.

"Don't faint on me now," Zaraki said, looking amused, "I might not catch you."

"As though I would want to be caught by you, you overgrown baboon!" sniped the noble.

"Good day, Captains," Unohana said, regaining her less threatening pleasant tone.

She shook her head ruefully as the two men walked past her and out the door, hardly noticing that she was still there, and not noticing at all, the odd, intimidated looks they received from the healing staff as they exited the healing center.

"I'll need to stop by the sixth division and speak to Renji about..."

"Ah, no, you don't, sweetheart," said Zaraki, shaking his head, "You're on medical leave, remember?"

"I do not have a problem with my memory," Byakuya said darkly, "And I will thank you to remember that although I am on leave, I am not barred from dropping in to see how things are going."

"R-right," said Zaraki, "You've got five minutes, then I'm picking you up and carrying you home."

"Try it and I will kill you."

"Not likely."

"Then, I will wait until I give birth and then kill you."

"Still not going to happen."

"So sure?"

"Yeah, so pipe down and lets get this over with."

"I'll want a cup of Renji's tea."

"Then, he'd better have the water hot and ready."

"There is a particular method."

"Then, it had better be a fast one."

Byakuya frowned.

"Good tea takes eight minutes to prepare to my specifications."

"Then, hope you don't spill any while I'm carrying you home," Zaraki answered, smirking.

"Aren't you tired already of hounding me with your incessant, invasive orders? I won't listen to you anyway."

"That's okay, I'm used to that," sighed the bigger man, "But yeah, it's boring as hell. Still..."

He reached down and patted Byakuya's protruding belly.

"There's something in this for me, too, ne?"

Byakuya stopped walking and looked quietly down at his abdomen.

"Kenpachi," he said solemnly, "will you feel the same if this is not your child? If Aizen...?"

"Hey," said Zaraki, sliding an arm around him and squeezing gently, "I told you not to worry about that. Hell, you've obviously got enough to do just remembering to breathe. Shit..."

He frowned and tilted his head questioningly as Byakuya glanced at the sixth division, but then turned in the direction of the manor.

"I thought you were all hot to see your vice captain," he queried.

Byakuya turned one dark, gray eye on him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I have perfect confidence in Renji," he said quietly, "Besides, the less of my squad that sees me in this condition, the better."

"What's wrong with being pregnant?" asked the bigger man.

Byakuya shook his head and frowned.

"Are you _really_ asking me that?" he asked, "Aren't you the one who constantly pokes fun at my circumstances?"

"Yeah," chuckled Zaraki, "I have to have something to do while we wait for the little beast to be born. I get bored. Don't worry, you'll make it up to me later."

"I know, I know," sighed the noble, "By getting bloody with you after I give birth."

"Actually, I meant by sucking me off after you rest for a while, but that's fine too. I can wait."

"Ah...so generous," Byakuya said with calm sarcasm.

"Wait until we get home and you sleep for awhile. I'll show you some real generosity."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"You know you can't," laughed Zaraki.

"Shut up, you're making me nauseous."

"Need to go back to the healing center?"

"I might after a few more hours of your fine company."

"Get used to it."

"Not possible."

"It's me or Sister Sledgehammer, toots."

"Do not call me that."

"Right, Princess."

"Or that."

"Well, what can I call you?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Just use my name."

"Okay, that's Princess _Kuchiki_."

"I hate you."

"I know."


	10. The Fire

**Chapter 10: Watched**

"Well, this is going to make things awkward, ne?" said Gin, smirking as he and Aizen watched Byakuya rest beneath a sakura tree at the top of a cliff, while the eleventh division captain sparred with a group of Squad eleven fighters, beat the living hell out of them and moved on to the next group, "That overgrown pit bull hasn't left his side for a moment since Kuchiki was released from the healing center."

"I think," said Aizen, watching the shinigamis in the meadow below them, "that it means that Captain Unohana has become suspicious."

"Damn, this is boring!" complained Zaraki, using just his spiritual pressure to knock half of the group off of their feet.

"That is because you do not challenge yourself," replied Byakuya, shifting to rest more in the shade, "You already know that you can smash them with your hands, barbarian style. Why not try something with a bit more sophistication?"

"Well, listen to you, _Kuchiki-hime_, giving me pointers. You want to get off your pregnant ass and show me how to fight them then? I'd like to see you waddle over here and try!"

"Oh, they are _adorable_ together, aren't they?" chuckled Gin, "One might be tempted to think that they were really in love."

"Hmmm," said Aizen, watching the two closely as Byakuya swept down off of the cliff and flash stepped towards the other captain, attacking with a blaze of hakudo strikes that belied his current, very pregnant state.

"Stop it, baka!" Zaraki complained, "I was kidding. And what fun is it being annoyed by something that I can't hit back? It just pisses me off more!"

"Do you think I am any happier about this than you are, being housebound and going out of my mind with boredom at having nothing to do but gestate for months on end?" Byakuya complained.

"Sheesh," Renji muttered to Ikkaku and Yumichika, where they stood, waiting to spar with the eleventh division captain, "They're both having mood swings."

"It's cabin fever," sighed Yumichika, sliding his fingers through his hair, "They've been pretty much incarcerated here at the manor ever since Captain Unohana suspected that Sousuke Aizen had abducted Captain Kuchiki from right under his own guards' noses, while our captain was out slaying hollows and not watching over him like a hawk."

"Yeah, well, all I can say is that Captain had better give birth soon or one or both of those two are going to level the entire estate with their reiatsu."

"Ah well," laughed Yumichika, "They have the money to rebuild."

"You got that right," chuckled Renji, pausing and looking more closely as Zaraki grabbed the punching and kicking sixth division captain and weakened his knees with a sweltering, penetrating kiss.

"Oh dammit," complained Ikkaku, "We didn't even get our turn fighting him, and they're already at it again. Damned pheromones..."

"Huh?" mused Renji, looking confused.

Yumichika giggled.

"Apparently, your captain is giving off odd attractive scents that Captain Unohana said are secreted by the body to ensure that the parents attend to the necessary bonding. But every time our captain gets a good whiff of him, he forgets all about fighting and just wants to fuck the living daylights out of that man."

"Yeah," agreed Ikkaku, "Half the time, they don't even make it to the bedroom anymore."

"B-but," objected Renji, looking more confused, "They talk to each other like they can't stand each other! Why the hell do they do that if they're in love?"

"Go ask them," Yumichika said, shrugging flippantly, "I don't think that even they know what's in their heads right now. Mother Nature has those two very tightly bound in her little, malevolent fist."

The three exchanged bemused glances as Zaraki suddenly threw a struggling Byakuya over his shoulder and flash stepped towards the manor, then burst into laughter.

"Here we go again," chortled Yumichika.

"Well, kids, it looks like no more sparring, so let's say we go get drunk off our asses and then give my feathered friend here a good hard ride in honor of our love enslaved captains?" suggested Ikkaku, "I'll even buy the first round."

"How generous," said Yumichika, glaring, "If you think you can keep yourself from spouting such ugly words, I might take you up on that. What say, Renji?"

"Oh me?" grinned the redhead, "Drinking? Sex? Hey, if there's no fighting to do, those are my next favorite things! I'm in."

They watched as their captains disappeared into the trees at the top of the cliff, then flash stepped away together.

A short distance away, Aizen frowned and shook his head in annoyance.

"We need to push Kuchiki to the full limits of the chamber. It is no good if we do not push him to the ends of his endurance, because the hougyoku will clearly push him at least that far."

He noted the suddenly dour look on Gin's face and smirked.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sorry for them? Remember, they wouldn't feel anything but the usual disgust for each other if we hadn't used them in this. And once Kuchiki is in our hands for good, Zaraki will quickly find other things to distract him."

"You don't think that he will mourn them at all?" Gin asked.

"What? Do you think that what you see between them is real, Gin? Didn't you hear me? I told you that we made it happen."

"I understand that," Gin said unhappily, "But you can't discount a couple's emotions for each other, just because they were manipulated into them."

"And it bothers you to break up a couple that has truly fallen in love?" asked Aizen curiously, "I didn't take you for such a sentimental being..."

"If someone did something like this to me, would you come after me?" Gin asked suddenly.

Aizen's head tilted and his eyes narrowed affectionately.

"I would never let them take you from me in the first place," Aizen said, slipping an arm around the silver-haired man and offering him a warm, placating kiss.

"Hmmm," he mused aloud, kissing Gin again, "Perhaps you are right."

"I am?" Gin asked, frowning.

"Yes. Perhaps...it is time that we just accepted that these two have fallen in love and the only way to achieve what we want is to bring them both to Las Noches and let Kuchiki have his child there, with the father at his side."

"And then?" asked Gin, "You can't let them go, ne?"

"No, not Byakuya anyway," Aizen said quietly, "But...if we have his lover and their child, I think Byakuya just might give in to us and bear the hougyoku-child without a fight. After he does, if it pleases you, we can let their entire little family go home alive. How is that?"

"Hmmm, you are being indulgent today. Too bad we aren't in Las Noches now..." Gin said suggestively, "I could come up with some other requests."

"And what is it you would want that we can't do right here?" Aizen said, sinking into Gin's mouth again and reaching for the tie at his waist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya let out a relieved breath as his body came down roughly onto his bed, and Zaraki's dropped down on top of him, both forgoing the use of any words at all as the eleventh division captain bypassed even foreplay and plunged into his unprepared body. The two succumbed to a hazed bout of hard, biting kisses as their entwined bodies strained against each other, seeking much needed release. Byakuya's slender hands reached up and clenched the fine, dark cherry wood slats on his headboard, and he spread his pretty thighs wider, arching upward into Zaraki's heavy downward thrusts. Zaraki's eyes closed into slits and his chest heaved as he pushed deeper into Byakuya's braced and writhing body, unable to even loose his usual profanity while his sexual needs were so dire.

_Damn...it feels like we'll die if we don't..._

His thoughts melted away as Byakuya's body tensed beneath his, arching like a bow as the sixth division captain shattered the wooden slats he was clinging to and screamed in release, his reiatsu exploding around them and his seed splashing onto their bodies that hadn't even had time to break a sweat. Zaraki grabbed the noble's still quaking body and held onto it tightly as his own release filled his panting lover until he was seeing spots in front of his eyes.

Zaraki gave a shaky laugh and sought Byakuya's pouting mouth again and the two surrendered to a storm of deep, plundering kisses. Finally, Zaraki pulled away, seeming to gather himself and grabbing the noble's softly trembling hands to quickly examine them.

"You okay?" he asked, good naturedly, "You didn't get any splinters when you roughed up that headboard?"

Byakuya gave him a nasty smirk.

"The only 'sliver' in me is the one with which you impaled my..."

"Aww, that's asking for it," hissed Zaraki, sliding his hands down the noble's slightly bloodied palms and capturing his wrists.

He pressed down, holding Byakuya's hands down on either side of his head as his tongue sank into his lover's mouth again and sought the noble's slick tongue, then curled around it, sliding up and down it's length, loving, tasting and gently tormenting it until the pretty blush returned to Byakuya's face and throat. He lifted himself slightly and examined Byakuya's trapped hands again, lowering his head to lick the small cuts here and there, bathing them in saliva and small releases of healing reiatsu, leaving the noble's fine flesh clean and perfect again. He caught the noble's eye for a moment and suddenly realized that Byakuya was almost smiling.

"What's that look all about?" Zaraki asked, "You having mood swings again?"

"No," Byakuya said, capturing a strand of the other man's hair and sliding his fingers down to the bell at the end. He turned his head slightly, pulling the bell down and teasing it with his tongue before slipping it into his mouth and savoring it as Zaraki watched with dangerous, glinting eyes.

"You trying to seduce me again already?" Zaraki asked, "Or are you just being a tease?"

"First of all," Byakuya said sedately, "I _never_ offer you something I will then withhold. Secondly, what just happened wasn't a seduction, but primal, carnal need brought on by the hormones my pregnant body is secreting. So...to answer your question, I _am _trying to seduce you, but not again, and I am not, in any way, teasing."

"Heh," chuckled Zaraki, "You're right about the hormones. My dick's barely had time to wilt from the last tango, and it's already up and ready to dance again. That's some powerful voodoo you've got going on there."

"Hmmm," huffed the noble, "I would like to take credit for that, but I am afraid it is only nature having her way with us."

"Naw," Zaraki drawled, "Nature wouldn't be enough to make me fuck someone...not even a pretty thing like you."

"Oh?" said Byakuya, a hint of uncertainty rising in his eyes, "So what makes you want to make love to me? If not simply hormones and nature and not the manipulations those foul traitors forced on us...then..."

"You get me," Zaraki said simply, "Most people don't, but you do. And even though I can tell sometimes that you want to, you bite your tongue and don't ask me to be different from the person we both know I am. And you remember when you talked to me about my honesty?"

Byakuya hesitated, then nodded silently.

"You're honest too."

He shook his head as the noble started to speak and stopped the words with a gentle fingertip.

"I didn't mean it like that. You lie plenty with your lips, but the truth is always there in those big gray eyes of yours. Everything's there...that you want to hate me but you can't, that you need to fuck me like you need air to breathe, that you want me to hold you but you'll never lower yourself to ask, that you respect who I am and love the hell outta me, that you get afraid when I go off hunting for something to kill, and that you sit and listen for my footsteps when I'm not here. See?"

Byakuya's lips tightened and his eyes glared softly, but he said nothing.

Zaraki smiled.

"Let's see to that bonding," he said, reaching down to send his reiatsu into the noble's rounded belly, "And then if you still want to make love, we can do that too."

Byakuya rested quietly, turning his head to look out the garden doors and breathing in the pleasant scents of flowers blended with the muskier scents of their lovemaking. He closed his eyes against the rising feeling of arousal that the bonding always brought on and tried to connect with his heart.

_He is right in everything he said. I do want to hate the man, but I look at him and I cannot hate him. I respect the fighter in him...the one that survived childhood in the lowest part of the Rukongai...the one that is hard and unyielding with his enemies, yet can be soft and loving with Yachiru. I love the pride he has inside that is different than my own, but just as passionate. I love the fact that no one tells this man what to do. He follows his own heart and makes his own way in a way I will never be able to. He is a proud, wild beast and that is more than just attractive to me...it is intoxicating._

_But...by his very nature...his definition, he is not the type to settle down. And he knows that I wanted to marry him, though I never asked for it. He heard me tell the elders I wanted to marry the father of my child. And yet, he has never brought it up and I have never been able to say the words. I know what he would tell me. He could never marry someone like me. _

_He thinks that it is because he couldn't be worthy of a cultured, respectable member of high society, but it is really that I am not good enough to tame the heart of the most proud beast of the Rukongai...and in any case, I do not want to change him..._

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Aww, don't start that..." Zaraki said, shaking his head and brushing away a tear that had somehow escaped and ended up on the noble's proud face, "Whatever I did that offended you, I didn't mean it, okay?"

"You didn't offend me," said Byakuya, brushing the broken pieces of wood off of his pillows and arranging them more comfortably, "It was just...a stray, rampant thought. It wasn't about you...hormones..."

_It is a lie, but the truth is too much of an assault on my pride._

_I love Kenpachi Zaraki and I want to marry him. But to marry him would change him, and I don't want to change the man. And in any case, if I did lower my pride and ask, he would say no anyway. He knows it would be a trap. As soon as he fell into it, he would cease to be the man I fell in love with._

_So it seems we will love each other while we await this child. Then, I must let him go. I am sure he will visit to spend time with the child, so they will know of each other. But this...this exchange of power and passion between us? This will be lost soon._

_Too soon._

"Lord Byakuya?" said Torio's voice from outside the doorway, "I am...sorry to bother you sir, but Head Councilor Nori is here. He says that it is important."

Zaraki rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from the noble's belly, smirking and offering their growing baby a final kiss before getting up and straightening his clothes.

"You don't have to leave," Byakuya said, "I am sure that it won't take long for him to cast the council's criticisms and leave. Then we can..."

"Sorry, got things to do. I'll be back."

Byakuya bit his lip and sighed, closing his eyes and listening to Zaraki's footsteps fade away. He walked into the dressing area and stood quietly as Torio hurriedly dressed him, then walked through the gardens and into the greeting room where Nori waited. He felt the immediate sense of disapproval and forced down an ache inside.

"Head Councilor, I wasn't aware you were planning to come here," he said calmly.

"I am sorry for coming unannounced, but the council is anxious that you are so late in your pregnancy and you have, as of yet, not resolved what you will do about your situation. We are curious as to your leanings."

"What is there to say?" Byakuya said solemnly, "Kenpachi Zaraki is not going to marry me."

"So...you will consider having him approved as a clan concubine and his name left off of the child's birth record?"

"I will not," Byakuya said firmly, "As I informed the council, it was not my fault nor his that we were made to engage in sex together in Las Noches and because of that, it should not be scandalous for him to be named the child's father and acknowledged, even though we will not be married."

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"And besides, there is a small but very real chance that the child might not be Zaraki's after all."

"What?" asked Nori, paling at the insinuation.

"Captain Unohana has been trying to confirm that Captain Zaraki is the father, but there were questions of whether Aizen might have fathered the child, then made an illusion so that everyone would think it was Zaraki's. I was abducted a few weeks ago and the reiatsu chamber was manipulated by someone with knowledge of the device."

"Good heavens!" said Nori, paling even more, "Why didn't you inform us? We certainly would have..."

"There is nothing you can do," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "If the child is Sousuke Aizen's, then at some point he will likely abduct me again...and he will try to take the child from me. We both know how that scenario would play out. And if the child is Kenpachi's, then you need only wait until the child is born and he leaves me."

"You are...certain he would not consider marrying you then? You have discussed it with him?"

"I have not...and I will not. He would refuse, so the question would be pointless. I will have this child and raise him or her on my own, and I will acknowledge Kenpachi as the child's father, giving him rights to visitation."

Nori considered his words and studied the weariness and half hidden sorrow in the clan leader's eyes.

"Ah...I am sorry. I know that you had hoped to marry your child's father. And despite the position that the council was forced to take based on our laws, there is sympathy for you among us. We are not heartless after all. I must admit. I am not grown so old that I do not remember how enthralling a young, wild beast can be to another young man whose life is dictated by rules, morals and propriety. The council will not make waves then. We will accept your decision and wait for the development of the child's abilities to judge his or her suitability as heir. And if the reiatsu flares the child has been causing you are any indication, I think there will be no question."

The old councilor paused and cleared his throat softly.

"There is one more thing that I have been asked to convey from the council...a concern at the...continued spirited nature of your association with Captain Zaraki."

"Oh?"

"Yes...Although we accept that your current pregnancy makes demands on you that lead to a certain amount of...'sexual intimacy,' we feel that perhaps more could be done to lend propriety to the situation."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" queried Byakuya, his reiatsu flickering warningly.

"Oh, nothing too much," Nori said, backing off slightly, "It is just that...some of it has been so...public...so unrestrained. Your activities in the fourth division? Having relations all about the manor...'wherever you happen to drop.' as it were...until about the only place you haven't indulged is on your grandmother's old grand piano over there. I am sorry to sound rude, but could you please attempt to reach the bedroom before you...'drop?' I know it is a lot to ask, but..."

"I will take that into consideration," Byakuya said, shaking his head in annoyance, "Is there anything else?"

"N-no, I have relayed our concerns. And again I am sorry that this situation has not worked out in the way you would have wanted, but...it seems you are wise to realize that some creatures are really not meant to be caged and gentled, ne?"

Byakuya bit his lip and nodded silently.

"Well, I must be going. I will see you in council, and I will be looking forward to the news of the delivery of your child."

"Thank you," Byakuya said solemnly, not looking up as the old man left.

He let out a soft breath and walked slowly to the stately old piano, remembering when he had watched his grandmother play it. He sat down on the bench and stretched out his fingers, then played a soulful tune, the name of which had escaped him. He finished that and started a new piece, one he had heard in the living world, letting out the words in a sensuous baritone that blended beautifully with the full. lovely sound of the melody he played.

_**(Byakuya was playing "The Fire" by Rev Theory)**_

He paused in his playing as Zaraki's reiatsu touched his senses, making him turn and come to his feet as the other man approached him and stopped in front of him.

"I thought that you had something to do," Byakuya said quietly.

"I did," acknowledged the other captain, "I had to listen to make sure that old fart didn't maneuver you into questioning yourself and getting yourself all depressed. You didn't buy into that shit, did you?"

"What _shit_ are you talking about?" Byakuya asked solemnly, "The _shit_ about keeping you off of our child's birth record? No."

"What about the shit about taming our sexual urges?" Zaraki asked, smirking.

Still looking into Zaraki's amused eyes, Byakuya extended a delicate foot and nudged the piano bench aside. Zaraki's smirk widened into a pleased grin and he backed the noble up to the piano and let down the top to create a flat surface. He moved back to face Byakuya and brought their mouths together in a slow, deep kiss. He undressed Byakuya in an unhurried manner, carefully folding each item and laying them in a neat pile on the piano bench. When both men stood naked, he lifted the noble and set him down on the piano's shining black top, then lowered him onto his back.

"See," he said, grinning even more widely, "I can be less beastly."

He leaned forward, placing his palms on either side of the trapped noble and smiling down at him as he breathed the next words hotly in Byakuya's blushing ear.

"I just know you like me better the way I am."

Byakuya lifted his feet and set them on the closed key cover, parting his thighs as Zaraki laid his body over the noble's. Byakuya loosed a deep, breathy moan and gazed up at the glittering chandelier that hung above him, reflecting their naked bodies all over its pretty facets. He released another helpless sigh of wanton need as the man on top of him took him the way he preferred, with just a warning touch, then a single, powerful thrust that stole the breath from his lungs. Zaraki's devouring mouth inhaled the deep sound of pain he made, then made the pain disappear into a barrage of deep, penetrating thrusts that seemed to happen faster and go deeper each moment until Byakuya's vision went hazy and the naked images of them that reflected down into his eyes distorted and ran into each other, blending noble and savage, beauty and beast into a heartbreakingly lovely mosaic. He bit his lips to quell the tears that stung at his eyes and clawed at the hands that held his bottom still. He locked his slender legs around Zaraki's sturdy body, groaning with heightened arousal at the feel of that rougher skin rubbing harshly against his soft inner thighs. The bigger man's ministrations quickly took him to the ends of his wits, bringing beads of sweat onto his skin and drawing beautiful, erotic exclamations from his parted and sweetly flushed lips.

"You singing for me again, sweetheart?" Zaraki panted, smirking.

Unable to either escape or to give an indignant answer, the noble answered with a resounding scream of pleasure and hot spurts of pearly fluid that spilled out onto their skin and onto the pretty, polished surface of the piano. Zaraki's glaring eyes went suddenly senseless and he collapsed onto Byakuya's reeling body, as his seed seared the noble's insides, making him scream again.

The two laid still, exchanging slow, wet, savoring kisses.

"I thought you 'didn't do warm and fuzzy,'" Byakuya panted dizzily, "Why are you being so nice to me? Do you think I'll break?"

"Naw," Zaraki said, grinning rakishly, "I just can't stand to see _Kuchiki-hime_ cry, that's all."

"You...!" Byakuya hissed, his eyes flaring and his reiatsu spiking sharply, "You _bastard_! Take that back!"

"Ah, that's more like it," Zaraki laughed as Byakuya's hands curled into fists and pounded against him, "Take it easy. You're giving me another hard on..."

"You _beastly, disgusting, foul-mouthed son of a BITCH_!" Byakuya seethed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hey, I was just kidding..." Zaraki said, stepping back as a flare of soft, bladeless petals erupted around the furious noble, "Now, see there, you've got yourself all unbalanced again. We'd better..."

"_You_ are not touching me again, you...you _animal_!"

"Oh gods," moaned Zaraki, "I _really_ have a hard on now..."

He dragged the struggling, swearing noble off of the piano and tossed him over a shoulder, then carried him, still kicking and struggling, back to his bedroom.

_I think his answer for the nobles' council asking us to calm down our sex life was a pretty resounding N-O!_

_Make that a resounding F-U-C-K Y-O-U!_

_Gods, I think I really am in love..._

_I'm gonna die now, aren't I?_

"Hey Kuchiki?"

"Hmmm?"

"You still want me to marry you? I will."


	11. A Match Made in Hell

**Chapter 11: Match Made in Hell**

"So...you never answered my question," Zaraki said, studying Byakuya's lovely, naked body that laid, sprawled carelessly on his back across the bed.

Zaraki waited for a moment, enjoying the glistening effect of the light sheen of sweat that remained on the noble's pale skin, the distant, senseless look in the glazed gray eyes and Byakuya's unusually relaxed demeanor. He slid his hand absently down the mostly slender torso, lingering on the pregnant swell of his abdomen, then sliding down to let his large fingers play in the still warm fluid that had dribbled onto the noble's skin in the aftermath of their most recent lovemaking.

"You hear me, Kuchiki?" he asked, nipping at Byakuya's perfectly defined collarbone, "Or have I screwed you so many times that my cum has stopped up your ears?"

"I heard you," the noble said, frowning in annoyance, "You so noisy, I couldn't avoid hearing. I was thinking."

Zaraki's head turned and he captured a soft earlobe, then sucked on it, letting the tip of his tongue trace the edge.

"You were thinking?" he repeated, smiling as the touch of his breath on the damp flesh of the noble's ear made Byakuya shiver and catch his breath, "Well, let me give you a piece of good advice, doll. Thinking too much is usually your first mistake."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed petulantly.

"I suppose I should expect such pearls of idiocy from one so primal that thinking is not just useless, it is often dangerous..."

"Huh," huffed the bigger man, watching as the noble started to sit up, then dragging him down again.

Byakuya flopped gracelessly onto Zaraki's chest, his baby bump pushing into the other man's slimmer abdomen and his flaccid member coming to rest against Zaraki's. He thought for a moment about resisting, then decided against it and let his head drop onto the other man's shoulder.

"If, by idiot, you mean that I'm not book-learned, you're right," Zaraki admitted, noting the guilty flush that touched Byakuya's skin almost immediately, "Where I come from, books are for kindling so that you don't die of the cold. But you already know that. You just said that to piss me off, so that I would forget that you hadn't answered my question."

"You never actually asked me a question," Byakuya pointed out, "You merely stated that if I wanted to get married, you are willing."

"So...do you want to get married?"

"No."

"That's not what you told the pencil-dick who came to see you today. By the way, thank him for the suggestion about doing it on that pretty grand piano. I liked that..."

"Ugh," grunted Byakuya, turning his head away, "Shut up before you make me throw up. That was my grandmother's piano."

Zaraki shrugged.

"She's dead. She doesn't care," he said callously, earning a scowl from the noble, "And I think you made your point. You don't care what that group of ancient relics thinks. You are in love with me and you want to marry me. So, lets get married then."

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid? I said no!" Byakuya snapped, burrowing his face deeper into the other man's shoulder and tumbled black hair, "I am not going to marry you!"

"But you want to."

"No, I don't."

"You told the fucking council you did," Zaraki insisted, his temper flaring, "And you repeated it to the old fart who came here to scold you."

"He didn't come here to scold me. He was just..."

"...asking if you were going to give in to what they wanted, and warning you to mind where you fuck your barbarian boyfriend."

"You are _not_ my boyfriend," Byakuya said, pulling away from him and trying to sit up.

He caught his breath as he was grabbed and thrown down on his back again. Zaraki's body trapped his, and the bigger man's face came close to his.

"No, I guess not," Zaraki went on, "but I am the guy who knocked you up and who you fell in love with..."

"Will you stop saying that!" Byakuya shouted, surprising himself with his own viciousness, "I _never _tell you that you have fallen in love with me! Why do you say things like that to me?"

"Because sometimes you need to hear it, even though it pisses you off," Zaraki answered, smirking, "And I'm not scared of what you'll do to get back at me, 'cause it's pretty much foreplay for the two of us."

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BIG, HAIRY, BRAINLESS BEAST!" Byakuya yelled, "I can't stand you!"

"Hey, don't get your petals in a flurry. I'll let you up in a minute. But first, why don't you let your brainless, stupid idiot, non-boyfriend-beast tell you what your problem is so that we can fix it?"

"I DON'T NEED FIXING, I DON'T NEED ADVICE, AND I MOST ESPECIALLY DON'T NEED YOU!" Byakuya raged, beating his fists against the other man, "Let me up, now!"

"Naw," Zaraki said, ignoring the flurry of blows, and keeping his face carefully out of the infuriated noble's range, "You don't mean that. Just chill for a second and let me finish."

"I'll _finish_ you!" Byakuya shouted, shifting suddenly and driving a knee into the bigger man's groin.

"Oh, shit..." grunted Zaraki, biting his lips and grabbing his injured privates.

Rage swelled up inside him at the shock of pain and golden reiatsu exploded around him, handily destroying the room as Byakuya grabbed a yukata and flash stepped away.

"Stupid ass..." muttered Zaraki, escaping the collapsing room as the wing they were in caught fire, "Hey! I hope there's nothing in there that you wanna keep, 'cause it's getting roasted! Hey! Hey, Kuchiki! Fuck..."

He grabbed his yukata and ran out of the room, beating it on the ground to put out the flame that had caught on the sleeve.

"Kuchiki!"

Byakuya ignored the other man and flash stepped blindly across the gardens, through the back gate and onto the dark, forest trail. He reached the waterfall above the lake and flash stepped down the cliff face, then across the surface of the lake and into the meadow where Zaraki had been sparring with his subordinates. He ran through the long grass, ignoring the sting on his bare legs, and only realizing that he was still naked and holding his yukata in a tightly clenched fist as he slid to a stop in the trees at the edge of the meadow. He dropped to his knees, hastily wrapping the yukata around himself. He swallowed hard, aching to make Zaraki's voice disappear from his mind, to make the other man's heat leave his insides and to forget that the two of them had ever met.

_What is wrong with me? _

_Is this the pregnancy hormones or is he really reaching that far inside of me that I can't distance myself anymore? He keeps saying that I am in love with him, and when he says it like that, I don't want to feel it! I know he is right, but hearing him say it out loud...hurts!_

A short distance away, Gin stirred in Aizen's arms, and sat up, staring as Byakuya flash stepped past them without sensing them, then dropped to his knees beneath a nearby tree.

"What is it?" Aizen asked, sleepily, sitting up and tying his clothes back in place.

"Hmmm," mused the silver-haired shinigami, "Looks like it might be a lover's spat."

"And an opportunity for us to..."

Aizen broke off as Zaraki flash stepped into view and slid to a stop in front of Byakuya, then sat down beside him. Sensing that physical touch was going to be a problem, the bigger man was careful not to touch the furious noble at first. He waited quietly for a time, allowing their flaring reiatsu to settle. Then, when Byakuya seemed quiet and not so angry anymore, he extended his hands and carefully stabilized the reiatsu within the noble's body, ignoring the instant physical effects and focusing on his angst ridden partner.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"I am fine."

"Huh, I think the wing your bedroom's in burned down, but you'll be glad to know that I lived."

"That is wonderful news," Byakuya said dryly, "Now, will you please leave me alone?"

"Hmmm, it's rude to get you all riled and leave you like that..."

"I'm fine. I don't feel like having sex right now."

"No, not mentally," agreed Zaraki, so I can just give you a hand job or a blow job. Which do you want?"

"I want you to shut up and leave me alone," the sulky noble complained, "I can take care of it myself."

"Just be quiet and don't go running off. You know that bastard Aizen is still hanging around, waiting to get you alone. Don't get stupid and reckless just because I pissed you off."

_He is right_, Byakuya admitted to himself, grudgingly, _I overreacted. But the man makes me feel like I am losing my sanity..._

"Fine, do what you want," Byakuya said tersely.

A slow, crooked smile crawled across Kenpachi's face, making Byakuya's eyes widen questioningly.

"What I want, huh?" Zaraki repeated, curling an arm around the slighter man and dragging him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" the noble asked, breathlessly, "Kenpachi..."

"You said to do what I want, so I'm doing what I want. Relax."

Byakuya started to object, but was stilled in Kenpachi's arms by a soft jolt of kido. He rested his head against the other captain's warm shoulder, watching the landscape around them blur as Zaraki flash stepped back in the direction of the manor, but surprised Byakuya by bypassing the ruined remains of the main wing and flash stepping out the front gates. He turned in the direction of the central senkaimon, taking the west gate out of the Seireitei and moving into the Rukongai.

He longed to speak, to ask where they were going, but even if not for the sedative kido that had quieted him, he had to admit, though only to himself, that it felt rather good to be carried in strong arms, taken away from the stifling company of his stuffy relatives, and surprised in some way that he found himself hoping would be a good way. But think as he might, he couldn't even begin to figure out what the big man was planning.

_I'm sure it is something simple...uncomplicated, but personal. That is how he operates. And strangely, that feels like what I yearn for right now. With all of the insanity around me, I need to go somewhere quiet and have things be uncomplicated for a while. That he comprehends this about me..._

_It makes me feel like a fool for calling the man stupid...brainless...an idiot._

_For certainly, though he is a product of the lower Rukongai, Kenpachi is not a stupid man. Though, as he said, not book learned, he knows how to survive, to prioritize, to protect what is most important. Although he speaks carelessly, sometimes callously, he is not a heartless man, and he reads people well, both friend and foe. He perceives far more than people credit him for, which makes many enemies underestimate him. He is arrogant and loud, but he has a softer, quieter side that emerges when in the presence of young children and...now, sometimes me. When he gives, he gives quietly as well, not in loud displays, but in small, meaningful ways._

_He expresses his emotions in a flippant way, acting sometimes as though he just accepts that the world is not fair and that bad things happen...good people die. But...if you learn to sense the current of pain beneath the words and casual attitude, you realize that Kenpachi Zaraki is steely on the surface, but harbors a hidden gentleness. He pretends not to care as a way of protecting his heart. He is naturally protective of people weaker than himself. And despite all of his claims to the contrary, the man is in love with me._

_Sometimes I am tempted to tell him that. But...as a matter of respect, I will not speak what belongs to him and him alone. If he wants to tell me that one day, he will. In the meantime, I will make myself content with the small signs of his affection...the way he steals odd, amused glances at me...the way he likes to shock me out of my moodiness by making me angry...the way he shares his indignation over the way 'those stuffy old farts' try to run my life...how he remains at my side, even though he must be bored out of his mind, not being out killing things...and most of all, the way he touches me. The man's touch does not lie. As much as he says that my eyes tell the truth, the way Kenpachi yields touches tells everything also. From his killing blow to that line of soft kisses he makes along the skin of my throat, from hands that clench to hold a loved one away from death, to those that calmly let go when they know there is no other choice...yes...touch._

Byakuya realized suddenly that Kenpachi had stopped, and that they were now in a heavily forested area he imagined was the lowest part of the Rukongai.

_This..._

_He is...taking me 'home' as it were._

_Why?_

_Does he think that I do not know of this place?_

_Why did he bring me here._

"Wake up, princess, we're here."

Byakuya looked around as he was set back on his feet, and found himself staring in disbelief.

All around them stood miles of choked forest with scraggly trees ranging from mostly alive to dead and dried into sticks. But one huge old oak tree stood out. Byakuya swallowed hard and moved forward, staring at the lively branches that hung down, shading the trunk that bore a number of carved words.

"Names?" he whispered, stepping forward, "Kenpachi, what is this place? What is this tree? Why did you bring me here?"

Kenpachi moved forward and placed a palm on the old tree, wearing a more serious look than Byakuya wagered he had ever seen on his face.

"This is the oldest tree in the Rukongai," he said in that softer, almost purring, relaxed tone that was becoming more and more a part of their interactions, "Said to have been here since the beginning of the three worlds. Legend has it that the soul king set this tree here as a message to those who live here. Be strong. Make yourself hard. Live. And when you find a love that is strong enough to last, even through death...carve your names into the tree and say your vows...then give yourselves to each other underneath the branches, and your love will transcend even death. This is how we get married in the lowest part of the Rukongai. There are no churches, no witnesses, no formalities, no fancy clothes, no odd traditions, nothing but two souls binding themselves together in a way that can't be undone...not by anything."

He studied Byakuya's bowed head and lowered eyes for a moment, then went on.

"What I was trying to tell you before...was this. You see, you have two incompatible views on marriage. The first is your white bread, stuck up, choked with tradition, put your ass out there for show, marriage. That's what's in your mind when you say that you don't want to marry me. But...sometimes you admit that you do want to marry me. And I guarantee you, you're not thinking of a noble marriage ceremony when you find yourself wanting to marry me. You're thinking of something more like this, ne? Small, private, uncomplicated, but personal, meaningful, lasting...honest."

"And you...want this with me?" Byakuya asked, his heart pounding fitfully.

Zaraki grinned.

"Hey, it's better than having to dress up and act respectable, ne? We exchange vows, carve our names in the tree and follow up with some good sex..."

"Hoping that no one else has planned their wedding for today," muttered the noble, "That would be awkward."

"Huh..." huffed Zaraki, "Look closer. For a tree that's been there since the beginning of time, there aren't so many names. I don't know. Maybe because people get scared of the rumors...some shit about a spirit in the tree that judges you and makes you fight if it doesn't think you're worthy or meant to be together."

Byakuya stepped forward and let his fingers run over the carved names, his mind working quickly.

"You are right," he admitted, "There aren't so many...for a tree purported to have been here since the beginning of time."

"Which either means that the stories are true...or that someone's got a pretty damned good hoax going on here. But why don't we give this a try? You want to?"

"What do we have to do?"

Zaraki's hand captured his and pressed it to an unmarked space on the tree.

"What?"

"Shh...don't talk. Wait."

Byakuya stared at where their joined hands touched the tree, and a moment later, golden reiatsu flared around Zaraki, and soft pink light rose around the spellbound noble. The two energies sank into the trunk of the old oak, and the two shinigamis felt an odd vibration under their feet. Byakuya's head turned and his hair flitted in the rising breeze as his eyes met Zaraki's and he felt a very old consciousness touch his mind. A shiver of intense uncertainty raked the noble's insides as he felt the two of them fall under scrutiny. It was a though an outside eye peered into everything, reading, analyzing, judging. A sweat broke out on the noble's forehead and his knees went weak. He felt an odd, warning twinge inside as the light around them faded and the area around them went still and quiet.

"Kenpachi..." he whispered, looking around and frowning at how silent the place had become.

"Huh," mused the bigger man, "I guess that means the spirit didn't have a problem with us adding our names. But ah, maybe you'd better do it because I don't kido write well...one power swell and I'd shatter that tree."

"Are you sure that it approved us?" Byakuya asked warily.

"Oh, you don't really believe in that horse shit, do you?" Zaraki asked as Byakuya moved forward, shaking his head and extending a calm fingertip to begin carving.

As the kido touched the tree, the branches above the noble quivered, and Byakuya's mind was assaulted by an infuriated roar.

_Oh, this is not good!_

The next thing he knew, gnarled branches wrapped around the noble and lifted him off of his feet.

"You IDIOT!" he yelled at his stunned mate, "It didn't accept us! It wants to fight!"

"Aww, shit. I must have misremembered the story," mused Zaraki, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll have you down in a flash."

"And when you're done with the damned tree, _I_ am going to kill you!" cried the enraged noble.

He gasped as the branches that held him turned him upside down.

"Kenpachi!"

"I got it! I got it!" the other man said, drawing his sword, "Bastard tree wants to fight, we'll fight!"

Byakuya tried to draw his weapon to cut himself free, but found his limbs too tightly bound to move. Below him, Zaraki gave a pleased cry and.

"You want to fight over him," he howled, his eyes glinting as strange dry lightning cracked in the air around them, "I say, FUCK YEAH! Let's fight, you piece of shit!"

"_That's _what this is about? Some stupid, fight to show your strength while I hang upside down here? What happens if you lose?"

"Eh...I think it eats you," Zaraki said, staring as a pair of malevolent golden eyes opened on the trunk of the tree.

"Bastard! Get me down! What the hell were you thinking, bringing me here!"

"Calm down, will you?" Zaraki complained, stepping out of the path of a sweeping branch, "You're throwing off my concentration."

"I'll throw off more than that if you don't hurry up and kill this thing! The blood is running to my head. I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh good," snarked Zaraki, rolling his eyes, "Maybe you'll pass out and SHUT THE FUCK UP SO SOME OF US WHO AREN'T STUCK UP IN A TREE CAN FIGHT!"

"Kenpachi!" the noble cried, an edge of fear cutting through the anger as the branch that curled around his waist tightened, "I think there's a time limit on this. The limbs are constricting!"

"Ah..." sighed the bigger man, "Shit...I hate rushing through a fight."

"Well, I hate getting squeezed to death even more! Almost as much as I hate YOU!" Byakuya snapped.

"All right, big fella," Kenpachi said to the snarling tree, "What say you put my little woman down?"

"You son of a bitch! Don't you DARE refer to me as a woman again!"

"Well, you make a good damsel in distress, I gotta say...very pretty all flushed and pissed like that," Kenpachi said, dodging another sweeping limb and raising his reiatsu.

"SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Okay, okay!" groaned Zaraki, swinging his sword and sending a heavy blast of power at the trunk, "I'm working on it. Don't get your panties in a knot!"

He blinked in surprise as a large mouth opened on the trunk of the tree and inhaled his attack.

"Oh...fuck me, that's bad..."

"KENPACHI!" Byakuya screamed as the other man's power was released back at him, coupled with the tree's own power, striking the big man and sending him tumbling away.

Byakuya's turned to ice in his veins as the limbs that held him began to lower him towards the tree's huge mouth.

"Kenpachi!" he cried, struggling uselessly, "KENPACHI!"

_It will end quickly. Do not worry, _the tree whispered into the stunned noble's mind.

Byakuya's breath froze in his lungs as the branches dragged him downward.

"_KENPACHI!_"


	12. The Simplest Things

**Chapter 12: The Simplest Things**

"_KENPACHI_!"

Byakuya stared, white-faced and nearly breathless, into the haunting golden eyes of the ancient oak tree, finally managing to free a hand as he was dragged down and shoved in the direction of the tree's gaping mouth. Instinctively, he grabbed several of the thick branches near him, loosing a leg and then kicking more branches so that they, and not he, got crushed in the tree's biting mouth. The tree roared in pain and the grip on his remaining limbs tightened as more limbs whipped around him, trying to fully restrain him again.

"Kenpachi!" he yelled again, thinking he might have seen a small bit of motion in the direction the big man had been thrown.

_He isn't going to save you. Stop struggling. You will only force me to break you into pieces before I eat you._

"Why are you doing this?" Byakuya asked, desperate to stall the tree spirit in any way possible.

He was shocked, not only that the old tree answered him, but at what the answer was.

_You need your eyes opened._

_Watch and learn, Byakuya Kuchiki._

"What?" the noble breathed, freezing as the winding limbs recaptured his freed hand and foot, then lifted him high into the air, "Oh...this is really not good..."

He was unsurprised when the limbs that held him pulled him downward again, throwing him towards the ground at a blinding speed.

_Oh, this is not going to end well..._

Time seemed to slow as the ground rose up to meet him. But just as he felt certain that he was about to be smashed into the unforgiving earth beneath the tree, he heard a hissing flash step, the sound of branches shattering and felt something break his fall.

He was snatched back by the tree almost instantly, and raised up high again, while dozen's of limbs slapped wildly at the furious, bloodstained shinigami who continued his attack on the tree, below the trapped noble.

"Kenpachi! You almost let that thing eat me, you stupid, useless moron!" Byakuya raged, "What are you doing? Attacking the damned branches won't do any good! In case your more primal, barbaric, caveman mind hadn't discovered it yet, THE BRANCHES REGENERATE!"

"Would you quit backseat driving?" Zaraki shouted back, ducking several limbs, then cutting off a few more, only to be captured by several that followed, and lifted off his feet as one limb wrapped around his throat.

"I would if you would fight with a little more brain and less brawn," Byakuya snapped back, "What are you doing now?"

"What does it look like?" the big man croaked, "I'm getting throttled."

"Well, stop playing with that thing and get serious before the damned thing actually kills us!"

Zaraki jabbed at one of the glowing golden orbs that watched him, and felt the tree shudder and loose another furious roar as it released him and struck with more branches, sending him tumbling away again.

"Yes!" Byakuya called out, "FINALLY! Attack the eyes. Kenpachi! Kenpachi?"

"Coming, sweetheart!" the battered shinigami laughed, "Just have to finish this guy off first. He's actually not so boring after all. But he's about to get a lesson in..."

He broke off as the tree's mouth opened, and a golden fireball erupted and headed towards Zaraki. Byakuya gasped in dismay as the other captain took the hit squarely in the chest and was thrown backwards through the forest, taking down scores of trees and raking the ground beneath him almost clean as he went.

"You ass! Have you ever heard of DODGING?" Byakuya yelled, "Get up and get back here!"

"Ugh," grunted Zaraki, climbing to his feet and shaking the leaves and dirt off of himself, "Maybe I should just let that thing eat you. How would you like that, you hotheaded little prissy bitch? Eh...but no reason to punish the kid, ne? Guess I have to save you after all..."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a comment," Byakuya said, glaring.

"Good, does that mean you'll SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGHT?"

"Oh, were you fighting?" Byakuya asked saucily, "I thought you were over there gardening...clearing a place for new planting..."

"You're the one who's gonna get 'planted' if you keep distracting me," Zaraki fired back, charging at the tree again and aiming his blade at one of the tree's eyes, "So shut it!"

"Well, _someone _has to do the thinking here, and that obviously won't be you, so..."

"He never shuts up..."

_I will shut him up for you._

Byakuya inhaled in surprise as he was dragged down again, raked with sharp branches and thrust towards the tree's wide open maw. Unable to move his limbs at all, he watched helplessly as the wooden mouth opened wider.

_Don't close your eyes._

Byakuya found himself blinded for a moment by a greater golden light that he knew couldn't have come from the tree. Light and intense heat flashed all around him, and the tree spirit howled in mingled rage and dismay. Byakuya was lifted up high into the air, then watched as the blinding golden light engulfed the tree and shattered it into a shower of golden glitter.

Byakuya fell through the firelit embers, still without his powers and unable to flash step. A blazing flash step sounded, and he found himself suddenly captured in strong, sweaty, blood covered arms. Zaraki's knees buckled and he dropped onto the ground, letting the noble down in front of him. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment as Zaraki slipped the patch back over his eye.

"You okay?" Zaraki asked, grinning, "Got any splinters you need pulled out?"

Byakuya's eyes blazed in fury.

"How dare you make jokes about that! That damned tree almost killed me! I think the only reason it didn't was because it was having too much fun playing with its food before it ate. And..."

He found his voice stopped and his mouth suddenly filled with Zaraki's hot, marauding tongue, and pushed at the bigger man's chest, trying to break free. He felt the seal on his powers shatter, then Zaraki's mouth freed his and a rumble of laughter went through his beaten body.

"Well, will you look at that..." he mused.

"Wh-what?"

Byakuya turned and watched in dismay as the destroyed pieces of the oak tree shimmered on the ground, then rose up and slowly began to cluster together. Before the stunned eyes of the battered shinigamis, the tree slowly remade itself.

Byakuya started to scramble away, but was captured by an arm around his midsection and turned back in the direction of the tree.

"Look at that," Zaraki mused, "I guess the thing decided we make a good couple after all."

Byakuya blinked in surprise, staring at where their names were inscribed on the trunk of the tree. He moved forward warily to look more closely, then traced their names lightly with one slender fingertip.

"So...this means we are married?" Byakuya asked tentatively.

"Not yet," said Zaraki, shaking his head and making the bells on the ends of his hair jingle, "We have to exchange vows...and then..."

"I remember that part," the noble said, allowing a small smirk onto his lips.

"Ah...okay. You wanna go first or shall I?"

Byakuya shook his head briefly.

"You go first."

"Aw, hell," complained Zaraki, "You were the one calling me stupid. You don't want to give me any time to think?"

Byakuya's lips quirked.

"You do better, shooting from the hip, I think," he commented, blinking sedately, "Go ahead."

"O-kay. I, Kenpachi Zaraki, take you, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be my lawfully wedded..."

He paused, smirking at the noble's look of warning.

"..._partner_. I promise to stay alive for as long as I can, to protect you and our kids until my body breaks into pieces. I don't promise to never insult you, piss you off or smack you down when you get on my nerves, but I do promise not to leave you unless I die. I'll make you one more promise that I would never make to anyone else. I promise not to die unless it's for a damned good reason...one that will give you some kind of comfort afterwards. And I promise that if I die, I won't ever let the sound of my footsteps haunt you the way the rest do. I'll do right by you. I won't screw around. And I'll be there for you and the kid."

He paused, then shook his head again.

"Your turn."

Byakuya paused, swallowing hard and biting at his lips as Zaraki's words continued to resonate in his mind. His mind went suddenly blank, and he stared back at the other man silently as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

"What's the matter?" asked Zaraki, "_You_ had extra time to think. Or are you tongue tied? I can untie that for you..."

He leaned forward, but Byakuya shoved him away.

"It isn't time for kissing yet," he said disdainfully, "Give me a moment."

He took what was supposed to be a steadying breath, but was even more undone but the scents of fire, scorched earth, blood and man that still hung in the air all around them. He tried to think of something to say, but found that the words just wouldn't come to him.

"Hey, Kuchiki-hime, you gonna just stand there giving me that doll-eyed stare until this tree decides it made a mistake and just eats us both this time, or are you gonna say something to me?"

Byakuya sighed.

"My apologies. I must still be dazed from all of the pre-wedding pleasantries," he commented wryly.

"Or you're still dazed from the piano sex...or the after piano sex, sex," Zaraki suggested, earning an annoyed scowl from the noble.

He leaned close and whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"Thing is...wedding sex is even better."

"You've been married before?" Byakuya asked.

"No," zaid Zaraki, "but I've heard. Hey, you were married. Was the wedding sex good?"

Byakuya took a surprised breath and shocked himself with an honest answer.

"I do not know. I never had sex with Hisana."

Zaraki's eyes widened.

"Huh? You shittin' me? Really?" he asked, frowning, "Then, why did you get married?"

Byakuya's lips tightened.

"I rescued her from a 'situation' in Inuzuri, and afterwards, all I wanted to do was to protect her. She was frail...often ill. But...I couldn't leave her in that place. She made an impression. She was kind, gentle..."

"The kind of person that the lower Rukongai has for breakfast," concluded Zaraki.

"Yes. I took her away from there and did what I could to make her comfortable and happy."

"But that place had already had its way with her, ne?" Zaraki queried.

"Yes. The healing and proper food, care and rest gave us five years together, but..."

"Then it caught up with her," the bigger man finished, "But you mean to tell me that in all of that time you never? Not once?"

"Never."

There was a long moment of silence between the two men.

"So, when I had you in Las Noches..."

"I was virginal," confirmed the noble, "in every way. That is...unless someone had his way with me while I was unconscious...which is still a distinct possibility...and that means."

"Oh, will you stop giving me that horseshit?" Zaraki groaned, "The brat's mine...yours and mine. End of story. It doesn't matter who fucked you, who knocked you up, any of that crap! I'm here, putting up with all of you fuckin' nonsense, bonding with you, protecting you, making sure you eat and take care of yourself, and I'm marrying you, si just shut your yap about Aizen being the father of this baby! He's mine...ours...end of story! Now, don't you have some vows to take?"

Byakuya stared back at the other man, trying to think of something...some angry retort to throw back at him. But all he could focus on was those last beautiful words...

_He's mine...ours...end of story!_

Byakuya reached up and touched the other man's face, gazing deeply into his half-amused, half angry expression.

"Kuchiki, are you awake?"

"I am," Byakuya confimed, coming out of his daze.

Still on his knees facing Zaraki, he reached out and took the other man's hands in his.

"I, Byakuya Kuchiki, take you, Kenpachi Zaraki, to be my lawfully wedded husband..."

"To love, honor and _obey_?" Zaraki quipped, earning a soft glare.

"Shut up," Byakuya said primly, "It's my turn. I didn't interrupt you. Now, be quiet while I finish."

"All right, but don't take all day. We still have to fuck..."

"_Consummate..._"

"Yeah, whatever...consummate the marriage and get outta here before dark or we're both pretty much fucked...understand?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki is afraid of the dark?" Byakuya asked, smirking.

"Hah!" said the other man, "You only wish! But no one in his right mind would spend the night in this forest. You'd have to be out of your mind..."

"I'll take that into consideration when we consider where to spend our wedding night."

"Yeah, well we'll both be spending it in the belly of something scarier than that old tree if you don't get the lead outta your ass and finish up."

"Fine," Byakuya said, waving him off, "Be quiet, so I can finish."

"Okay."

"I, Byakuya Kuchiki, take you, Kenpachi Zaraki, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor, and try not to kill you myself...to protect you from things that might kill you, but most especially, your own bloodlust and lack of wisdom. I will not ask you to change, no matter that, 'that group of old farts' thinks I should. I will accept and love who you are, and work with you to protect our..."

Byakuya froze.

"What?" queried Zaraki, "Kuchiki, you okay?"

"I..." Byakuya said hesitantly, "Kenpachi...before...did you say..._kids_?"

The other man smirked.

"I was wondering when that was gonna sink in," Zaraki laughed, "You may be a handful when you're knocked up...but I kinda like you all screwed up and neurotic...oh and needing to fuck two or three times a day."

"I should have figured," Byakuya sighed, "Ah well...as I was saying, I will work with you to protect our _children_, and offset the less restrained example you set so that they grow up somewhat civilized. I will argue with you constantly, spar with you frequently and never leave you until death takes me...and only after a worthy fight."

Zaraki smiled and nodded.

"Very good. If you're done, then I'll kiss you, and we can get to the good..."

Zaraki made a muffled sound of surprise as Byakuya's mouth assaulted his forcefully, and the noble's hands began to tear away their yukatas.

"Mmph, okay, guess you're done," he chuckled as the noble climbed onto his lap, "N-not much for words, are you..."

"No."

"Ah, a man of action," Zaraki hissed, grabbing the noble's soft, white bottom and encouraging him, "I l-like that."

He lunged forward, laying the noble down on the scorched and riled ground beneath the old oak tree.

"Keep an eye on that thing, okay?" Zaraki laughed, "Just in case it decides to take advantage while I'm distracted."

"Believe me, I am watching," Byakuya said, catching his breath as Zaraki held him down and loved him roughly, "Oh gods, are you...trying to break me in half?"

"Sorry," panted the bigger man, "Found some uncharted territory, ne?"

"F-fuck you."

"No, I'm fucking you, right now."

"H-harder!" moaned the noble, groaning as Zaraki held his hips tightly and happily complied, "Ah!"

"Better?"

He thrust hard again, stopping the words in Byakuya's throat and turning them into a hard cry of intense pleasure.

"You're still...hah...watching the tree, right?"

"T-tree?" Byakuya panted dizzily.

"Shit, are you still conscious?" Zaraki asked, studying the noble's harshly writhing body and senseless gray eyes, "Ah well, at least if it kills us, we'll die happy, right?"

He withdrew from Byakuya's bottom and coaxed him onto his hands and knees, then entered him again.

"There," he huffed, "Now, I can be sure you're watching the damned tree."

He placed his hands beside where the noble's dug into the blackened ground, loving the solid, strong feel of the body beneath his, the low moans and unbidden sounds of pleasure Byakuya made, and the added pleasure of knowing that with the possible exception of Aizen and or whoever else might have taken advantage of him in Las Noches, Byakuya Kuchiki had only ever given himself to one person...the one who suddenly found himself feeling something that he hadn't in a very long time.

_Fear._

But before he could react to the emotion, Byakuya's hips pushed up into his, and the noble's moans intensified, then blossomed into a hard, climactic scream. The sound made Zaraki's own thoughts disappear. He sank deep into the noble's bottom one last time and released harder than he ever remembered doing so before. The two collapsed together and both sank instantly into a deep sleep as the tree that stood over them opened a golden eye and looked down at them. A slow, satisfied smile rose on the tree's wooden lips as it extended its protective power around the two.

_Sleep well. _

_You are safe here tonight._

_I will make no promises, however, about what will happen when you leave this place._

_There is great wickedness in your future...but should you survive..._

_There will be great love._


	13. The Prince and the Woodsman

**Chapter 13: The Prince and the Woodsman**

Even with his eyes closed and being mostly still asleep, Byakuya registered a soft glow of light near where he laid on the ground beneath the oak tree, and he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, blinking and staring, shocked out of feeling the chill of early morning, and of noting the fact that Zaraki was not with him, by the appearance of the young man who knelt in front of him.

It wasn't simply that the man's skin was clean and perfect and pale, or that his robes, though not lavish, were finely made and carefully tailored. It wasn't his gentle features, or his silken, golden colored hair, nor any of the normal things that he would have noticed about a person he met in the midst of the roughest area of the Rukongai...but his eyes.

He couldn't put a name on the color, for truly they looked iridescent, reflecting depending on how he moved his head and how the light struck them, all colors. It had, Byakuya thought, an odd hypnotic effect, almost as though one could fall into the facets of those crystalline eyes and never surface.

Suddenly he realized.

_This is a member of the royal family!_

The young man smiled and silently offered Byakuya a warm hooded cloak. The noble accepted the cloak gratefully and wrapped it around himself, glancing, as he did, about to look for Kenpachi.

"If you are looking for your husband," said the young man, "my husband has taken him into the deep forest to spar."

_Of course...this is Kenpachi Zaraki we are talking about._

This was actually as a favor to me," the young man explained, "Your husband succeeded in destroying the tree, so I came to share the story with you."

"Ah...and not being one to sit and listen for any length of time, I am sure Kenpachi was eager to escape."

The young man's smile widened.

"Our husbands are woodsmen, sons of the lower Rukongai. My husband will share the story with him, but in a way more suited to Kenpachi Zaraki's more warlike nature."

"I see," Byakuya said, finding himself drawn to the young man's calm understanding of both his woodsman husband and the absent Zaraki.

"Let me first introduce myself. I am Hiromi, the fifth son of his majesty, King Eiji," the prince told him, "And you need no introduction...Byakuya Kuchiki, son of Soujun and Sorano Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki household, and now the husband of Kenpachi Zaraki."

The prince's iridescent eyes studied him curiously as Byakuya bowed his head and looked away.

"What is it?" the prince asked, "Did you expect me to rebuke you?"

Byakuya looked up at him again questioningly, finding it odd that although he of course knew of the prince, as he knew of all of the royal family members, he had no knowledge that the young man had married a woodsman of the lower Rukongai.

"You are curious, no? You wonder, not just about my husband and I, but why we would appear to you now...or at all, perhaps?"

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "My house is tasked with acting as the keepers of the history of the three worlds. And part of that commitment is the cataloguing of our knowledge of the royal family. But although you appear in the histories, and your marriage to a man named Isamu is noted, there is no information on Isamu, nor how you met and became married."

"No," agreed the prince, "My father was not eager for the information to be passed about. So, it has remained unwritten for many centuries. But...now that this tree has ensnared the head of the Kuchiki household, I expect that the story should be written down, and I am glad to make certain that it is told as it really happened."

He smiled at the tree, which gazed back at him through its golden eyes, then closed them.

"Many centuries ago, my father decided that, as I had come of age, it was time to marry me off to someone of suitable blood. I am a fifth son, but still royalty, so many noble lords were swift in offering their daughters to be made my wife. My father was less than pleased to learn that I had no interest in them. They were all lovely women, but they were well-bred gentlewomen, not adventurous at all, and nothing like the person I dreamed of marrying. You see, Byakuya, like you, I have always admired great strength as an attribute. But great strength in the noblewomen of the spirit dimension is more rare...even looked down on. So the women I might have had an interest in were deemed unfit for me, because they were deemed uncultured. I tried to impress upon my father that strong spirit and strength is a good thing in _any _creature, but he is more traditional in his way of thinking and quipped that I might as well marry a man. And so annoyed by his rather chauvinistic attitude, I angered him by saying that if the man he chose was a strong and spirited man, I would have no issues with the match."

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"You can imagine how well that went over."

"Ah, yes," said Byakuya, some of the tension leaving him, "I can see how his lordship might not have taken such cheek calmly."

"No," chuckled the prince, "He did not take it well at all. He was furious with me, and although he wouldn't go so far as to harm his own son, he did seek to teach me a lesson. He told me that if I was so arrogant as to think I could do a better job of matchmaking than the spirit king, then I should prove it by leaving the spirit dimension and searching the three worlds for my spirited mate, on my own. He was convinced that such an attempt would end in disaster, and that I would soon regret making the request and quietly accept a milder tempered young maiden."

"But you were a child of royalty," Byakuya objected, "Had you ever even set foot into the worlds outside the spirit dimension?"

"No," admitted Hiromi, chuckling, "I had no idea what I was getting myself into, nor what my father had planned for my return. I accepted the challenge and he opened the doors of the spirit dimension and allowed me to leave. I didn't want to be recognized, so I clothed myself as a commoner and, imagining that the women of the noble houses in the Seireitei would have been raised in much the same fashion as those in the spirit dimension, I focused my search, first on the living world, which yielded no matches, and then on the eighty districts of the Rukongai. I was open to the idea of either a female or male partner, but no matter where I went, I could not seem to find the right person. Time passed, and I moved deeper and deeper onto the districts, searching everywhere and observing hundreds, even thousands of promising souls. And slowly, I began to despair that perhaps the person I was searching for, simply did not exist. It was a lonely feeling...but then, you too have felt that loneliness, ne?"

Byakuya looked up at Hiromi quietly with eyes that said he understood.

"You _have_ felt it...that deep ache inside, that longing for the one who completes you, who feels like the other half of you..."

The prince smiled, noting that the noble had broken eye contact and was biting gently at his lips.

"Byakuya, it is all right to admit that Hisana was not the person you were seeking. That is not to say that you did not love her. Your heart went out to her and you had honest feelings for her. But...it was surprisingly easy for you to forgo relations with her when she proved too frail to bear children...because some part of you knew all along that it wasn't meant to be."

"I..."

"You were Hisana's friend and benefactor, and you were an unselfish and devoted husband. And when you chose her, you chose her for the same reason that you eventually chose Kenpachi Zaraki."

"What?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "I don't understand. First of all, there was no choice in what happened between Kenpachi and I, and secondly, there could not be more distance between two people as Hisana and that..._man_."

Hiromi gave him a patient smile.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, on both counts," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" the noble asked, blinking in confusion.

"Let us leave the matter of choice for a moment and focus on the latter. Although one is a man and the other a woman, both Hisana and Kenpachi Zaraki are of the lower Rukongai...Hisana from the seventy-eighth district and Kenpachi from the eightieth, no?"

"Yes, but Hisana was a peaceful, gentle soul, who never should have..."

"Both were of the lower Rukongai, the farthest thing from what your family would have desired in the spouse you would choose."

"I did not choose Hisana to spite my family," Byakuya objected.

"No," acknowledged the prince, "You fell for her, despite your commitment to honoring your family, Byakuya, but think about the reasons why! When you found her..."

"She was standing in the path of three powerful hollows, and preparing to sacrifice herself to protect a group of children."

"And you were instantly smitten with her, first for that despite her gentle soul, she would fight for something that mattered."

"But that is not like Kenpachi at all!" Byakuya argued, "The man fights because he craves battle like most people need air to breathe. That is nothing like..."

"Ah, but didn't you say to him that he _used to _fight battles for something that mattered? And did he not just respond to that by promising that if he died, it would be for a worthy reason?"

"But..."

"Hisana and Kenpachi Zaraki would lay down their lives for people who matter to them, no? Both have an instinct to protect children and crave a closeness with them. You know this to be true. If you doubt, then look at Kenpachi's vice captain...a child he informerly adopted after her family was killed and she still fearlessly approached him. He named her..."

"Yachiru," Byakuya said softly, "after the only person he ever really respected...though he has never said why."

"Yes," Hiromi agreed, "That is a secret of his deeper heart...a paving stone, as it were, in his path to finding you."

"What?"

"You think it was chance that landed the two of you in Las Noches together? That is was pure luck that he was the one to finally break your lifelong celibacy, Byakuya?"

"Actually, I think it was the plot of that bastard, Aizen, and his little snake, Gin..." the noble said dryly.

Hiromi laughed softly.

"You had been circling around Kenpachi Zaraki, both loving and hating him for many years."

"We have been at each other's throats since the moment we met," Byakuya objected, "We agree on almost nothing."

"Those are the words of the obedient son of the Kuchiki family," said the prince, "They are not the truth as it really appears to you. If that was the truth, you would not have married Hisana, and...you would never have spent the effort despising, and then loving Kenpachi Zaraki. They are both strong souls, though strong in different ways. Hisana was strong in heart, but weak in body. Kenpachi is strong in both heart and body, and that makes him irresistible to you."

"Kenpachi is not strong in heart."

"But, he is. Think of his bond with Yachiru. "Think of how he protects the child you carry...with no regard to whether he actually fathered the child or not!"

Byakuya took a shaky breath.

"_Is_ this child his?" he asked softly.

"I cannot answer that for you," said the prince, "The discovery of that is part of the future, and must be sought by you. But we stray from the point. Hisana was a strong person, despite her weakness of body. And Kenpachi is, in all ways strong, which draws you to him."

Byakuya stared at Hiromi, the beginnings of understanding rising in his eyes.

"Now, to the matter of choosing him," the prince went on, "You _did_ choose him."

"But we were...thrown together," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "We never would have even looked closely at each other if Aizen and Gin hadn't..."

"You knew each other..."

"Knew and despised each other."

"You didn't despise each other. You despised the fact that he craved conflict, although you respected his wholehearted willingness to fight and die proudly."

"If he did so for a good cause."

"And although you think he wastes his potential seeking conflict, there is nothing more lovely to you as watching him fight, ne? When he fights, you stand and watch, and your eyes look the way they do when you stand, looking up at the moon at night."

"But the rest of the time, he is impossible. He is...loud...rude...irreverent..."

"He is honest...another trait you find yourself drawn to, although sometimes that honesty offends you."

"Most of the time, he offends me," Byakuya sighed.

"And yet, you cannot help but love Kenpachi Zaraki, and you punish yourself constantly for that fact."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Because, whatever my feelings, however much I love him, the simple fact is, I am expected to..."

"To be a source of strength, honor and pride to your family. And, I assure you, you are."

"I have done nothing but defy and embarrass them since before I ascended."

"If that was true, the elders wouldn't have ever let you ascend to leadership."

"They respected my powers."

"But what good are a man's powers if he has not the courage to use them, the discipline and intelligence to know when and how to apply them, and the strength to lead, as opposed to being led. Yes, the elders of your clan disagreed with your marriage to Hisana, and they do chafe at your bonding with Kenpachi Zaraki. But...that they feel that way and yet still choose you to remain their leader speaks for itself, Byakuya."

Byakuya went silent for a time, and the prince left him to his thoughts and prepared two cups of hot green tea. He handed one to the noble and sighed softly, looking out in the direction where they could sense the heated battle going on between Zaraki and the prince's mate.

"They...will not kill each other, will they?" Byakuya asked, shaking his head.

"No," said the prince, "The point of their battle is the exchange of knowledge, as well as enjoyment. They will damage each other, I suppose, but neither will kill the other."

He looked down into his teacup, then back at the noble.

"But...I was telling you about Isamu and me."

"I am sorry for distracting you from that."

"You did not distract me," said the prince, "I meant the telling of my story to enlighten you about yourself, and I am pleased that it seems to have done so. But, if you wish, I will finish."

Byakuya took a sip of tea and nodded.

"I reached the eightieth district and still had not found my mate. I was sick at heart with the thought that, despite my searching, I was going to have to go home, empty handed, and marry someone I could not truly love. I finally sat down beneath this tree, my heart in despair, and while I agonized, I found myself beset by men of a baser sort. Taken by surprise, my powers were sealed away and my life was truly in danger. But just as I felt my father approaching to intervene, a man appeared at the edge of the clearing. He fought the ones who had attacked me, and he killed them all. He asked if I was hurt and scolded me for being foolish enough to let down my guard in a place like this. He told me to go back to the safer districts, where I wouldn't get hurt. He spoke to me in a way that no one else dared to, and despite being offended at the words, I was enchanted with the man. My father appeared, and thanked the man for rescuing me. I told my father then and there that Isamu was the man who I wanted to marry."

"And how did he respond?" the noble asked.

Hiromi smiled.

"Isamu answered first, laughing at my proposal and saying that he would never marry a spoiled young weakling like myself. My father, although happy enough that the man refused, was deeply offended by what Isamu said, and offered him the chance to prove that he was stronger than me. He enchanted this oak tree and said that if I bested the tree, then I could claim Isamu as my mate. And if Isamu won, he could walk away and I would then be forced to accept the hand of the woman my father chose for me."

"Interesting," Byakuya said, the beginnings of a smile touching his lips.

"The tree came to life, as you saw, and I revealed my true self and competed with Isamu to see who could destroy it. And as we fought, something changed between us. Isamu saw my strength, and he saw how even though I was a prince, I valued things that were truly important...strength, honesty, ferocity in battle. I saw the same in him. But...as much as loved him for those things, I felt that it was wrong to force him into marriage. So, on the verge of victory, I let my guard slip. The tree lifted me off the ground and prepared to throw me down and crush me, but as it started to throw me down, Isamu struck it with a blast of golden fire. The tree exploded, and I fell, as you did, into my woodsman's strong arms. He set me on my feet and I didn't wait for my father to speak. "Go," I told him, "You are free." Isamu looked back at me and said, "No, I bested the tree. I think that we should have the right to choose." And he chose to marry me. We married here, beneath the branches of this tree, with only us and my father present to bear witness. And as he kissed me, I asked him why he gave up his freedom to become my husband, when he had won the right to walk away. Isamu smiled at me and said, "I married you because that was the only way to make both of us free. I chose you of my own free will and you chose me of yours. Now, you are free to partake of my strength and I am free to enjoy yours also."

"And he is...happy living in the spirit dimension?" Byakuya asked, "Surrounded by people who look down on him and..."

"I assure you, no one looks down on Isamu...and no one will look down on your Kenpachi either. Our husbands are proud men. They do not need anyone's approval, and they will thrive, even in the brutal demesnes of the noble and royal classes! Be at peace, Byakuya Kuchiki. You need not worry that those old men will wear your husband's heart down. If he survived the deadly threats of the lower Rukongai, he can stomach the derisive glares and snippy words of those old relics on your council."

An unbidden smile found its way onto Byakuya's lips, and to his surprise, a soft laugh escaped him. Hiromi captured his chin and gazed at him raptly.

"I have made Byakuya Kuchiki smile," he mused, tracing the smile with a fingertip, "I have made the head of the Kuchiki clan laugh. That is a rare thing."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, your highness," he said quietly, "You have given me much to think about. I will see that your story is recorded in the clan leader archives."

"Good," said Hiromi, looking back over his shoulder as an only partially healed Kenpachi appeared at the edge of the clearing alongside a respectably battered Isamu, "Ah, they are back. Did you have fun, watashi no koi?"

Isamu nodded appreciatively and met the prince for a smoldering kiss.

"He was quite enjoyable...very entertaining."

He met Byakuya's eyes and the noble felt a shiver go through his body.

"You are a lucky man, Byakuya Kuchiki," he said, smirking.

Byakuya glanced dismissively at his widely grinning mate.

"So, I am told," he commented coolly.

"Well," said the prince, "I believe we are finished here, and likely Byakuya and Kenpachi will want to celebrate their new marriage. Arigatou, you have been enchanting company. I hope we shall meet again."

Byakuya and Kenpachi watched in silence as a doorway opened into the spirit dimension, and the prince and his mate passed through it. The door closed behind them, leaving the newlyweds standing beneath the ancient oak. Kenpachi cleared his throat.

"You and the royal princess do some good bonding?" he chuckled.

"We got on well enough, I suppose," Byakuya said, glaring softly, "Did you and Sir Isamu have an enjoyable time beating up on each other?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi said, nodding, "He's not bad."

"Hmmm."

"You ready to go home and face the music?" the big man asked, crossing his arms.

Byakuya looked up at him thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Kenpachi, smirking, "Not in a hurry to go back and tell them all what you just did?"

"Actually," Byakuya said, still glaring, "I was thinking that, as we were just married, that newlyweds usually have a honeymoon."

Kenpachi laughed.

"You just don't wanna go home, do you?"

"I will go home after, and only after, we have an appropriate honeymoon."

"What?" Zaraki said derisively, "You mean like tripping off to some damned palace somewhere and laying out in the sun by a goddamned pool with servants bringing you brandies and offering to wipe your ass for you?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, frowning, "Come now, _watashi no koi_, certainly, we can do better than that!"

Kenpachi Zaraki suddenly found himself pleasantly intrigued.

"What do you have in mind, Kuchiki-hime?"

"Nothing at all, if you dare to call me that again..."

"All right...fine," the big man said, placatingly, "_Byakuya...watashi no koi_, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

"You like surprises, ne?" Byakuya said, looking at him out of the corner of one gray eye, "So, I will surprise you."

"Ah...well it had better be worth it, or I'm outta here."

"Charming."

"You know it."

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The living world. And that's all I'm telling you."

"Fine," laughed Zaraki, "Your senkaimon or mine?"

"I'll take care of it," Byakuya said off-handedly, "If I let you open it, who knows where we'll end up..."

Byakuya opened the senkaimon and the two entered the precipice world together.

"Hey Kuchiki, how come even when you call me your lover, it still sounds like you hate me."

"That's because I do."

"Oh, good."


	14. Our Own Kind of Love

**Chapter 14: Our Own Kind of Love**

"Huh," Kenpachi huffed, stepping down into the living world with Byakuya at his side.

His unpatched eye scanned the sea of flashing and multi-colored lights and he frowned at Byakuya questioningly.

"Hotels look kinda upscale for my tastes, but at least we're not stuck at some stuffy palace. People look pretty laid back here too. Where are we anyway, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya's eyes swept over the city in front of them.

"Las Vegas."

"Eh? Las Vegas?" Kenpachi repeated uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, smirking, "Still too rich for your blood? It shouldn't be. Few who come here leave with even their shirts on their backs, though they all suppose they will drive away toting trailers full of riches."

"Right...well, I didn't figure a rich boy like you for a gambling man..."

"Well, it isn't fair that you get to have all of the fun, ne? This is our honeymoon. There should be something in it for both of us, shouldn't there?"

"I've got something for you in my pants, Kuchiki. It's been too long since the last bonding, you know. And hey, why does your gigai make you look like you aren't hauling around an extra?"

"Are you stupid? Oh wait, that was a ridiculous question. Of course you are. Men in the living world don't get pregnant. So, I didn't want to walk around and being stared at..."

"...for looking like you got yourself a little pot belly," Kenpachi finished, "I get it. But you said before that there's something in this for both of us, right?"

"Yes."

"What? Gambling for you and..."

"...fighting for you," Byakuya finished.

"Oh, you _do_ know what I like!" Kenpachi said, catching the surprised noble around the waist and propelling him into a heavy, penetrating kiss.

Byakuya stiffened instinctively, but almost immediately felt his initial resistance falter under the sweltering heat of Zaraki's kiss. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming addicted to the feeling of being grabbed forcibly, held tightly and having his mouth and body penetrated vigorously.

_It is so different from the perception of 'lovemaking' that I had before. We are not dewy eyed and tentative with each other, but seeking to test each others' strength, always. There is great beauty in the clashing of warriors. And when the intent turns from brutal harm to passionate love, we do not lose our strength. We pour it into that other person to bring him to the heights of pleasure. Yes. That is the way that warriors make love._

"Hey, you taking a nap or something?" Zaraki said, making Byakuya blink and suddenly realize that he had forgotten to breathe, "You lose consciousness and forget to fall down?"

The noble let out an annoyed breath.

"Come, let's go check into our hotel. There are a few things we need to do before you will be fighting."

"Aww," said Zaraki, smirking, "Are you hungry for sex again? We can just do it right here if it's too long to wait until we get to our room."

"I am sure you would love that," Byakuya said dryly, "But what I _meant_ was that you will need a rubdown and deep reiatsu infusion before you fight."

"But we can fuck too, right? Hell, it must be the pheromones you're sending out. I wanna taste you so bad, I'm salivating."

"Do not _speak_ to me like that, you depraved baboon," Byakuya hissed, "And save your aggressiveness for the fighting. I am not setting you up against lambs and kittens. Your opponent will have appreciable power."

"Great, I look forward to that. But if I'm gonna be able to concentrate, there are a few things I have to do to prepare."

Byakuya's breath was taken away as he was hauled off his feet and swept up in the other man's arms.

"Shit...that gigai might make you look smaller, but you are still carrying extra weight, ne?"

"Shut up and put me down at once, you beastly..."

"You shut up. Where's the hotel?"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and nodded in the direction of one of the brightly lit buildings.

Zaraki flash stepped over to the place, still carrying his frowning and glaring mate. He walked inside and carried Byakuya to the front desk, walked past the line of people waiting to check in and dropped a stunned Byakuya onto the desk in front of the even more stymied clerk.

"Ahem...erm, sir, there is a..."

"You see this," Zaraki said, nodding in the furious noble's direction.

"Y-yes sir, but..."

"This is my beautiful new bride, Byakuya Kuchiki. We have honeymoon reservations."

He glanced at Byakuya, whose reiatsu was humming so furiously around him, that the clerk had gone white and was shaking and sweating profusely.

"Penthouse, right Princess?" he asked, smirking.

He turned back to the silent and staring young clerk.

Sorry to barge in and not wait our turn, but if you married a beauty like this one, I think you'd want to get to the consummating as soon as possible, ne?"

"M-mating..." the clerk mumbled incoherently, "Eh...um..."

"We'll need a key," said Zaraki, leaning forward and glaring into the young man's widened eyes, "Or I'll just start fucking him right here on your desk. How's that?"

The young man gasped and seemed to regain awareness as Zaraki pushed forward into the 'v' of the noble's spread thighs, slipping a hand into Byakuya's pants and fondling him shamelessly, while the noble struggled and struck at him viciously.

"Ah! Right...key!" the young man stammered, fumbling for the card keys, "Penthouse A. Use the VIP elevator over there and..."

"Thanks, kid," Zaraki laughed, throwing the agitated noble over his shoulder and carrying him to the elevator.

He waited until the doors to the elevator closed, then let Byakuya down, smirking at the presence of the elevator attendant that prevented the noble from speaking freely.

"You're ridiculous!" he snapped, throwing a punch.

Zaraki captured his punching hand nimble and kissed the fine knuckles.

"Save it for tonight, Honey. We'll put all that energy to good use."

"You bastard! I will never be able to show my face in this town again. You and your stupid, lascivious, vile behavior...!"

"Penthouse level, sirs," said the elevator attendant, trying to look unaffected.

Zaraki laughed again and followed Byakuya out of the elevator, to the door of the suite. The noble used the card key and opened the door, then followed his spouse inside. The bigger man looked around at the huge suite, admiring the indoor waterfall that fell into a hot tub, the fully stocked bar, the exterior patio and scintillating view.

"I have to say I'm impressed," he admitted.

"I should throw you off of that balcony," Byakuya said, scowling, "This hotel employs a number of shinigamis and caters to the noble families. And I am sure that word is going to get back about this, and I will never hear the end of it when we get home!"

"Ah," said Zaraki, comprehension coming into his eyes, "you're worried they'll be pissed that we got married?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Clan leaders do not usually marry commoners, and when they do get married, they don't usually do so without the elders' input and a family gathering."

"You unhappy with the way we got married?"

Byakuya flinched and his expression and voice softened unexpectedly.

"No. I have no regrets about our wedding. None. What I despise is the way you trample on my pride," the noble said angrily, "Parading me about like some prize and...threatening to..."

"Fuck you?"

"..._have your way with me_ out in that lobby, in front of everyone! Have you lost your mind? I am having enough trouble dealing with the elders just trying to legitimate our relationship without you refusing to do anything at all to make it easier!"

He let out a harsh sigh and turned away to look out over the balcony.

"Sometimes I wonder why love can't just leave me and stay gone. Even when I truly love someone, it only ever ends in disaster."

Zaraki paused for a moment, following his gaze out the window to where the casino lights flashed brightly all around.

"You want me to go, then?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what did you mean by that? Cause it sounded like you wanted me to leave you. You having second thoughts?"

"No," snapped the noble, "That's not what I meant! I only meant that...about love. I want that feeling to go away. It confuses me, and then I have trouble bearing things that I would normally brush off."

"Like me slapping you down on a desk in front of a bunch of people and threatening to fuck you in front of them? Okay, you want an apology? I'm sorry. I just do what I do in the moment. You haven't really had a problem understanding it until now. You just accepted me for who I am. But all of a sudden, you seem more reactive."

He gazed at the noble's slender back for a moment, then embraced him from behind. Byakuya caught his breath softly, surprised first by the tenderness in the other man's touch and then by the strong emotion it touched off inside him.

"Kenpachi..."

"Hmmm?"

"I am reaching the later stages of pregnancy. I am increasingly physically inhibited and hormonally imbalanced. I am trying to calm things so that you will be accepted into my family. I haven't asked you to change, and you have been gracious enough to accept me as I am. But when you do things like what you just did in that lobby, it is degrading. If we are calling what is between us 'love' and acknowledging it by getting married, then why do you continue to look down on me like that?"

"What?" said the bigger man, staring at Byakuya with a surprised expression.

"Do not misunderstand me. I will admit without hesitation that being overpowered and taken by you is intoxicating. But when you purposely insult me by parading me about like a whore you picked up off the street..."

"You think I look down on you?" repeated Zaraki, frowning as he tried to make sense of the words, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Byakuya let out an exasperated breath.

"Kenpachi, when we have sex, you nearly always take me. Not that I mind terribly much, but it does cast me in the role that one might consider 'feminine.' Add that the fact that you constantly refer to me as 'princess' and that you constantly insult nearly every aspect of nobility..."

"Hey," said Zaraki, meeting the noble's eyes squarely, "First off, if you don't want me to treat you like a princess, then don't fuss like one. Secondly, I only call you that because you're way too pretty and proper a guy to be a brutal fighter like you are. I like the irony. And I don't just insult the upper class. I pretty much offend everybody."

He grabbed the front of the noble's kimono, glaring in challenge.

"And you know, Kuchiki, that I do respect you. When I fight with you, we go all out. When I fuck you, we give it our all too. And if you want me to lie down and spread my legs for you, all you have to do is ask. It screws with my head and makes me giddy so I can't focus on fighting, but that just means you get to me like no one else does...you understand?"

He loosed the front of the noble's kimono and walked to the bed, where he tore away his clothes, then laid down with his legs spread and his very aroused privates exposed.

"You want to prove you're a man by fucking me, go ahead," he went on, smirking, "And afterwards, I'll be happy to return the favor. Just get this carved into your damned, stubborn, hormonal brain. I never even woulda considered marrying anyone else, because I don't need the hassle, drama, bullshit and responsibility. But those things aren't so bad when I'm with you. The other side of that coin is too pretty to let go of. So, quit pissing and moaning, dry your pansy-ass tears and get into bed with me. Just remember, I'm gonna be fighting later, so don't fuck up my brain with too much warm and fuzzy stuff...unless you want me to get my ass kicked all over the place and lose."

Byakuya felt a shock go through his body and sudden tears welled up in his eyes. He turned away quickly and remained facing away from Zaraki as he fought the turmoil inside.

_It is the hormones._

_I would never lose control and shed tears like that if I wasn't pregnant._

He heard the soft creak of the bed behind him, then felt Zaraki approach him from behind. Strong arms wrapped around him, and one large hand slid down his belly and teased his privates.

"Something wrong?" Zaraki asked.

Byakuya brushed the offending moisture away from his eyes and cleared his throat softly.

"Kenpachi," he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Did you just tell me that you love me?" the noble asked.

Zaraki let out a dismissive breath.

"Well, look who just got a clue..." he mused, "You worried the sky's gonna fall now, princess?"

"A bit," Byakuya said, the ghost of a smile touching his lips.

"That's okay. Let it fall," the bigger man said, picking the noble up and throwing him down on the bed, "In a few seconds, I don't think either one of us is gonna give a shit, you know?"

_He's right._

Byakuya watched quietly as the other man walked slowly back to the bed, the sight of his powerful, naked body and the warm scent of him riling the noble until sweat broke out on his skin and his own member throbbed painfully between his thighs.

"So," said Zaraki, "Who's getting screwed here? You want me to spread my legs for you?"

Byakuya gave him a tight smile.

"Lie down."

His mouth went dry as he watched Zaraki's lean, scarred form moved closer and the other man laid down on his back. Byakuya moved down and nudged his way between Zaraki's legs, biting his lip gently at how easily they parted for him.

_But even though he does this for me, he is no less the warrior I know..._

_and love._

_I love you, Kenpachi Zaraki. _

_You need make no apologies for who you are and you do not need to change for me. I accept you._

He knelt between Zaraki's opened thighs, breathing in his scent and placing his hands along the vulnerable inner flesh. His mouth made lines of slow kisses along each side, then he moved on to tease the other man's genitalia hungrily.

He heard a soft, feral growl and cast an eye on the other man, watching raptly as he continued his manipulations. Byakuya smiled, enjoying the strong reaction he caused in the other man, the way he swore and clenched the bedding, more to keep himself from losing control and just tackling his lovely mate.

_He does this for me._

_Only me._

_Kenpachi Zaraki makes himself vulnerable to me, because he loves me._

_I didn't think it mattered. I thought I was trapped with a man who would only ever offer me insults and embarrassment, but he is so much more!_

_I am tempted to be frightened for him, as I was for Hisana when she became ill. But Kenpachi Zaraki is strong. He weathered life in the lower Rukongai and fought his way to captaincy with his bare hands._

_He will be all right._

_I will be all right._

_We are free to lose ourselves in each other..._

He intensified his motions until Zaraki swore and overthrew him. He found himself smiling again as the other man entered him roughly, muttering a hasty apology for his impatience, but barely allowing the noble a quick breath before he began moving. He lifted his hips, not caring how he must look and sound...on his hands and knees, with his back arched, panting and sweaty, his hand tangled in the bedding and his loud moans echoing off the walls.

_Harder..._

_Faster..._

Byakuya's body quivered with each heavy motion, and the noble's eyes glazed over with deep contentment and arousal. He threw his head back and raised his hips higher, changing the angle, then gasping with pleasure as he climaxed. He screamed heedlessly, loosing his release violently onto the bed, then fell down on his stomach as the man atop his back filled him inside with such heat that he couldn't hold back another scream of pleasure.

He groaned languidly as Zaraki laid down alongside him. They shared several slow, finishing kisses, then went still, enjoying the warmth and powerful masculine scents around them.

"You okay now?" Zaraki asked

"What do you mean? There was nothing wrong with me before," Byakuya said indignantly.

"Right," chuckled the bigger man, "So, if you're all taken care of, when do I get to fight?"

"Be quiet and rest first," Byakuya sighed, snuggling closer to him, "We'll get to that later tonight."

"Whatever you say."

Byakuya watched silently as Zaraki's eyes closed and his breathing grew softer and more regular. He watched until he was sure that the man was really asleep, then settled more firmly against him and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly, the words resonating warmly in his heart, "I love you, Kenpachi Zaraki."

He caught his breath in surprise and his eyes widened as an answer rumbled out in a purr from the other man's resting form.

"I love you too."


	15. The Pit

**Chapter 15: The Pit**

"I don't think I should let you out of here, looking like that," Zaraki said, admiring Byakuya's handsomely dressed gigai form, "You wanna tell me who you're trying to impress? You know you don't have to go that far to push my buttons. You aren't the type to cheat, so who're you trying to make jealous?"

"What makes you think I am trying to make someone jealous?" Byakuya asked sedately, "Perhaps this is just the way we upscale gamblers dress."

"Naw," Zaraki chuckled, his eyes raking the noble's lovely body and flickering dangerously, "You may all dress that way, but it just means that you're getting together to compete in more ways than pitting your monsters against each other for money."

"Maybe," Byakuya admitted, "and to be honest, money is not always the thing we exchange."

"Oh?" said Zaraki, smirking, "So, what is?"

Byakuya turned away and gazed quietly out the window.

"Some barter political favors, some favored holdings of land, strategic marriage arrangements or commodities options."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"And there are some who seek to use the game as a way to win sexual rights to another of the gamers."

Zaraki gave a chuckle of amusement and slipped an arm around the noble, nipping at his lips as he went on.

"So...whose cock are you teasing tonight, lover? Because I'll bet my balls you're not going after some other guy's daughter."

"No," said Byakuya, hiding a smirk, "That would hardly be appropriate, considering I am already married to you and do not wish to become a polygamist. Your 'balls' are safe."

"So, who is he? Or is this one of those dominatrix type women?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Kanaye Yukishima," he said, frowning as he released the name, "He is leader of one of the lesser clans, but he sets some very lofty goals."

"And I take it that you've lost to this guy before?" Kenpachi queried.

"Three times," Byakuya admitted quietly.

"But you said you were a virgin..."

"I was," Byakuya clarified, "I never had sex with the man. But...each time, the request was increasingly sexual."

"Oh?" said Zaraki, looking amused.

"The first time, I yielded a chaste kiss and the second, an open-mouthed one."

"And the third?"

"I had to kiss him with the both of us completely naked."

Zaraki smirked.

"Nice. What did you demand the times you won?"

"I have never won," the noble confessed, "I have only accepted his wager on those three occasions. I might add that I have won all of my other wagers. Just...never against him."

"But you're gonna put yourself out there again now, eh?"

"Yes."

"And your that sure I'll win..."

"The man cheats every time," Byakuya added suddenly, "However, his methods are underhanded and not easy to prove. You will need to keep that in mind as you fight."

"Oh, this is sounding better and better!" Zaraki laughed, "but I have a question. What's the wager going to be this time? You gonna go all the way with him if he wins this thing?"

Byakuya leaned forward and whispered the conditions into his mate's ear, a blush rising on his cheeks as he said the words. Zaraki listened in silence, but his smile widened.

"I see," he answered, his eyes narrowing, "and I'll expect some compensation when I pull this thing off."

"I thought that the fight was your 'compensation,' Kenpachi," Byakuya said dryly, "I assure you, it will be up to your standards."

"Yeah? Well, what if I just decide that watching what you just described would be a massive turn on. You wouldn't want me throwing the fight just to watch that, ne?"

"_Bastard_!" Byakuya hissed, "You think this is some kind of joke? This man is obsessed. This is my chance to end his attempts to get at me this way."

"Right," Kenpachi purred aggressively, "And when I do that, you'll be so glad to be rid of him, that you will want to reward the guy who fought for you. So...how're you gonna show your appreciation?"

Byakuya glared at the other man for a moment, then smiled and leaned forward again. He teased Zaraki's earlobe with his tongue, then loosed his suggestion in hot breath that, combined like that, left Kenpachi Zaraki blushing.

"Damn, Kuchiki," he muttered, looking down between his thighs, "That got me hard again. You want to do something about that before we go?"

"Oh," Byakuya said seductively, "I will just let that be the last thing you think of before we go to do this. It is sure to be a powerful motivator, no?"

Zaraki gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"You _are_ one of those dominatrix types, eh? Like torturing me? Teasing me?"

"I told you," Byakuya said, a breath of his lovely scent taunting the bigger man as he turned for the door, "I _never_ tease. I always follow through on what I offer. You simply have to earn it."

He gave his fellow captain a cunning smile.

"And yes, I do like tormenting you. But...I pay well for the inconvenience to you, ne?"

"Yeah?" said Zaraki, grabbing his mate and pushing him back against the wall by the penthouse door, "Well, I think I want a raise, boss! Some _extra compensation_ for saving your pretty ass."

"I'll get you a nice leather collar," the noble said sarcastically, "Now, let go of me. It is time to..._OH_!"

Byakuya was stricken breathless as the other man's body trapped his and ground up against him provocatively. Zaraki's mouth claimed his roughly, devouring whatever complaints he might have make and sending jolts of arousal through his hidden, pregnant belly. He wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment, he was fully dressed and fighting the other man's hands, and the next, he was undressed below the waist and their bodies were joined.

"Gods, K-kenpachi!" he gasped, wrapping his legs tightly around the other man's waist, "L-let me...hah...down! We'll be late."

"Nah," Kenpachi growled, his eyes glinting hungrily, "They can't start the fight without me. This'll just take a couple of minutes, give...and 'take.'"

"You're repulsive," Byakuya managed, "Do you ever think of anything besides fighting or sex?"

The bigger man grinned and teased the noble's rebelling body, making Byakuya pant harder and moan loudly enough to be heard over the sound of his trapped form, striking the wall with each hard, lusty motion.

"Repulsive, huh?" Kenpachi laughed, grabbing Byakuya's hips and encouraging them to grind against him, "You don't look repulsed. You look obsessed."

He moved suddenly, making Byakuya's body recoil reflexively, and the noble swore and dug his fingernails into the other man's muscular shoulders.

"And to answer your question," Kenpachi went on, "I think about fighting, and I think about you."

"In that order, ne?" Byakuya panted, almost feverishly.

"Shut up," huffed the bigger man, busying the noble's mouth with a barrage of hard, wet kisses, "When I think about you, of course I think about sex. It's what we're best at...next to fighting with each other, anyway."

"You are right," the noble admitted, giving himself over to the other man's affections.

Kenpachi's motions intensified, making it feel to the noble as though the very room had turned upside down. Overcome, Byakuya buried his face in the other man's shoulder, groaning senselessly as the explosion of his lover's heat inside him brought him to climax. The bigger man's body went taut, still holding the noble's shaking form against the wall as he shuddered and swore, then attacked Byakuya's mouth with another bout of seething kisses. Byakuya loosed his legs from about Kenpachi's waist and slid back onto his feet, his heart pounding and his head sweetly muddled.

"You should really pull your pants up before we go," Kenpachi said, grinning.

"Ah," Byakuya sighed, still unable to rouse his usual sarcasm.

He looked down at where a line of pearly fluid leaked onto his inner thigh and slid downward. He stepped out of his pants, just in time to avoid getting the mess on them, then escaped Kenpachi's arms and adjourned to the bathroom to straighten his clothing. He returned a few minutes later, looking completely composed, except for the lingering flush about his face and throat.

"You look great," Kenpachi complimented him.

Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What?" said the other man, smiling at him.

"Where is the follow-up crudeness?" he asked, skeptically, "That dash of vicious humor to undo the 'warm and fuzzy' words."

Kenpachi gave him a good natured smirk.

"I kinda miss the baby bump," he commented, touching a hand to Byakuya's slim gigai-belly, "It feels good to touch it during our bonding."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Who _are _you, and what have you done with my barbarian husband?"

"I thought I pissed you off when I was too up front with you."

"Hmmm," mused the noble, "But it is too disconcerting when you begin to seem civilized. And this is no time to be displaying your gentle side. You are about to enter the ring with the foulest beast to ever grace this fighting club."

"Oh?" queried Kenpachi, "So, is this thing human, shinigami or hollow? Some kinda hybrid?"

"I am not entirely sure," said the noble, "It is not of the living world, so perhaps is of Soul Society, perhaps demon origin. It stands upright and can speak, but usually only does so to draw its prey off guard so that it can attack. It has sharp teeth, claws on hands and feet, a tail it uses as a whip and it makes a piercing screech that will make your eardrums bleed."

"Sweet," said the bigger man, approvingly, "So this won't be a complete waste of my time."

"No," said Byakuya, "But...be careful. That beast is deadly. And if you hit the ground, it will be on top of you and ripping out your throat before you finish rolling to a stop."

"Sounds like my kinda fight."

"Yes, well, remember too that Yukishima will be trying to sabotage you somehow. Fight the monster, but don't forget about the monster's keeper. I will watch him, but he is very stealthy."

"Gotcha. Don't worry, Kuchiki. I will manhandle this guy. And that little shit master of his will piss in his pants and be too scared to even think a thought about you ever again."

"That is...good to know," Byakuya said, looking genuinely amused, "Come now, it is time for the fights to begin."

"So there are more fights than just mine?" Kenpachi asked, following Byakuya to the elevator.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "And in addition to the masters of the fighters having their wagers, others will place bets as well. There is a great deal of money that will change hands while the fights go on. But first, we will meet with Yukishima to finalize the details of your match."

"Right," said Kenpachi, "First the trash talk, then we get down to business."

"Something like that."

They left the elevator and passed through the lobby, then crossed the casino floor and took another set of elevators down to the depths beneath the casino. The elevator let them out into a small lobby. Byakuya led Kenpachi through it and down a long corridor to a number of meeting rooms. They turned into the second of the large rooms, and found a tall, rough looking man with coal black eyes waiting for them. His eyebrow arched upon spotting Kenpachi, but seeing Byakuya at the big man's side brought a wicked smile to his lips.

"Byakuya," he said smoothly, "I was wondering if you'd decided to back out."

"Not at all," the noble said blithely, "I was just taking a few moments to initiate my husband into the procedures for his match."

"Your _husband_," repeated the other noble, "Ah yes, I heard when I arrived at the hotel. A gentleman of the lower Rukongai, ne?"

"This is _Captain_ Kenpachi Zaraki," Byakuya said, glancing at his taller mate, "my colleague, and now, my husband."

"Ah, and a fine specimen of brute manliness, no?" chuckled Yukishima, "I cannot wait to see you face off against my Ryuu."

He met Byakuya's eyes questioningly.

"Your _husband_ understands the terms?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I explained everything to him," Byakuya answered quietly, "And _you_ understand, there is to be no manipulation of the situation this time."

"Why Byakuya," said the other man, "Are you still up in arms over that little misunderstanding last time?"

"Actually," Zaraki said, stepping forward and towering over the other noble, "I'll just let you know now that if you want to put your hands on my husband, then you are going to have to earn the right. If you stick your hand in to tinker with things, you can bet you'll get it ripped off and handed back to you, got it?"

Kanaye smirked.

"Charming," he said, shaking his head, "But you are quite a prize, Byakuya. I do not blame the man for wanting to destroy anyone who would try to steal the right to taste those luscious lips of yours."

"Hey," Kenpachi growled, "Mind your manners around my spouse, or I'll just kick the shit outta you and we'll forget the fight."

"Kenpachi," Byakuya breathed, staring.

"You show Byakuya some respect. You fuck with him, you fuck with me, understand?"

"Well, if Ryuu wins the match, you'll have to stand there and watch me _fuck with him_, ne? And there won't be any kicking involved. Just a lot of heavy breathing and moans of pleasure."

Kanaye's black eyes went deadly as Kenpachi grabbed the front of his fine tailored suit and yanked him closer.

"HEY! I _said_ don't disrespect my mate. The only way you touch him, talk to him, or even look at him again is if you win this match. Until then, sit down and shut up. Shit should just sit there and stink..."

He let go of Kanaye's suit and glared at him, as the other man's eyes flashed with fury, but he reined it in and only glared back at the bigger man.

"I will go to my viewing area," said Byakuya, as though nothing had happened, "I will see you after the match...should you win."

"You will see me either way," Kanaye insisted, earning a more deadly glare from Kenpachi, "But I only get to tie you up and have my way with you, 'S & M' style if your husband falls short of your expectations and loses to Ryuu."

"That will _never_ happen," Byakuya said with certainty, "_Not even if you cheat again_."


	16. The Animal in Me

**Chapter 16: The Animal in Me**

**(Inspired by 'The Animal' by Disturbed. Good fight music. You should give it a spin for that part! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I will make the longer, uncut version available on AO3 later today. This one's been edited to fit the 'M' rating. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter! Love you all, Spunky)**

"Kenpachi," Byakuya said quietly, removing the bigger man's shirt and baring him to the waist, "You will need to go all out on this one. I am certain that Kanaye has something planned, but if you crush Ryuu quickly enough, the plan will never have time to prove out."

"Stop worryin' so much," Zaraki chuckled, looping an arm around him and seeking his mouth for several long, penetrating kisses, "I'll trash the fucker quick-like and we can be back up in our room and doing what we do best in no time."

"You really think that I should be fighting you in my condition?" Byakuya asked dryly.

"Heheh," Zaraki huffed, sliding a hand down his mate's lovely torso and fondling his covered genitals as they kissed again, "I meant fucking."

"I know what you meant," Byakuya said, sounding annoyed, "But you need to keep your head in this fight, or I will have to let myself be manhandled by that maniacal snake before you have your turn at me again."

"That's okay. If I lose, I won't die right away. I'll live long enough to pound the shit outta that guy and to fuck you proper before giving in."

"I'm so relieved," the noble said, rolling his eyes, "However, despite your wonderful reassurances, I would really like to avoid all of that, so..._be careful, Kenpachi_."

"Aww," Zaraki purred, pulling Byakuya close and breathing in his lovely, sakura scent, "That's so sweet, I could just throw up right here, Kuchiki."

"I am so glad I could nauseate you. Now, I won't be alone in my misery. Get out of here and annihilate that beast," he snapped, nipping sharply at his mate's lips before letting him go.

"Yeah, I'll be right back to give you my personal cure for that nausea."

"Oh, I cannot wait," the noble said, shaking his head in annoyance.

He watched as Zaraki passed through the viewing room door and took his place in the arena.

_"Baka!"_ he whispered, placing a hand on the thick glass barrier that separated them, "You need to take this seriously."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"I wonder if I was a fool to fall in love with you," he mused softly, "You are strong. I will give you that. But none among us are invincible."

"_Except, perhaps my Ryuu_," Kanaye breathed into his ear, startling him.

Byakuya stepped back, scowling at the other man.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Oh, Byakuya, don't be so standoffish. I just came to watch the fight with you. I get bored watching all alone."

"I don't care about that," Byakuya snapped, "I don't want you anywhere near me while the fight is going on. Now, leave, before I throw you out!"

"Calm down, Lord Kuchiki," the other man chided him, "I am not going anywhere, and neither are you. We are sealed in here until the end of the battle...when you will take off your clothes, lie down on that table over there and let me tie you up and have my way with you!"

"That will never happen!" Byakuya said mockingly.

"Ah," said that other man, looking through the glass to where Kenpachi stood, waiting for his opponent, "But, it has already begun."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, looking out into the fighting arena as Ryuu strode towards Kenpachi, and the big shinigami continued to stand and look around for his opponent, "What is happening? Why isn't Kenpachi reacting?"

"Watch closely, Lord Kuchiki. Your new husband is about to die!"

"What is this? What have you done?" Byakuya demanded.

"Take a few deep breaths," the other man said, smirking, "a few _very deep breaths_."

Byakuya's eyes widened and filled with rage.

"You BASTARD! You never planned for this to be a fair fight, did you! Well, you have not gotten the best of us yet!"

He turned and struck out at Kanaye, taking him to the floor and striking viciously with fiery blasts of kido.

"You had better defeat me quickly," Kanaye laughed, shielding himself against the Kuchiki leader's attacks, "That drug we sent into the chamber and into this room is going to start affecting you soon."

"Wh-why does it not affect you?" Byakuya panted, continuing his assault on the rival leader, "Or that beast?"

Kanaye smiled.

"We have had the anti-toxin," he answered mockingly, "Now, while you are still conscious, Byakuya. You can yield the fight and your husband will live. I will only have my way with you, then the two of you are free to go. If you do not yield, then I will allow Ryuu to kill that monster in there! What is your decision?"

Byakuya's head turned, and he watched in horror as Ryuu struck out and sent Kenpachi sailing across the fighting arena, to crash into the far wall and collapse. Ryuu snarled and lumbered towards the fallen shinigami captain, his eyes deadly, and his claws already dripping with Kenpachi's blood.

"You see, he is already beaten, Byakuya, but he is still alive. Now, only yield and I will have the two of you given the anti-toxin."

Byakuya watched with widened eyes as Ryuu picked up Kenpachi's limp body and threw him back across the arena, into the far wall, leaving a splash of blood where his body struck it. He crashed to the ground again and laid still."

_Kenpachi..._

_Kenpachi, don't die._

"Byakuya? You...are still conscious, ne? I didn't use as much on you, so that you would be lucid enough to feel what I'm going to do to that lovely body of yours!"

"You're deluded!" Byakuya panted feverishly, glaring in Kenpachi's direction as Ryuu closed in on him again, "I will _never _give in to you!"

His arms and legs weakened, and Kanaye turned him onto his back and stared down at him, waiting.

"You are too proud for your own good," he hissed in Byakuya's ear, "_The greatest leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan_, and yet, you have lost to me for the third time, Byakuya. Will you never learn? I am better than you...you who pretends to care about the keeping of the noble laws, but lies down with a Rukongai _beast_ at night. You play at following the rules, while taking every opportunity to break them. You are a travesty...a very beautiful travesty. But I am going to put you in your place now. I am going to make a recording of our lovemaking so that I can play it back over and over again...for myself, and for anyone else I choose to share with. How about your council of elders? They would _love_ to know you took a gamble like this."

"Shut up!" Byakuya gasped, blinking and trying to maintain some awareness as Kanaye lifted him and carried him to the prepared table.

He focused on Kenpachi, watching as Ryuu reached down to lift him again, then shocking Kanaye with a cold, mocking laugh.

"You think that your Ryuu has defeated Kenpachi?" he hissed, struggling as the other man tried to fasten him into the bindings, "Look again!"

Kanaye's head turned and his eyes widened in surprise. Byakuya took advantage of his moment of distraction and threw him off, following and attacking, while still trying to see what was happening in the arena.

"Kenpachi!" he screamed, "_KENPACHI, DON'T DIE_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi Zaraki laid in a widening pool of blood, barely aware and unable to move.

_So, the fuckers drugged me, ne?_

_And while I'm getting the shit kicked out of me, is that bastard even waiting to take advantage of Kuchiki?_

_Probably not._

He felt his body being lifted and hurled across the arena again, but couldn't move to even brace himself for the impact.

_Fuck, this is gonna hurt._

His blurry eyes caught a flash image of Byakuya, struggling beneath Kanaye, within the glass enclosed viewing room. As his body flew towards the arena wall, he saw the noble's hands clench, the dark, beautiful eyes close tightly, and his lovely mouth open into a hard scream. And even though the glass was soundproof and it shouldn't have reached him, he heard the words ring in his spinning mind.

_Kenpachi! KENPACHI, DON'T DIE!_

"Huh, he thinks I'm gonna die," Kenpachi chuckled, reeling as his body struck the wall and everything went black for a moment.

_Doesn't he get it?_

_I'm having fun. I'm not dying. But, it looks like that bastard's about to rape him. Better not let that happen._

Ryuu dragged him off the ground and lifted him again.

_Shit...can't move._

His body flew across the arena a third time and Byakuya's war cry cracked across his mind.

_Good, you're still fighting him. Keep it up, princess. I'll be there in a minute._

His body struck the arena wall, and he heard Ryuu's shattering roar shake the chamber as he contemplated victory. He approached Kenpachi's collapsed body, scenting the flow of blood and hungry to feed. And somewhere inside, it registered in Kenpachi's drug-hazed mind that he wouldn't survive another impact.

_Shit's getting serious now._

He moved a shaking hand, and Ryuu spotted the motion and ran forward to finish him. Kenpachi's head turned and he spotted Kanaye lifting Byakuya's limp body and tying him down to the table.

_Yeah, it's time to let loose._

His fingertips touched the patch over his eye, clenching and tearing it away as Ryuu flew towards him.

Kenpachi watched, grinning as the power exploded around him, capturing Ryuu and lighting his surprised face as the burgeoning reiatsu engulfed him. He screamed as his huge, hulking form was driven back and thrown into the thick, protective glass wall between the arena and the viewing room, where Kanaye had bound and undressed a barely conscious Byakuya. The glass broke apart and Ryuu's body crashed down inside the room, making Kanaye turn and look up, his eyes wide with terror.

"What is kami's name _are _you?" he gasped as Kenpachi grabbed him by the front of his expensive, silk shirt and lifted him high into the air.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki," the big man growled, glaring into Kanaye's horrified eyes, "The guy who you tried unsuccessfully to kill, and whose husband you just tried to rape."

He nodded in Byakuya's direction, smiling down at the noble's piqued expression.

"You okay, Kuchiki?"

"F-fine."

"Good."

He turned his attention back to the stunned noble.

"H-how did you...? We flooded that chamber with enough of that compound to bring down a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"You mean that pansy assed little shit dinosaur with big fucking teeth, but dainty little hands? Trash. That guy was trash. You didn't just try to kill me and rape my husband. You fucking insulted me!"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Kanaye gasped, staring into Kenpachi's deadly eyes.

"Huh, I should kill you for touching my princess over there, but your not worth the trouble. You're worse than trash. You're a coward. Get out of my sight and don't ever even look at Byakuya again!"

Kanaye gave a helpless scream as his body was propelled across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Kenpachi laughed.

He looked to make sure neither Ryuu nor Kanaye was moving, then looked down at Byakuya's bared, restrained body. The clan leader glared up at him.

"It took you long enough!" he snapped, "What were you doing? Watching him and enjoying it?"

"Had to at least get something outta the fight. What do you want? You want me to die of boredom?"

Byakuya felt something wet drip onto his belly and realized it was a drop of blood.

"You need healing. Untie me and I will..."

"Wait a sec," Kenpachi said, gazing more intently at the noble, "You look hot like this. I'm enjoying the view."

"Wh-what? Kenpachi, untie me at once! You're going to lose consciousness...or someone will come in here or...Kenpachi!"

The words disappeared into a stream of hissed obscenities as Kenpachi moved forward and positioned himself between his husband's bound thighs. He bent forward, devouring the heated words and vicious threats, joining their bodies roughly and devouring the groan of ecstasy that made all of the noble's words disappear. His narrowed eyes feasting on the erotic sight of his husband, fully bared and bound in rich leather, kido enforced restraints, he loosed himself completely, letting the reiatsu rage around them, destroying the rest of the room, sending the two unconscious foes deeper into unconsciousness and scaring off the approaching hotel security team.

Byakuya gazed up at him through deeply hazed eyes, unable to speak as he drank in the sight of his husband's fight-marked body, the blazing eyes and bared teeth, hard-thrusting hips and tightly clenching hands.

"Kenpachi..." he managed, as the deep, wonderful throes of orgasm overtook him.

He felt his husband's seething heat fill him, and groaned happily in completion as Kenpachi fell down on top of him, relaxing and nuzzling beneath his fine-carved chin.

"That felt good."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself," Byakuya said, regaining his poise as the flickers of pleasure still teased him, "Now, get off of me and untie me before you lose consciousness, baka!"

"Too late," Zaraki sighed, closing his eyes.

"Kenpachi, at least...!"

Byakuya quieted as his husband's reiatsu flared one final time, breaking the restraints and restoring the noble's sealed powers. Byakuya shoved the bigger man off the table and watched blithely as he hit the floor and groaned in protest.

"Fuck...that hurt, Kuchiki," he grunted.

Byakuya let out a huff of breath and wrangled his clothes around him again

"You deserve it for taking your time with that beast, and for taking advantage of me like that!"

"Heh, you liked it and you know it!" Kenpachi laughed as Byakuya hoisted him over a shoulder and started towards the door.

"Screw you, Kenpachi."

"We can do that when we get back to our room."

"I thought it 'messed with' your head when I took you," Byakuya said, off-handedly, blasting the chamber door off its hinges and carrying his bloodied husband past the staring security team.

"My head's so fucked up now, it won't matter," Zaraki laughed, groaning in protest as the jostling made flashes of pain rocket through him, "Besides, you need to top once in a while so that you don't feel used, right?"

"I don't need that to not feel 'used,'" Byakuya corrected him, stepping onto the lift and glaring meaningfully at the attendant who was standing inside the doors.

The young man shuddered at the sight of the huge, injured man, slung over the shoulder of the slighter one, and he exited the lift hastily as the doors began to close.

"I only felt concern that you might lose interest in me."

"And you're not worried about that anymore?"

"No."

"Good."

Byakuya reached the penthouse door and stepped into the room, flinching as a soft jolt of pain passed through his abdomen and gripped him for a moment.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just the area above the reiatsu chamber beginning to lose cohesion."

He set Zaraki back on his feet, panting softly as another pain passed through his belly.

"You sure about that?" the bigger man said, his rough hand rubbing Byakuya's gigai covered belly, "Maybe you should take that thing off for a while."

Byakuya swallowed hard and nodded.

"Get some rest, Kuchiki. We'll go home in the morning."

"But wait. You haven't been healed. You're bleeding all over the place," Byakuya objected as Kenpachi shoved him down on the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep. I'm fine. I'm gonna go and take a shower."

Byakuya tried to answer, but was overtaken by exhaustion from the excitement, and the late stages of his pregnancy. He had just enough energy left to wiggle free of the restrictive gigai, then he collapsed onto his pillow and was asleep almost instantly.

He didn't sense the searching reiatsu that leaked in from a neighboring penthouse and curled around his sleeping form.

"It is almost time," Aizen said, smirking as he took a sip of heated sake.

"Should we take them tonight?" Gin asked from where he relaxed in the bubbling hot tub, "I don't think either one of them would have any energy to resist, with the shape they're in."

"No. But it doesn't matter. Resistance is not an issue. I only mean to wait until I am sure he is in labor, then we will take him back to Las Noches for the birthing."

"I think that you just want more time to play here," Gin said slyly, giving Aizen a momentary glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Yes," said Aizen, setting down his glass, standing and letting his yukata drop away, "That sounds like a lovely idea, Gin."


	17. Love Madness

**Chapter 17: Love Madness...**

**(Inspired by 'Madness' by Muse and 'I'll Follow You Down' by Shinedown! You should try listening to the Shinedown one first, then Madness second as you read. I had a lot of fun and went a little crazy with this. Hope you enjoy it! I wish I could have put lyrics in, but couldn't, due to site restrictions. I'll see what AO3 says about it and may post with lyrics there tomorrow. I am falling asleep while trying to type right now, but I was too excited to wait to post until morning. I'll catch up with shout outs next chapter. Love to you all, Spunky *collapses and falls asleep*)**

"U-ugh..." Kenpachi groaned, stirring sluggishly and reaching for Byakuya, then making an unhappy grunt at finding himself alone in the bed, "Oi Kuchiki! Where th' fuck are you?"

He stretched carefully, surprised at finding that, despite the beating he had taken, he seemed to be fairly well healed. He reached down and scratched his nether region absently, looking around for the missing noble and noting, unhappily, the bulging appendage wanting his husband's attentions.

"Damn."

The penthouse buzzer sounded gently, and Kenpachi dragged himself out of bed, muttering to himself as he went to answer the door. Outside the door, an attendant waited with a cart loaded with food. The young man gulped in surprise and stared at Zaraki, who belatedly realized his yukata was still open, exposing his prominent arousal.

"Oh, sorry about that," the big man chuckled, tying his yukata, "Thanks for the grub."

"Um...no problem, sir," the attendant answered nervously, "Sh-should I bring it inside or...um...?"

"I've got it. Thanks," Kenpachi said, smirking, "You want a tip?"

"Uh...?" the young man stammered, his eyes rounding.

"I got one here, if you'll just wait a sec while I get it out."

"Oh!" the attendant gasped, "N-no, thank you! I, uh, I...It's really busy today! Good day, sir!"

The young man fled to the elevator as Kenpachi pulled the money out of his robe pocket.

"What's his problem?" he wondered, watching the attendant disappear.

He looked down at the food cart and picked up the newspaper.

"Fuck me, I was asleep for two days? Really? Huh...Must be getting soft. Gotta train harder. Damn, where is Kuchiki?"

He wheeled the food cart into the room and shut the door, then searched the penthouse briefly, to no avail. Sighing, he returned to the food cart and sat down to eat. As he wolfed down the huge meal, he noticed an elegantly styled envelope with his name, sitting near his plate.

"Eh?" he grunted, picking it up and opening it.

A slow smile crawled across his face as he read the message inside.

_Enjoy your meal, put on the clothes in the dressing room, then come to the private showroom on the second floor_

_ Byakuya_

"What are you up to, princess?" he whispered, eating faster as he contemplated.

He finished the meal quickly and walked back to the dressing area, scowling as he spotted the expensive, tailored suit waiting for him.

"Fuck...I'd better get some good sex outta this. I hate formal shit and he knows it."

But, curious about what his pretty mate was planning, he dressed in the suit, then looked in the mirror.

"Hmmm..."

He picked up a brush and began removing the bells, one by one, then brushed his hair back into a thick, barely controlled mane that better complemented his clothing.

"Better."

He left the room and took the elevator to the second floor, smirking at the intimidated glances the elevator attendant stole as they descended, then stepped off and followed the signs through the bright, noisy casino, to the private showroom. He paused in front of the admittance desk, surprised as the woman behind it smiled at him.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, my ah, husband, Byakuya, told me to meet him here. Is he here?"

"Oh, yes," the woman said, gesturing past the desk, "Mr. Kuchiki is in there. He has been playing the piano in there and entertaining us."

"Yeah," said Zaraki, scratching the back of his neck, "He likes to play on the piano."

"He is very talented," the woman said, nodding, "Go on in, sir."

"Your fuckin' right he's talented," Zaraki said, under his breath, as he moved on into the showroom, and an attendant closed the door behind him, "Good fingering, voice sounds good on the high notes too..."

Kenpachi walked slowly towards the stage, listening as Byakuya's fingers traveled skillfully over the keys, playing a soft interlude.

"Oi, Kuchiki, what's going on?"

Byakuya kept playing, but looked up at him quietly as he paused at the base of the stage.

"Sit down."

Kenpachi looked around, then sat down in the front and center seat in the first row.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking truck or two ran over me. Better," Zaraki answered gruffly, "What's going on? You gonna sing for me again?"

"This is a gift...to show my gratitude for you rescuing me from Kanaye."

"Awww, another gift? I'm starting to feel intimidated."

Byakuya smirked.

"Feel free to reciprocate."

"I don't sing."

"But you do look handsome."

"I look better naked."

"I know."

"Why'd you ask me here, Kuchiki?"

"You were right. I am going to sing for you. Be quiet. Listen."

Kenpachi leaned back, grinning as Byakuya's fingers swept over the keys and the music moved into the beginning of a song. The noble's deep voice joined the piano, and the bigger man's body relaxed more into his seat at the lovely sound of it.

_That's his mating call..._

_Damned beautiful too._

The music and Byakuya's voice seemed to seep down inside him, bringing a warmth he didn't remember ever feeling, except in the presence of the Kuchiki clan leader. He tried to remember if anyone had ever made him feel warm at all, but only found a host of defeated enemies that had brightened his world for a moment, here or there, catching his interest briefly. But only Byakuya had managed to hold and keep his heart.

Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't the kind to dress up in expensive, designer clothes, to sit quietly or to have the attention span to enjoy music, but Byakuya's voice seemed hypnotic, touching him, through his clothes, making him feel naked again, making him hungry inside, even though he had just eaten. As much as he enjoyed the music, he couldn't help feeling glad when Byakuya's voice dropped away and the song came to an end.

"Pretty," he said, nodding, "But this is Vegas. Shouldn't you be doing striptease?"

"You want me to take off my clothes," Byakuya mused, "What a surprise. Do you want a lap dance too?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Hmmm."

Byakuya stood, and motioned for Kenpachi to sit down on the piano bench.

"Wait here," he said blithely, "I will be back in a moment."

"Okay, but you'd better come back naked, because your singing got me hard, and we haven't had sex in two days."

"That was because you were _unconscious_!" Byakuya said, sounding annoyed, "I was there."

"You take advantage of me in my sleep?" Zaraki asked, smirking.

"I was too busy healing you to take advantage of you," Byakuya said dryly, "Now, stay there."

Byakuya walked back behind the stage curtain, and a moment later, the lights in the showroom dimmed and a spotlight focused on the center of the curtain. The curtain rose to reveal Byakuya's slender silhouette cast upon a second curtain.

Zaraki grinned in anticipation.

"This should be good..."

Music rose up in a loud, throbbing beat, filling the showroom and vibrating the air all around Kenpachi. Byakuya's silhouette kept perfect time, swaying hypnotically as the noble began to undress slowly.

"Oh, now that's just teasing," Zaraki chuckled, leaning back against the piano and letting his legs spread, "Not nice, Kuchiki."

Byakuya's voice rose up more softly and sensuously this time, set beautifully against the song's seductive backdrop.

Zaraki's eyes narrowed, focusing intently as Byakuya's fingers worked slowly at his tie, pulling the knot free, then slowly sliding it this way and that around his neck, before letting it hang loosely and moving on to open his shirt, button by button, turning his head slightly to reveal his fine profile and the outline of his long waves of black hair, then running the fingers of one hand through the tumbled strands.

His voice fell away for a moment as the first verse ended and the concealing curtain lifted.

"Ah," Zaraki sighed, "That's more like it."

Byakuya's smoky eyes fixed on the bigger man as he moved forward, purring through the second verse and stalking towards Kenpachi, then pulling his tie free and looping it around the bigger man's neck. He yanked on it, pulling Kenpachi's upper body forward, stopping it with a hand and breathing a few words into his ear, then shoving him away and pulling the tie free to drop onto the stage floor.

He took hold of Zaraki's tie, sliding his fingers through the knot and loosening it, but leaving the tie around his neck. He slid onto his husband's lap, moving his hips provocatively as his fingers moved deftly, undoing the buttons down the front of Zaraki's shirt and baring his broad, scarred chest. The long, slender fingers slid along the rough planes of Zaraki's breast, teasing his nipples as Byakuya's lips came tantalizingly near to his, but stopped short, teasing him with hot breath, then pulling away.

Byakuya slid off his lap and stood, his lips curving upward as Zaraki stood in front of him and the two laid their bodies against each other, rubbing warmly together as each removed the other's slacks. Byakuya shoved the bigger man backwards onto the piano bench and crawled onto his lap his voice rising with the music as he positioned himself, then joined their bodies together in a series of slow, rhythmic thrusts.

The music, Byakuya's seductive voice and the cadence of their moving bodies melded sweetly together as the noble tightened his legs around his lover's body and writhed while Zaraki's hands found his hips and clenched them. Byakuya's slender back arched, and he laid back slowly, his hips still moving, and his voice somehow keeping it's steady sound, despite the increasing fervor of their lovemaking. His body snapped back upwards, his lips coming teasingly close to Zaraki's again, but dodged them as the song moved into it's climax. Smoky gray eyes locked on lusty green and their movements intensified to the point where Zaraki found himself wondering at the noble's perfect control of his voice. Even the long, drawn out notes came out flawlessly, delivered with half-closed eyes, clenching hands and such intensity, it stoked the already blazing fires inside Zaraki's piqued body and sent jolting throbs of pleasure all through him. Sweat had broken out on the noble's face and throat, and his control was tested as his lover's hot release, sent him into the lovely, heated throes of his own climax. He barely had breath to finish out the last few words, then collapsed onto Zaraki's damp, heaving chest, too dizzy to speak for a few moments.

The music faded and the lights in the room dimmed, leaving the two men sprawled on the piano bench, indulging in warm, wet kisses as the last flickers of pleasure ran through them.

Zaraki sighed contentedly and ran his fingers through his weary husband's hair, laughing softly.

"That was good, Kuchiki...fucking beautiful...but...you took too long taking your clothes off for me."

Byakuya met his eyes aggressively.

"_You _took too long pummeling that beast and getting Kanaye off of me," he said sedately, "He almost raped me."

Zaraki grinned.

"Can't say as I can blame the guy," he chuckled, "Although him putting his hands on you made it my duty to beat the shit out of him. I guess I scared the bastard off. He didn't try anything while I was out cold, did he?"

"Of course not," said the noble, looking smug, "He couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"See? I did the job. I didn't die, you didn't get raped, and the bad guy shit his pants and ran away."

"Yes, that does seem to be how it happened," Byakuya said, a smile touching his lips.

He paused, wincing and letting out a sound of discomfort as a pain jolted his abdomen. Zaraki eyes him for a moment, then gathered him up in strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya objected instantly, "Put me down! I am fine. It was just..."

He broke off, panting softly as another pain radiated through his body. Zaraki started towards the showroom doors, carrying the angry noble.

"Idiot! At least, we should get dressed first! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm getting you up to bed, right now," Zaraki answered, sweeping out into the ticket area and past the blushing staff members, "We can worry about clothes later."

"K-kenpachi!"

Byakuya cringed, burying his face in the bigger man's shoulder as the naked Zaraki strode proudly through the crowded casino and to the penthouse elevators, carrying his equally bare, noble lover. The elevator doors opened, and the attendant spotted Zaraki and fled. Zaraki laughed and stepped into the deserted elevator.

"What's wrong with that guy? He's always running off like that."

"I can't imagine why," Byakuya panted dazedly, "You are not frightening at all, barging naked onto his elevator! Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Zaraki admitted, "Hang on, okay. We're almost there."

"Would you stop talking to me like I'm a child?" the noble complained, panting harder.

"Hey, slow down your breathing. You're not in a race, here, or anything."

"Ugh," Byakuya groaned, grabbing his belly, "Shut up and let me breathe without you telling me how!"

"Well, you're doing a piss-poor job of it, for a guy who knows how," Zaraki said saucily.

"Let's see _you_ carry this brat inside your belly and see how well you breathe, you pretentious _ass_!"

"Ooh, bitchy tonight, aren't you?" the bigger man teased, "How would your elders like it to hear you talk like that?"

He kicked the hotel room door open and strode into the room, then laid Byakuya down on the bed and found a clean yukata to wrap around himself, and another for his distressed husband.

"You all right?" he asked, growing concerned at the pained look on Byakuya's pale face, "Maybe we should go home now."

"N-no, this could just be another false labor. Help me get my gigai off."

Byakuya sat up, holding his abdomen with one hand and leaning forward, allowing the other man to remove the tight gigai. Then, he collapsed onto the bed again, groaning.

"I _really_ think we should go back home," Zaraki insisted, "I'm thinking this looks like the real thing. Come on."

Byakuya gave no more objections, but only nodded briefly and held still as the bigger man lifted him.

"C-can you open a senkaimon?" the noble asked haltingly, "Or..."

"Shut up and just breathe, okay. I've got this."

"Are you sure? This is no time to have a fiasco brought on by you being directionally challenged!"

"I told you to shut up! I'll get you home. You have my word. Hang on, okay?"

"Oh!" Byakuya gasped as Zaraki turned towards the door, and the two came face to face with Sousuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

"I believe it's too late for going home," Aizen said dulcetly, "_Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu_."


	18. Holding on at the Edges

**Chapter 18: Holding On At the Edges**

**(Ugh, major brain meltdown yesterday, so it felt like forever working through the writer's block. But, it seems to have let up, and this came out of my brain this morning, so I guess I'm good to go again! Thanks to MandeeMaggot (Yeah, the bad guys have made their move, but our heroes have a few tricks up their sleeves, the most powerful thing being true love, so bad boys had better watch out. Soon to be babydaddy Kenpachi is not going to let you have your way with his 'princess.' This one's nearing a finish. And yes, I have already got a sequel plot brewing! But more about that later!), SeventhHokage1 (You've got it! This one's on the home stretch.), Corib07 (You are very welcome! And here's more...), Kirinuchiha1 (Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet! He gets bitchier!), toshirofan4ever (lol, you see that big line of Bleach characters and fans? That's the 'Wanna kill Aizen' line! Save me a spot?), MissLilly2012 (It is very serious, and this is going to be our heroes' toughest battle. The next chapter will be really exciting!), Scarlotte O'Hara (I love Muse's quirkiness, so I also listen to them a lot while writing. I instantly thought of Byakuya doing a striptease when I heard 'Madness' for the first time! I'm glad I got to write that. That was FUN!), TomyAllen (Oh, you ain't seen sneaky yet! But this chapter has a heapin' helpin.' Still, Aizen's got nothing on Kenny, and he is going to have his hands full with these two!), Mrs. Passionate (Awww, Kenny will make sure that his little...erm..._partner's_ heart is safe! Don't underestimate the power of wacky warrior love!), IcePrincess01 (You are one of the reasons I LOVE writing fanfiction! *hugs*) and Geecee (I am so glad you enjoyed that! More is rolling in very soon!), Syn'ph (Okay, maybe you missed the fifty times I've said it, but I do not speak Japanese, and have tried faithfully to use bits of it correctly (having to rely on Google translate for help, even though it kinda sucks), for romantic effect. I appreciate the effort to call my attention to it, but you need to find a more polite way to give that kind of advice. You were like one of those doctors everyone dislikes because he says, "You need to lose fifty pounds and stop eating salt, before he even shakes hands and says, "So, what brings you to my office today?" Work on your 'bedside manner,' Dude...), and Mina Kye (Awww, you are so sweet! I will keep the chapters humming along. Glad you are enjoying the story!), Kyuumihaira (Yes, they are a couple of wicked boys! But Kenny and Bya will surprise them!), and Clobojojo (Yeah, anytime's the right time for fighting and nailing Bya-hime, when it comes to Kenny!), Whew! Did I miss anybody? No? All caught up on shout outs now? Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"How are you feeling, Byakuya?" a soft, male voice asked, breaking into the darkness that had swirled around the noble for as long as he could remember.

His eyes blinked several times, then slowly focused on the blurred face of the man looking down at him.

"Sousuke Aizen?" he queried, hesitantly.

Aizen smiled.

"I am glad to see that you remember me," he said quietly, "You were injured very badly. I wasn't sure that you were going to survive."

Byakuya gazed back at him blankly.

"Survive?" he asked, frowning, "Survive what? What happened to me?"

He tried to sit up, then felt a frightened jolt inside at not being able to make his body move.

"What is wrong with me?" he demanded, panic flickering in his heart as again, his body refused to respond to his efforts.

"Try to remain calm," Aizen said, still in that low, soothing voice, "You have just emerged from a very deep coma. You were unconscious for a very long time. You will be able to move...with time and more healing. For now, you must lie still and let me care for you."

"But, what happened? How did I get here? How was I injured?"

Aizen's eyes closed for a moment, then opened again and met his uncertainly.

"Our secret was discovered, Byakuya."

"Our secret?" Byakuya repeated, looking confused, "Sousuke, what are you talking about? What secret?"

Aizen's brown eyes took on a somber cast, and he sighed softly.

"I was afraid of this," he said softly, "After all, you were nearly killed by them. It is not altogether surprising that it affected your memory of recent events."

"What?"

"What is the last thing that you remember, Byakuya?" Aizen asked.

"I was..." the noble said, trailing off as his mind was assailed with an odd blankness.

He saw dark flashes of events...a lurid, secret affair, dark feelings of betrayal and a tearful parting. But the memories flickered strangely, leaving a cold feeling of dread inside him. Aizen sat down at his bedside and slipped a hand into his.

"Byakuya," he said soothingly, "You have been hurt very badly, and my healer has informed me that if I want to see you recover fully, I must not go into great detail about the past...not right now. You must simply accept the basic facts. You and I became lovers a long time ago. You remember that much, ne?"

"Yes."

"You and I had a falling out that caused me to use Rukia in my plans to steal the hougyoku. But it was a misunderstanding. After Gin injured you, I used my Kyouka Suigetsu to spirit you out of the Seireitei, and we reconciled. We have been meeting secretly for several months."

Byakuya made a small sound of distress as another memory flashed in his mind.

"I was...with child?"

"Yes."

"Yours?"

"Yes."

Byakuya's heart sank in his chest, and he swallowed hard.

"The child was...?"

"Lost. I am sorry. As I said, you were injured very badly when you tried to reach me. You see, although we were careful in hiding it, someone discovered that you and I were lovers, and they reported that information to Central 46. A team was sent to apprehend you. They found you at your manor, and you tried to escape them...to reach me, here in Las Noches. I sensed when they attacked you in the desert, just short of the fortress, but you had already been critically injured, when I rescued you from them."

Byakuya felt the opening up of a wide, empty space inside him. He stared back at Aizen, unable to speak.

"That is enough talk of the past," Aizen said solemnly, "Rest, now. You should be able to sit up soon. Standing and walking will be possible within the next week or two, and after that, it will be more clear what path to take in your healing."

"I cannot feel any reiatsu around me," Byakuya said softly.

"No," Aizen affirmed.

He paused, looking uncertain whether or not to go on.

"Why can't I feel the reiatsu around me, Sousuke?" the noble asked, an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"Your spirit centers were destroyed."

Byakuya froze.

"You had the best healing possible, but they were not able to heal the damage. Your powers have been permanently lost, Byakuya."

Shock numbed Byakuya's still form and reflected in his widened, dark eyes.

"I know this is distressing for you," Aizen went on, bringing Byakuya's limp hand to his lips, "but you must try to rest and get stronger. I am going to take care of you, Byakuya. I will not let you be hurt anymore. And remember this...I give you my word, my most profound promise that when I become king, my first act will be to fully heal and restore you. So, do not abandon hope. There is still hope for you."

He went quiet, watching closely as the emotions played out in Byakuya's still confused eyes, then leaned over him and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"I will have your attendant bring you some tea. If you need me, you only need have me summoned."

Byakuya looked back at him quietly and nodded, but said nothing. He watched silently as Aizen rose and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_His lips are soft._

_Why do I remember them being rougher?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well," said Gin, "That was an absolutely _stunning_ performance, Sousuke. I know the truth and I was ready to cry, hearing that story you told him. It was brilliant."

"And he believes every word of it," Aizen said, smirking, "He believes himself to have lost his powers, even though they are not even sealed...and he believes himself to have lost his child, even though he still carries it. The illusion around him is so strong with the use of my bankai, that he doesn't sense any reiatsu around him, and he believes himself to be paralyzed."

"I did think that it was cruel to tell him he lost the child, though. He looked heartbroken, even though he thought it was yours."

"Yes, he did, didn't he," Aizen mused.

"But, what will you do when he really does go into labor?" Gin asked, "Will even your bankai be able to blind him to that?"

"I will simply induce unconsciousness as soon as he goes into labor."

"It would be better if he wasn't having so many pains," Gin complained, "It's going to be hard to know when he is in labor, for real. Even he and that beast husband of his thought that he was in labor when we took them."

"My healer assures me that it will be no longer than a day or two," Aizen said, blinking slowly, "Then, after the birth, I will place him in suspension and only allow him to emerge again, once I am king."

"And the baby?" Gin asked, frowning, "What will you do with that?"

"Judging by the reiatsu of the child's two parents, this should be a very powerful shinigami. I will keep the child here and should it prove out, I will train him or her personally to serve in my forces."

"And poor Byakuya will have no idea that the most powerful fighter in your army is his and Captain Zaraki's kid. Sousuke, you are and absolute beast! I am impressed."

"I am so pleased to have impressed you," Aizen said silkenly, "Now, you had Captain Zaraki taken down into the prison?"

"As per your orders. I made him comfortable and played with him for a while."

"Do remember not to kill him," Aizen said sedately, "Should Byakuya's reiatsu destabilize, we will need him to bring it back into balance."

"Oh, I won't kill him," Gin promised, sliding into Aizen's arms, "He's much too much fun, now that he has something to lose."

"Oh?"

Gin smirked.

"He must really have fallen in love with the squad six captain, because at the first hint of danger to him, Captain Zaraki turns even more beastly than usual. He's much more responsive than when we caught him before."

"I am glad that you are finding him so entertaining, Gin. But be careful not to allow him to remove his eyepatch, or he could become troublesome. As long as it is on, his reiatsu is controllable. If it comes off, he could wreak havoc we don't need."

"Oh, I'll keep him well in hand. Don't worry."

"I must go now," Aizen said, turning away, "My _injured lover_ needs me."

"Oh, will you two be sharing a bed tonight, Sousuke?" Gin asked, letting one ice blue eye slide open, "I should be jealous."

"Don't be. Byakuya is _paralyzed_, remember?"

"Ah, right," Gin sighed, watching closely as Aizen left the room, "But _you_ are not."

He loosed another bored sigh and left the throne room, meandering down the hallways and making his way down to the prison entry. He met the guard's eyes for a moment, then moved past the entry checkpoint and into the prison level. His footsteps echoed softly in the long hallway as he worked his way down to where Kenpachi Zaraki's body laid in thick restraints, his upper face covered with an odd mechanical device and electrodes attached to his chest and forehead.

"Now then," Gin said, stepping up to a console in front of him, "Why don't we have a look into your dreams, Captain Zaraki? Let's see what's on your mind."

He touched several buttons and focused on the screen in front of him.

"Oh," he said, more softly, "That is sweet, isn't it? You really have turned into the loving, family man, haven't you?"

_"You awake, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked, sliding a hand underneath his lovely mate's yukata and rubbing his rounded belly, while nibbling at the white skin of his throat, "We've been sitting here a long time. We should go back and let you get some sleep."_

_"I am already in your arms," Byakuya said, blinking and gazing up at the moon, "I am fine drifting off here...unless you are uncomfortable."_

_"No, not yet," Kenpachi chuckled, "But your ass is rubbing against my dick. It's getting me kinda turned on. You shouldn't do that, when you can't follow through on the offer."_

_"Who says that I won't follow through?" the noble said, smirking._

_"Your belly's too big, and you don't like me doing it from behind you, so we can't see each others' faces, ne?"_

_"It is not my favorite position, no," Byakuya agreed, "But perhaps, I can offer you some compensation."_

_"Oh," Zaraki purred, "I like the sound of that! What did you have in mind?"_

_Byakuya turned in his arms, letting his clothes fall open and gracing the bigger man with an extensive view of his lovely, pregnant torso. The sight of him, and the sweet, gentle scent of sakura that struck his senses, made him growl appreciatively as the noble placed his hands on Zaraki's thighs and lowered his head to pleasure the bigger man's prominent arousal._

_"Awww, fuck," Zaraki panted, unable to stop himself from moving his hips to intensify the contact, "Your mouth is hot, Kuchiki. You got a fever?"_

_He closed his eyes, enjoying the way it felt, being devoured by something so soft. The exchange was so enjoyable, he barely heard the softly spoken words._

_"Take it off, Kenpachi."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your eyepatch," Byakuya voice said softly, "Take it off."_

_As he reached up to comply, a hard jolt went through his body, making everything fall into deep, dark blackness._

_"What the hell just happened?" he whispered, losing consciousness._

"Well," said Gin, "That was dangerous. Maybe you'd better sleep for a while...with no dreams."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the bed move and a naked, male body slid in, next to his, wrapping around him, warmly.

"Kenpachi," he whispered, sleepily.

"What was that?" said Aizen's calm, quiet voice, "What did you say, Byakuya?"

Byakuya blinked in confusion as Aizen's power swirled around him.

"Wh-what?" he panted uncomfortably, "Gomen nasai, Sousuke. I don't know what came over me. I do not feel well. My stomach aches, and I feel dizzy."

"I am sorry to hear that," Aizen said sympathetically, sliding a hand down to rub the noble's protruding belly and to infuse the area with warm, comforting reiatsu.

Byakuya sighed softly and relaxed in his arms, starting to drift off again.

_He woke to find himself in his own bed at Kuchiki Manor, curled around a large, naked male body that was, most certainly not Aizen's. His hand was curled around the other man's waist and holding on to something hot and sleek-skinned. The bigger man grunted as his hand stopped moving._

_"Oi, Kuchiki, why did you stop? That felt good. Keep doing it."_

Byakuya's eyes flew open, and his sucked in a surprised breath. His eyes widened as they met Aizen's.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked sleepily, touching his face and feeding him a warm kiss, "You look as though you had a nightmare."

"I am f-fine," Byakuya whispered, his heart pounding.

_What is wrong with me? Why was I dreaming about...Kenpachi Zaraki?_

_Something is just not right..._

"Are you sure?" Aizen asked, looking deeply into his eyes, and intensifying his zanpakutou's hold over the noble's confused mind, "You look anxious."

"No. I was only startled," Byakuya assured him, "I am fine now, really."

"That is good," Aizen said, kissing the noble's soft throat and letting his hand slide down lower to fondle his soft, warm genitals, "I don't like it when you are distressed. And I am very sorry that you are so encumbered right now. But do not fear, Byakuya. You will be on your feet again very soon. Just, try to be patient with yourself and take one thing at a time. I will be with you each step of the way..."

Aizen's voice seemed to fade to a buzz in the noble's head as another rose up and drowned it out.

_"I, Kenpachi Zaraki, take you, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be my lawfully wedded..."_

_He paused, smirking at the noble's look of warning._

_"...__partner__. I promise to stay alive for as long as I can, to protect you and our kids until my body breaks into pieces. I don't promise to never insult you, piss you off or smack you down when you get on my nerves, but I do promise not to leave you unless I die. I'll make you one more promise that I would never make to anyone else. I promise not to die unless it's for a damned good reason...one that will give you some kind of comfort afterwards. And I promise that if I die, I won't ever let the sound of my footsteps haunt you the way the rest do. I'll do right by you. I won't screw around. And I'll be there for you and the kid."_

_He paused, then shook his head again._

_"Your turn."_

_Byakuya paused, swallowing hard and biting at his lips as Zaraki's words continued to resonate in his mind. His mind went suddenly blank, and he stared back at the other man silently as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts._

_"What's the matter?" asked Zaraki, "__You__ had extra time to think. Or are you tongue tied? I can untie that for you..."_

_He leaned forward, but Byakuya shoved him away._

_"It isn't time for kissing yet," he said disdainfully, "Give me a moment."_

_He took what was supposed to be a steadying breath, but was even more undone but the scents of fire, scorched earth, blood and man that still hung in the air all around them. He tried to think of something to say, but found that the words just wouldn't come to him._

_"Hey, Kuchiki-hime, you gonna just stand there giving me that doll-eyed stare until this tree decides it made a mistake and just eats us both this time, or are you gonna say something to me?"_

"Byakuya?" Aizen's voice said, cutting into the noble's reverie, "Byakuya, are you sure you are all right? You've gone terribly pale. Why don't you try sleeping a bit more? I am sure that the rest will be good for you."

_Was I dreaming again?_

_Or was that what really happened?_

_Is this real, or is Sousuke lying to me? It's so strange. I keep dreaming of that man, who I don't even like. I dream of having sex with him, of marrying him. When Sousuke kisses me, it is that other man's lips I feel touching mine...his rough hands caressing my skin. And the feeling of desire that comes over me...it is like a fever...so...compelling!_

Aizen frowned down at the squad six captain, using his power to force the noble into a deeper sleep.

"This is quite some fixation you have with that brute," he noted, "It is even forcing me to use large amounts of power to suppress it. But, I have more power than you can withstand, Byakuya. I am going to make you forget that man completely."

He slipped out of bed and tied his yukata closed, leaving the noble unconscious and spun deeply in illusions.

And as he slept, Byakuya heard the haunting sound of echoing footsteps.

_Kenpachi..._

_You promised me you wouldn't..._

_...die..._


	19. Thunder

**Chapter 19: Thunder**

**(OMG, this story is getting dangerously close to being done! I have to tell you honestly. I had no idea at all of the chemistry between Byakuya and Kenpachi when I started this as a favor for the lovely Geecee. But writing it ha been like eating dark chocolate with toasted almonds. I can't get enough! So, I think that this one will have a sequel. I am thinking of setting it in time, just at the beginning of the quincy war. There are some great ideas I have for spinning the canon story to work in Spunkyland. I will let you know when I hammer out the details. Anyway, there are still a few chapters to go and this one's a wild one. Have fun with it! Love, Spunky)**

_Byakuya's heart pounded painfully in his chest as he flash stepped furiously across a barren, sandy landscape dotted with rocks and scattered bones. He didn't have to hear the sounds of pursuit to know that he was definitely the quarry, rather than the hunter. Huge, raging swells of reiatsu shook the ground all around him, and the roar of a frightening beast seemed to grip him tightly, to squeeze the very air out of his lungs with just the sound of its cry._

_He might not have known friend from enemy, but he knew that he was finished if he was caught, so he fixed his eye on the shinigami base in the distance and he ran as fast as his flash step would carry him._

_But no matter how far and how fast he ran, the base never seemed to be any closer._

_Still, there was no choice but to continue, so he poured everything into his flash step and tried to think of home._

_Oddly, what came to him was not the expected vision of the serene environs of Kuchiki Manor. In fact, there seemed to be no backdrop at all, only a vague grayness around him. Home, he found, wasn't that place at all, but something wholly different, something experienced deeply through all of his senses. He felt it approaching, and it still sounded loud and frightening, still shook the ground, roared and felt frightening. Its hands were rough, but they touched him gently. Its lips and open mouth devoured him hungrily. Heat flashed all over his bare skin when it was near him, and he couldn't stop blushing for the beautiful, wild feelings of desire it created in him._

_It was a monster, yes. But that monster was a part of his soul. And he shouldn't be running away from it. _

_So he made his feet stop running. He turned in his tracks and looked back, still panting hard and feeling the all-over aches of having run too fast and for too long. The monster had sensed him and was swiftly moving in his direction, its deadly power raging around it. But even though the beast was frightening, he no longer felt afraid. He waited quietly, his gray eyes watching as it came into view, tall, fierce, scarred and covered in blood, roaring and surrounded in golden light._

_And its footsteps..._

_He would know those footsteps anywhere. And as they moved closer, the things he hadn't been able to remember, began to come back to him._

_A black shadow rose up between them suddenly, blocking the sight of the other and bleeding the strength from the noble's body. His legs collapsed beneath him and he struggled to breathe as the nightmare in front of him clashed with the demon who loved him. He watched as bright fire and darkness collided and he heard again the words of promise that had been said to him as he had bound himself to the beast, as they had become one._

_"I promise not to die unless it's for a damned good reason...one that will give you some kind of comfort afterwards. And I promise that if I die, I won't ever let the sound of my footsteps haunt you the way the rest do."_

_"Kenpachi..." he managed breathlessly, "Kenpachi!"_

_The black thing wrapped a hand around the brightlit monster's throat and lifted him off his feet. The glowing eyes fixed on him, as if in apology and began to dim._

_"No! No, you promised!" he cried, running hard in their direction as the beast screamed at him to run._

_The blackness began to swallow him, and the fire that had raged so hotly began to be snuffed out by the cold blackness of the thing that had hold of him._

_"Kenpachi!" Byakuya screamed, drawing his sword and launching himself madly at the two, "KENPACHI!"_

Byakuya came awake suddenly, heat still flashing all over his skin. His belly ached and nausea welled up, making him roll out of the bed and come to his feet.

Then, it occurred to him that he shouldn't be walking.

His legs collapsed and he crashed to the floor, where he laid for a moment, looking back at the bed he had been in and trying to collect his scattered thoughts. The door opened, and Sousuke Aizen entered, looking surprised to see him out of bed. He hastened to the noble's side and lifted him gently back into bed.

"Are you all right?" the leader of the hollows asked, washing his face with a cool, wet cloth and handing him a cup of cold water, "Was it another nightmare?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Yes."

"About him? About that beast that tried to eat you?"

"Yes."

Warm arms slipped around him and held him close. And strangely, he felt again the coldness and blackness that had tried to swallow up Kenpachi in his dream.

_I don't know what is going on here. Sousuke tells me that he and I are lovers, but I do not feel anything for him. In fact, he terrifies me. In my dreams, it is always the manifestation of Sousuke's darkness that tries to undo me, and it is always Kenpachi who, despite that monstrous form of his, tries to protect me._

_These nightmares I have are not just nightmares. They are something more profound. I feel something stir in my very core when they come to me. I feel something trying to awaken. I think it is him. He is here somewhere. I feel it. But, I cannot even walk. How can I reach him?_

"Is that better?" Aizen asked, rubbing his back gently.

"I feel weak."

"You just defied the laws of physics and got out of bed," Aizen said reprovingly, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," the noble whispered, "I felt sick and just reacted. I don't know why I could move again."

"Well, whatever the reason, you should not try to get up again. You are very weak right now and you could make things worse. Just rest here, now."

"Sousuke, something is wrong. It burns inside..."

"Here?" Aizen asked, placing a hand on his belly and another on his face.

Byakuya froze at his touch, then collapsed back onto his pillow. Aizen sighed in annoyance and touched a button next to the bed.

"Bring him. Byakuya needs another infusion. But double the bonds on him. He was troublesome last time."

He waited until the security team from the prison had arrived, then left the room as Kenpachi was brought in.

"You know the rules," Aizen said, frowning, "Bring him back into balance and do not attempt anything, or I will kill you."

Kenpachi remained silent and stony-faced until the door closed behind Aizen and he was left alone with his unconscious husband.

"Like you could kill me, you annoying little shit," he breathed, pulling the covers back and opening Byakuya's yukata to reveal the lovely, pale flesh beneath.

He placed his large, rough hands on the noble's rounded belly, closing his eyes for a moment as the bonds on his power adjusted to let the balancing reiatsu come through. Byakuya's tormented expression eased as the calming reiatsu entered his body.

"You're too damned close to having this little bundle of trouble, Kuchiki," he said, frowning down at his senseless mate, "He may be planning on keeping the two of you, but you know as soon as you pop this kid out, I'm gonna be a dead man. He knows there aren't any bindings that can hold me back. But he made one really big mistake. He doesn't know about the promise I made to you. I promised that I wouldn't die on you, and I'm not going to."

Byakuya stirred softly under his hands, emitting a breathy sigh of relief as the pain in his belly eased.

"Now, don't you go trying to seduce me. I think Aizen'd probably lose it and kill me too soon. If you're gonna do something, wake up and help me out, here."

"K-kenpachi..." Byakuya moaned, reaching a trembling hand to where the bigger man's hands caressed his bare belly.

"That's it," Kenpachi whispered, lowering his head slightly, "You see, he's watching. And he's got a seal on me, so I can't remove it. But he can't seal your powers away because it would interfere with the baby. That's why he's fucking with your mind right now. But you know, don't you? Smart little princess like you has got to have figured out he's screwing with you. So, why don't you stop lying there like Sleeping Beauty and give me a hand? You take it off of me, and we can get outta this hellhole and go home. You wanna go home, don't you?"

Byakuya shivered under his hands and groaned fitfully.

"That's right. Wake up, beautiful. But, hurry up about it. These infusions don't take forever, you know. And as soon as it's done, they're gonna haul me outta here, and there might not be another chance before that little monster comes out. C'mon, Kuchiki. You don't want to warm that bastard's bed and be his plaything for the rest of your life, do you? He might me kinda pretty, like you. And he's got some power. Sure. But I've got something he'll never have. You know what that is, Kuchiki?"

He chuckled as the noble twitched and his exposed member began to swell.

"I have a family...a pretty husband who makes me hard, just thinking about him, and a baby who I hope will be as pretty as you and as strong as us."

He stopped talking as Byakuya's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Oh, you'd better not be fucking with me, here. You awake, Kuchiki?"

"_Kenpachi_," the noble whispered soundlessly.

"Yours truly," Zaraki answered, grinning, "You finally gonna get off your lazy pregnant ass and help me out, here?"

Byakuya's face contorted into a furious scowl.

"S-screw you, K-kenpachi!" he hissed softly.

"Don't get pissy," Kenpachi chuckled, "C'mon, take it off, Kuchiki."

"N-no. I can't believe you want to have sex with me while I'm sick to my stomach," Byakuya answered dazedly.

"Baka! I'm not trying to fuck you. I want you to take _that_ off, so I can get us out of here. Do it, Kuchiki. Or I'm gonna break my promise and die, here, and you are going to be Aizen's bitch for all eternity. You got me? Wake up, Kuchiki. If you don't take it off..."

"Ugh..." groaned the noble, "D-do you know how m-much I h-hate you right now?"

"I've got a pretty good idea, you giving me those dagger eyes. Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we really need to get the hell outta here. He's gonna come back any minute. Do it, Kuchiki. Take it off for me."

Blood rushed and pounded strangely in the semi-conscious noble's ears, making a sound like haunting, echoing footsteps.

_"I promise not to die unless it's for a damned good reason...one that will give you some kind of comfort afterwards. And I promise that if I die, I won't ever let the sound of my footsteps haunt you the way the rest do."_

"Kenpachi," he whispered, "You...promised."

"Yeah, I did. And I'm trying to keep that promise. But you hear it, don't you? Death is stalking me now. And you are the only one who can stop it. You have to break through his mindfucking illusions and help me, Kuchiki. I don't want our kid growing up his prisoner. And I don't want him putting his hands on you. Take it off, Byakuya. Take it off of me now."

A jolt went through the noble's body at the use of his first name. It was something that Kenpachi rarely used, and when he did, it meant there was something important about the moment. A moment later, Byakuya's reeling mind heard the sound of another man's footsteps, and the sound sent a heavy, warning chill through him.

"Take it off, please," Kenpachi whispered, his head bowing even more and sweat breaking out on his forehead, "Byakuya..."

Byakuya felt the sensation of standing at a huge precipice, toppling forward and going into a very long fall. He felt something unseen around him shatter, and all at once, he could see clearly again. There was an odd moment, looking into Kenpachi's eyes and, for the first time, seeing real fear there.

The door was thrown open and loud voices sounded, but everything seemed drowned out by the hard pounding of footsteps that battered at Byakuya's spinning mind. He screamed Kenpachi's name, at the same time closing his eyes and tearing the bigger man's eyepatch away.

There was a moment of perfect silence, and Byakuya's arms wrapped around Kenpachi's neck as the big man rose and lifted him. Then, melting power exploded around them, and everything went dangerously hazy again.

Byakuya registered flashing, echoing images as Kenpachi flash stepped to the window, then loosed his shattering reiatsu and destroyed the room behind them. He burst into a run as Las Noches came to life around him, hollows welling up from every direction, and Aizen's reiatsu clashing with his, shaking the ground and stirring the sand into a blinding storm.

But rather than accepting the offer for a fight, Kenpachi held tightly to what he protected and fled the fortress, his power blazing brightly all around him, and arcing out in all directions, sweeping the enemies from their path. Byakuya held on with a death grip as they streaked across the desert, leaving the lighted area and lighting up the darkness beyond it.

Byakuya buried his face in Zaraki's sweating shoulder, letting the mingled scents of blood, sweat and man seep through him, breaking the last of the chains on his mind and bringing him careening back into reality. He wanted to yell at the man to put him down, that he was quite capable of running on his own, but something warned him not to. Only to hold on tighter and bury his face deeper in the folds of his lover's clothes.

He could feel Aizen's crushing power, extending out from somewhere behind them and trying to hone in on their position. And Kenpachi's power, he knew, though it might be greater than Aizen's, was not greater than the power of the leader of the hollows, and the two captains who were with him.

_We have to find somewhere to hide from them...somewhere...to..._

His heart ached at the truth that assaulted him then.

_We're not going to make it back, are we?_

He bit down hard on the bigger man's shoulder, making him grunt in pain and slide to a stop.

"What're you doing? He's going to..."

"Kenpachi, it's time," Byakuya panted raggedly.

"What?"

"You heard me!" the noble gasped, grabbing his midsection as a sharp pain passed through him, "The baby..."

"You've gotta be fucking _KIDDING ME, KUCHIKI_!" Kenpachi roared.

"I can make a reiatsu cage. I can hide us, while..."

"Then, do it fast. They're right on top of us."

He set the noble back on his feet, and Byakuya swiftly led him to a nearby cave. They made their way inside, then the noble employed the incantation and raised the protective, concealing shield around them.

"H-he shouldn't be able to sense us anymore. Not until we leave the barrier," Byakuya said, staggering slightly.

Kenpachi caught him as he started to collapse and eased him to the sandy floor.

"You all right now? You know who I am?" Zaraki asked, glaring into his eyes appraisingly.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, the hint of a smile touching his lips, "You are the monstrous beast that just stole me, right out from under Sousuke Aizen's cocky, dastardly nose."

He panted harshly as another pain raked his midsection.

"A-and you are...the one who is going to have to...help me have this baby!" he said, catching a quick gulp of air as another pain rose up on the heels of the last.

Zaraki scowled.

"You can't wait like five more minutes?" he complained, "We were almost to the base! They have plenty of medical personnel there. I can't help you have a baby."

"Well, you helped me _make_ this one, you bastard! So you are going to help me _have_ it!"

He groaned and closed his eyes, swallowing hard and gasping as a stronger pain tore through him.

"Kenpachi!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Zaraki said, kneeling beside him and removing his torn suit jacket to slip under his head, "But, you know, I'm a captain, not a midwife. You better know what to do, because anything Unohana did tell me just disappeared when you said it was time."

"That's panic," Byakuya panted.

"Fuck that. I don't panic."

"You've never had a baby."

"Neither have you, princess," Zaraki chuckled, smirking.

"Fuck you, you sweaty, beastly, idiot barbarian! Ugh!" the noble groaned, "You don't know ANYTHING!"

"I do know you'll pass out if you keep breathing so hard...although, at this point, it might be a blessing for both of us, ne?"

"Shut up, you stupid, smelly horse's ass!" the noble yelled, striking out with his fists.

"Ah, right," Zaraki laughed, grabbing Byakuya's wrists and holding his hands away, "Unohana said that you would have bigger mood swings during labor."

"I'll show you mood swings!" the noble shouted, turning and tackling the bigger man.

"Kuchiki!" Zaraki squawked, tumbling over backwards as Byakuya's heaving body came down on his, "What in the HELL are you doing? Stop hitting on me, we're having a baby here, in case you forgot! Get off of me!"

"I'll kill you, you ungodly, beastly..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me," Zaraki said, turning and shoving him down on his back again, "I love you too."

"Go to the deepest depths of hell, where you came from! I can't believe you did this to me! I will never forgive you for this. It's...it's...oh...oh, Kenpachi..."

"That's it. You got the energy out. Now, calm down and breathe so you'll be with me when the little demon is born."

"I-it is yours," Byakuya panted.

"What?" Zaraki said, frowning, "What, the baby? Of course it's mine. I told you it doesn't fucking matter who fathered it."

"N-no! I h-heard them! Aizen and Gin. I heard them talking. It is your baby."

"Fuck, I wasn't the one who didn't know that. Not that it matters."

"What?" Byakuya panted, a look of confusion on his face, "It...really doesn't matter to you? R-really?"

"It's coming outta you, and I'm the one who stayed with you, who rubbed your belly, and fed your cravings for food, drink, reiatsu and sex. I listened to all of your ranting, let you scream at me and pound on me, and made sure you took care of yourself. And it wouldn't matter if you and I found that kid in a trash can in a dark alley. We're in this together, and keeping this kid alive, making sure it grows up right, that's our job."

He scowled as tears welled up suddenly in the noble's eyes.

"Aw, no, don't fucking start that. You can yell at me and throw tantrums, but don't start crying right now. We've got shit to do."

"I love you, Kenpachi," Byakuya whispered, launching himself into the bigger man's arms, "I really do love you!"

"I know that, _baka_. And I also know you're gonna be really flustered when you come back to your senses and remember doing this. But, I don't mind so much, you know? Because I love you too, Kuchiki. You're a real pain in the ass, but life would be boring without you. So, lie down and have this baby already, okay? We need to get the fuck outta this desert and get home."

He leaned forward, easing the noble down onto his back again and opening his bloodstained yukata.

"Sorry, I got some blood on you. Your belly's glowing...real bright. Unohana said that would mean the kid was ready to come out."

Byakuya stared at his eerily lit abdomen, still panting softly. Zaraki tore a sleeve off of his dress shirt and crumpled it, then wiped the sweat from the noble's forehead and face.

"You don't have any cool water to put on that?" Byakuya asked in a shaky whisper.

"Not unless I spit on it. Sorry."

"I'm tired, Kenpachi," the noble said, his eyelids fluttering, "It feels like I can't breathe."

"You're okay," Kenpachi said, keeping his voice calm, despite a gnawing concern that had begun to creep up inside him, "I'm gonna try to get the brat out, now. Just take some slow, easy breaths."

"That is much easier...said than done, I am afraid."

"I know, but do it anyway. I can deliver the baby, but I'm not gonna breathe for you. You have to do that, and keep doing it. I'm not raising this kid alone and with your crazy relatives hounding me."

"I...wouldn't do that to you."

"Good, cause I'd have to trash your dead ass if you did. Now, breathe, okay?"

"Okay."

Byakuya's tired eyes fixed on Kenpachi's face as his husband leaned over him and curved his hands around his glowing belly. Kenpachi studied the reiatsu under his palms and nodded briefly.

"I'm gonna see if I can get my hands around the little devil. It seems like I'll be able to, but I don't know if it might hurt a little."

"I'm fine," Byakuya assured him, "Go on."

Employing flickers of reiatsu around his hands, Kenpachi let his fingers sink down into the opening that had formed in the noble's abdomen. Byakuya's breath caught slightly and he gritted his teeth, but then lost all feeling in his body for a moment as Kenpachi's hands seemed to capture something, then slid out of the opening in his belly.

Both men stared in silence and wonder as the glowing reiatsu cluster flickered and began to transform. Slowly, it solidified and the light around it dimmed to reveal a tiny, pale shinigami body with large, green eyes and a shocking, unruly mess of wild black hair.

The baby squawked and squirmed as Kenpachi held it and glared at it curiously. Both men's eyes trailed down the little body, looking for...

"Fuck me, we had a little princess!" Kenpachi laughed, "I think she's prettier than you, Kuchiki."

He laid the whimpering bundle in his lap, then tore off the remains of his shirt to make a little blanket.

"Cover up, sweetheart," Kenpachi said, wrapping the infant into a little bundle, "Don't go showing off your stuff in front of guys. I'll have to kill them."

He set the girl in Byakuya's arms and smiled crookedly at the noble.

"All done?" he asked, "I hope there's no more in there. We haven't got enough clothing to tear up to cover any more."

"I believe there was just the one," Byakuya said dryly, "You can keep the rest of your clothes on and help me name her."

"You sure those old fogies on your council don't wanna do that?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"We are her parents. We decide that. Do you have something in mind?"

"Hmmm," Kenpachi said, looking deeply into the baby's blinking eyes and frowning as she loosed an indignant wail, "Hey, shut your yap! I'm tryin' to think, here!"

"And that, in an of itself is quite an undertaking," Byakuya muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go on..._thinking_."

Kenpachi curved a hand around the girl's head, letting his fingers sink into her hair and feeling the reiatsu around her.

"_Kaminari_," he said, finally, "She feels like the thunder in that rainstorm. You know the one. Where it was coming down so hard I couldn't see. And I was fighting that bastard hollow and having fun until your voice popped into my head. The thunder was loud that night, all night...because she was telling us she was there, inside you."

"Kaminari," Byakuya repeated approvingly, meeting the baby's eyes and smiling, "A strong name for a strong warrior."

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Hey...Kaminari, you take a good look at that smile. He doesn't do that so often. But it sure is pretty when he does."

"Kenpachi."

"Time to rest now, you two," Kenpachi went on, "After we rest and recharge a little, we're going home."


	20. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 20: Eye of the Storm**

Byakuya felt something rough and scratchy rub lightly against his face and groaned unhappily, swatting it away.

"S-stop that!"

"Hey," Kenpachi's gruff voice said, disapprovingly, "I was just drying off some the sweat you're drowning in. You're burning up."

"Thank you for the newsflash," the noble said dryly, accepting the bigger man's help in sitting up.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible," Byakuya sighed, "But still breathing."

Kenpachi grinned good naturedly.

"Beats being dead, ne?"

"Marginally," the noble said, rubbing his hands over his face, "But I will need to see a healer as soon as we get home. I may have contracted an infection of some kind."

"She's kinda warm too," Kenpachi informed him.

Byakuya felt a stab of concern in his belly and leaned over the sleeping baby, feeling her forehead, face and body for signs of fever.

"Hey," Kenpachi chided him, "How're you gonna know if she has a fever if you've got one yourself?"

"She is warm," Byakuya said, ignoring him, "Kenpachi, we need to get her to the fourth division. I think the stress of the birth, the conditions we're in...it lowered our resistance to illness. I am sure she will be fine, but we should get back as quickly as we can."

"Okay," Kenpachi said, moving towards the edge of the reiatsu cage and looking out.

He loosed a soft curse and motioned for the noble to join him. Byakuya, picked up Kaminari and held her against his shoulder, squinting to see, out into the darkness.

"Damn," the bigger man spat, shaking his head, "Can you see what belongs to that gargantuan reiatsu?"

"No," confessed Byakuya, "But if you are sensing it, then it is definitely something that we do not want to take head on, with me recovering from childbirth and feverish, and our baby needing healing. We need to find a way around whatever that is."

He stared as Kenpachi's gaze intensified, then he released a hearty laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" the noble snapped, "What could possibly be funny about this situation? We are in Hueco Mundo with our sick newborn, with kami knows what, between us and that base, and you think it's _funny_?"

"No, princess, I don't think it's funny at all. I was laughing because he underestimated me again."

Byakuya glared at Kenpachi.

"What?" he demanded, "Who are you talking about?"

"Your pillow pal," Zaraki answered, his eyes glinting, "Aizen. See, he still doesn't get it."

"Kenpachi," the noble hissed in an exasperated tone, "If you do not just tell me what you are talking about, I may kill you, myself!"

"Cool your jets, princess..."

"Damn you, stop _calling_ me that!" Byakuya snapped, freezing for a moment, then groaning as Kaminari loosed an unhappy wail.

Kenpachi smirked.

"You should try to calm down, although I know it's hard with the hormones still raging."

"Augh, will you STOP!" Byakuya hissed, holding the crying baby against his shoulder and rubbing her back gently, "One more use of the word 'princess' in my direction or one more mention of raging hormones and I am going to take out my sword and cut you from head to toe with every single blade in my bankai!"

"All right," Kenpachi chuckled, putting his hands up in a gesture of capitulation, "Fine. What I meant was...that Aizen's playing a game with me."

"A game?" Byakuya repeated indignantly.

"Yeah. A game. You see, he knows that I can't resist a good fight. I'm a whore for that kinda thing. And that part he's got down pat. But...he didn't factor in one part of the equation."

"And what part is that?" Byakuya said, then paused and looked down at Kaminari.

"This isn't about having a good fight. This is about protecting my own."

Byakuya's eyes remained fixed on their daughter and he bit his lip gently.

"So...our daughter. There _is_ something that will make you forget your love of bloodletting and become serious, if only for a moment," the noble said, an oddly sad expression taking over his face.

He inhaled sharply in surprise as Kenpachi took hold of him and held him tightly, invading his mouth hungrily.

"I meant both of you, stupid..." he said dryly, "Now, help me think of a way to get to the other side of that monster reiatsu. We can't go through it, and I'll bet Aizen's blocked off our way around it."

"Most likely," Byakuya agreed, still reeling a bit from the other man's ferocious kiss.

"So, what to do..." Zaraki mused, looking from the noble, to the child he held, then out of the reiatsu cage to where the reiatsu swelled like a deadly storm, "I mean, unless we sprout wings and fly..."

He froze for a moment, frowning, then met Byakuya's eyes and both expressed surprise at reaching the same realization.

"You have a bankai that flies," Kenpachi said, his eyes catching a shaft of moonlight that had seeped in from outside the reiatsu cage.

"Shuukei Hakuteikan," Byakuya agreed, "But you know that as soon as I release it, they will fire everything they have at us."

"Yeah," Kenpachi sighed, letting his eyes slide shut for a moment, "So...we need a distraction to let you get that thing into the air and beyond their reach."

"I can carry us all!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Kenpachi, you don't have to sacrifice yourself! Because we both know that's what you're talking about. There is a huge reiatsu out there...and there are maybe a thousand hollows. You can't face them all down on your own! You'll be destroyed!"

"Maybe," Kenpachi said, opening his eyes and glaring into Byakuya's fiercely, "and maybe not. But the important thing is...that what we both love and care most about will be protected. That's what it's all about, isn't it? That's what I promised you."

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"That's what you meant when you told me that I shouldn't die a meaningless death, right?"

"Kenpachi..."

"What's more meaningful to us than her? What wouldn't we do or give to make sure she makes it through and keeps on breathing?"

Tears burned in Byakuya's eyes and he turned his head aside to hide them, only to find his face captured in a strong hand and rough, warm lips seeking his.

"It's okay. I don't mind if you need to cry. Your body's still fucked up, and even if it wasn't, you feel that pain from before...from losing her. I get that. But you also know I'm right. You're hurting, but you're thinking like a captain, just the way I am. Sometimes you can't save everyone and you have to have priorities."

He slid and arm around the noble and licked his lips slowly, then leaned down to nuzzle the sleeping child on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Simple facts. You know'em and I know'em. You can fly her outta here. I can't. I'm at full reiatsu and battle ready. You're not. She's a little thing that needs protecting, so we'll protect her, no matter what."

Byakuya remained silent for a moment longer, looking into the other man's glittering, green eyes. Then, he set the sleeping baby in a protected area and moved back to where Zaraki waited, sliding on to the big man's lap and nudging their clothes out of the way to bring their bodies together.

"You sure you wanna do that again so soon after popping out that little monster over there, and without a protection charm?" Zaraki chuckled, "I could knock you up again and then we'd start this shit all over."

"I am not afraid of such a thing," Byakuya said, looking steadily into his husband's eyes and letting another tear slide shamelessly down his face, "If I am afraid of anything, it is that losing you would take away too much of me. I'd be more hollow than those creatures out there."

"It's not gonna happen, even if I die," Zaraki said, kissing away a salty tear, "I gave you a reason to stay strong. So, even if I don't come back, you'll live for her. Your dad did that for you after your mother died having you, right?"

"Y-yes," Byakuya agreed, swallowing hard, "But you are not going to die. I won't let you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kenpachi said, smirking and kissing his trembling lips, "And how're you going to stop it, if that's what's meant to be?"

"I will remind you of what you are fighting to protect, and what awaits you when you return."

He silenced the bigger man by sinking into his mouth hungrily, filling his senses with Zaraki's rich, masculine scent, infusing his mouth with that wilder flavor and memorizing the feel of his hands as they slipped beneath his clothes and began to pleasure him. Within the protected confines of the reiatsu cage, everything went still and quiet as the two abandoned their worries of the moment, and took advantage of the respite from battle to honor the love that bound them.

_It is not gentle love, but rough and feral, _Byakuya thought as Zaraki's hands wrapped around his bottom and squeezed, encouraging his harder, more amorous movements, _It is not honeyed, but it has its own sweetness, nonetheless. And we both crave it like we need air to breathe. For however long it lasts, I will be grateful. I never thought that I would know love like this, and now that I do, I know I will never meet with it again. But this time it is all right. This time it really means something. So, if I am forced to let go, I will still move forward through everything. You gave me that strength, Kenpachi. Your love gave that to me. And I will use that to do whatever I must to honor you...to honor us._

"I love you," Byakuya panted, biting down hard on Zaraki's equally passionate mouth as their pleasure crested, "And I _will_ see you again...when you come back to us."

"You don't know that I..."

"Yes, I do," Byakuya assured him, looking steadily into his eyes and letting more tears fall, "You have far too much fun tormenting me to ever die and not come back."

A slow, wicked smile crawled slowly across the bigger man's face.

"I do like messing with you," he admitted, brushing away the noble's tears with the end of a torn sleeve, "Like I said that time before, you are one really fucked up beauty. But I can feel how strong our love has made you."

"I am not strong. I just gave birth. My body is a mess and I can't seem to stop the tears anymore."

"Not that kind of strong, stupid," Kenpachi laughed, making the noble scowl, "You're stronger here."

Byakuya flinched as Zaraki's warm hand came to rest over his still riled heart.

"Because this part of you gets hurt and you still manage to dig your way through the shit and move on. You're a survivor, and that means that I don't have to worry. I can go out there and give everything to the fight, and I trust you to get our baby to safety. And whether I come back or not, you are going to be there for her. And it means something to me that you'll make sure she knows me."

"But, I thought that you said that knowing your parents who died would have burdened you," Byakuya objected, "You said it was enough to..."

"Naw, you were right that time," Zaraki confessed, "I would like to know who they were. It's a stupid thing to want, I guess, but I understand in a way that I didn't before. That's your doing Kuchiki."

"Don't call me that," Byakuya whispered, kissing the other man again, forcefully, "I am Byakuya Zaraki-Kuchiki, and our daughter is Kaminari Zaraki-Kuchiki. I am proud to wear that name, Kenpachi."

"Oh, that's going to go over _so well_ with your noble relatives back home," Zaraki laughed.

"But the only reason that I will be going home alive and with our daughter in my arms is because of you. Thank you for saving us. And thank you for protecting us."

"Just get the little brat and yourself home in one piece and it's all good."

"Kenpachi?"

"Huh?"

"Be careful."

"You be careful," the bigger man said, smirking crookedly, "I'm going to be out there having fun."

Byakuya sighed and rested his head against Zaraki's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of still being joined with that strong body and heavy reiatsu. He let his senses extend and read the positions of the enemies around them, thinking things through carefully.

"I have an idea."

"What are you thinking?" Zaraki asked softly, following his gaze out into the darkness.

"I will raise my senkei first. It will give away our exact location, but it will shock the enemy, and it will also allow me to take a goodly number of those hollows out of the picture."

"Yeah," said Zaraki, looking pleased with the suggestion, "They're just small fry, after all, fucking boring. I'll save my power to take on that thing out there. Just hope it will be more interesting than that trash I wasted for you in Las Vegas."

"Oh, I am sure he will be that," Byakuya sighed, "He will definitely feed your lust for battle. Just, don't forget. I won't be able to take out all of the others in one senkei explosion, and whatever is left of them, they will descend on you the second that thing is dead."

"You think I'm gonna win?" Zaraki asked, smiling.

"I know you will," Byakuya said firmly, "or _you_ are not worthy of being a Zaraki-Kuchiki. We have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Huh," huffed Kenpachi, "A reputation for what? Fucking loudly?"

It was Byakuya's turn to smile.

"Pride, strength, and the patent ability to soundly _kick ass_," he said, holding the other man tightly and closing his eyes for a moment, then quietly releasing him.

"And fucking loudly," he finished, drawing a hearty laugh from the bigger man as Zaraki stood and walked to the reiatsu barrier boundary.

"Good one, Byakuya."

The noble gave him an amused look.

"What's wrong?" Zaraki asked, smirking, "You think I forgot your name?"

"No," Byakuya answered, unable to stop his lips from smiling more widely, "I just think it's strange that my own name sounds so odd, coming from your lips."

"Would you rather I called you princess?" Zaraki joked.

"Not really, no," Byakuya replied, an edge of annoyance returning to his voice, "but I will tolerate it on occasion, as long as you do not dishonor our daughter and me by dying out there. Fight that thing and then just leave the rest of the trash behind. Come home to us, Kenpachi. We will be waiting for you."

"Listening for my footsteps?"

"No. I don't have to. I simply trust them to return when it's time."

"Good, cause I'll be back. I'll come back and while I'm still covered in my enemy's blood and mine, I'll grab you and throw you down on that bed of yours, and I'll fuck you until we both pass out from exhaustion. How's that?"

"It sound strangely attractive," Byakuya admitted, "But then, as you said, the hormones still have hold of me."

"Nice."

"But you know you can't do that."

"What? Fuck you? I just did."

"You can't fuck me in _that bed of mine_," Byakuya said, smirking, "It was burned when we caught the main wing of the mansion on fire."

"Oh yeah," Zaraki mused, smiling at the memory, "But that was your fault that the place caught fire. You kneed me in the groin."

"Well, you asked for it," Byakuya countered.

"Yeah, I kinda did. Whatever. We'll get a new bed."

"And a spare for when we destroy that one."

"Right."

The two went quiet, looking out into the darkness for a time. Then, Byakuya moved to where Kaminari slept and checked her temperature again.

"She okay?" Zaraki asked, frowning.

"She is the same," Byakuya concluded, "But she will be all right."

He worked with his clothing, fashioning and small, secure sling on the front, then carefully securing their daughter in it. He stood and retrieved his weapon, then moved to Zaraki's side at the edge of the protective barrier.

"You see that light from the shinigami base?" Zaraki asked softly.

"Yes."

"Go for it and don't stop until she's safe. You got it. Don't come back for me, no matter what."

"Very well."

Byakuya moved forward, embracing the other man and watching as Zaraki lowered his head to nuzzle their daughter's cheek.

"Take care, little girl," he said, kissing her forehead and smiling as her fevered eyes focused on him, and she whimpered, reaching out to grab one of the long strands of his hair.

"Let go, squirt," he chided her gently, "Daddy has to go to work."

He met Byakuya's lips one more time, then picked up his sword and nodded to the noble.

"Go on. Do it."

Byakuya gave him an imperceptible nod and raised his weapon, tip down, then let go of it.

"Bankai," he said smoothly, "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"


	21. The Inferno

**Chapter 21: The Inferno**

**(Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! This one is almost there. Enjoy the chapter! Love you, Spunky)**

"Bankai, Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The air went silent and still around the three inside the barrier, and a deep, pink glow lit their faces as Byakuya's power roared to life around them. Sound returned a moment later as, one by one, in four perfect lines around them, the pink swords began to fall into place. Kenpachi smiled at the noble and brought his reiatsu to bear, making the protected area around them rumble, while Kaminari squealed and grabbed at the folds of cloth around her.

"Hang on tight, sweetheart," the big man said, giving her a short kiss on the forehead and a toothy grin that made her reach in his direction, "We're gonna get you outta here now. You'll be home and twisting those stuffy old elders around your pretty pinky in no time!"

He gave Byakuya a meaningful glance.

"I'm ready," he said, clenching his sword, "Let it go!"

Byakuya's lips moved, loosing the destruction command and making the chamber explode outward. Zaraki's power followed, adding a second shattering wave of reiatsu on the heels of the first.

"Senbonzakura, Shuukei Hakuteiken!" Byakuya cried.

Kaminari howled in a way that sounded more like a war cry than fear, and her tiny fingers clawed at the cloth that bound her as Byakuya's body glowed bright white and feathery wings and a halo surrounded him. He took hold of Zaraki's rough hand, lifting the three of them up into the air, then looking down as the blazes of power erupted into a swirling inferno below them.

Zaraki looked into the noble's widened eyes and nodded.

_Let go._

Byakuya held on to his hand for one last moment, looking deeply into his eyes, then forced his fingers to uncurl.

_This is not goodbye, Kenpachi Zaraki-Kuchiki. We will be waiting for you. Come home to us soon!_

He watched the man he loved disappear into the flames, then turned and soared in the direction of the base as fast as his bankai's wings could carry him. As the smoke and dust cleared from their combined attack, Byakuya caught his breath at just how many hollows remained. Some, who were flighted, rose into the air in pursuit, while the others fired a barrage of ceros at the retreating captain. Byakuya focused his eyes on the base, aware of the boiling reiatsu that had risen up behind him and sensing that Zaraki had begun to fight.

_And_, he reasoned, _there is nothing to say that I cannot go to him after Kaminari is safely within the shinigami base._

He let his reiatsu flare around him, his shielding fending off most of the low level ceros, and his lithe form evading the stronger. He was nearly to the base when a wave of flighted hollows rose up in front of him, firing off ceros and closing in on him in a last ditch effort to bring him down.

Fire blazed all around him, and Byakuya clutched Kaminari carefully against his chest to protect her. She squealed and began to cry as a powerful cero shook Byakuya's hakuteiken form. There were simply too many to evade, as Aizen and his men were likely to have known. Byakuya focused his eyes on the shinigami base, pouring every last bit of his strength and punching through the field of hollows, then feeling the heat and concussion of more ceros pounding against him, finally shattering his bankai form and sending him into a rapid decline. He came down like a missile, reaching the base, but crashing down into the sand forcefully. He kept his daughter carefully shielded, both from the heat of the attacks, and from the impact of his body striking the ground. Somewhere in the midst of that impact, he felt the weight of having taken too much onto his recovering body, Spots danced before his eyes, and as he laid on the ground, holding Kaminari tightly and praying the shinigamis reached him before the hollows did, he turned his head slightly to watch the flashes of light in the distance. As the shinigamis surrounded him and his consciousness began to fade, he felt the explosion of Kenpachi's unequaled strength.

_I need to stay awake._

_I need to reach him._

_K-kenpachi...!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi felt the billowing heat sear at his skin, and he raised his reiatsu until it blazed around him, shaking the small valley he fell towards and driving down into the flames below him. The flames exploded outward in all directions, swallowing up thousands of the hollows and making the very foundation of the hollow world shake, as wild laughter issued from the glowing shinigami captain's feral orbs.

"Get outta the way, you useless pieces of hollow shit!" he roared, incinerating the bulk of the hollows beneath him before he even reached the scorched ground. He landed, sending a shock wave through the deep sand. Ceros and harder projectiles rained down on him, striking his heavy, golden shielding and making him laugh harder as they failed to penetrate it and reach him.

He swept forward, seeking the swelling nightmare of reiatsu he had sensed, sweeping aside the other hollows carelessly and leaving the burned wreckage of their bodies in his wake. Fire seemed to flare from his one revealed eye, his mouth, his billowing hair and very skin, and as much reiatsu as poured out of him as he moved, endless more swells issued as he moved forward, honing in on that one he had sensed.

"Where are you, you hollow scum?" he mused, "Hiding behind this trash? You should have more pride! Come out and fight me!"

"All in good time," said the huge, sand colored, many-eyed monstrosity that finally rose up in front of him, "I wanted you to shine before you fell to me and became my prey. I never cared about that other. He was weakened and not suitable to fight now. You, on the other hand, are a much more delectable opponent."

"Eh?" huffed the big man, tearing away the rest of his tattered shirt and baring himself to the waist, "I've never been called that before."

"Well, you have never met me before. I am Chimanako no Yajuu, the beast of a thousand eyes."

"Pleased to meet you!" Zaraki announced, looking back at him approvingly, "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki-Kuchiki, Captain of the Eleventh division of the Gotei 13."

The small valley was rocked with another shaking roar as the two raised their reiatsu to full power and faced each other. Kenpachi drew his weapon, twirling it in his hand, then clearing it with an audible snap and laughing maniacally.

"Now, I hope you're not planning to bore me to death, talking about your powers," the eleventh division captain warned the beast, "I'm not much for words. I'm more a man of action!"

At the last word, he fired himself forward, taking aim on the big creature. He was stunned to the core as the beast's eyes glowed red, then he felt himself frozen in place.

"Shameful...shameful!" the beast taunted him, moving towards his frozen body, "To wield such strength, but to be so impatient. You are not going to defeat me by rushing in like that. You will never make it past my glaring eyes. They watch in all directions. They see your moves before you make them. They give me the power to counter your every move, Squad Eleven Captain!"

"Ah!" laughed Zaraki, recovering nimbly as the beast released him, and firing his body forward again, "So you have a few fun tricks. Okay. Let's see them then. I can counter your tricks and cut you into a thousand equal pieces, one eye on each piece. How's that for you?"

"Foolish one!" the beast chided him, "To be given a warning and still to charge in so recklessly. I promise you, I will not go easy on you. You will pay for your foolishness in blood, Kenpachi Zaraki-Kuchiki!"

"Great!" Kenpachi shouted, darting behind a rock as the beast's eyes glowed golden.

He made a sound of surprise as the stone exploded, showering him in small, sharp bits that tore at his skin, leaving numerous small, bleeding wounds.

"Hah! You nicked me! I do worse to myself shaving, little bug eyes. You want to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that!"

He dove aside as another explosion rocked the valley and more rock showered down on him.

"Huh, so you don't just freeze your prey and eat it up," Zaraki surmised, "Although I admit, you would have had me. I wasn't expecting what you did before. This was more predictable...loud and powerful, lots of damage. I'm impressed. But you won't kill me by making a thousand tiny cuts on my skin, Yajuu. Come on! Show me what you've got. I haven't got all day, you know. You saw that pretty thing of mine and our little girl."

"Yes. I saw them. And just so you know, after I kill you, I will destroy the base they have sought for their safety. I will destroy it and I will savor the bodies of those two as I slowly devour them!"

"Is that right?" Zaraki said in a lower, deeper voice, "Well, then I have all the more reason to trash you right here. Because there is no way that you are harming a hair on their heads. Come on, now! Let loose! Doesn't matter what else those creepy eyes of yours do, I am going to cut you apart!"

"You will cut me apart, you say?" the beast said, stepping forward, his glowing eyes flashing bright white, "Maybe you shouldn't speak so soon!"

Zaraki froze for a moment as white beams of light flashed from each of the thousand eyes, striking him from every imaginable direction as he slashed at the creature. Blood exploded from the bodies of the shinigami and the hollow, raining down onto the dark sands and painting it red. Zaraki landed on his feet, staggering for a moment, then wiping the blood away from his eyes before swinging his sword to cast off the blood and raising it again.

"That was good," he complimented the beast, "You struck a pretty good blow. But you see I've cut up quite a few of your eyes. That's not so good for you, I guess. It's going to weaken your attacks now, won't it?"

"Fool! I won't be weakened. Watch!"

The beast's body glowed a dark, grassy green and, as Kenpachi watched, his eyes glinting and his breast heaving softly, the slash he had made on the creature's body was slowly undone. He huffed out a soft breath, noting that the eyes along the line he had made with his sword had closed.

"That's good. You can heal yourself. But why are those eyes closed? You still seem weaker. I don't know if you're worth bothering with if I just have to hack up a few more eyes to do you in!"

"Don't worry. I will have use of them again in a few minutes. And while we wait, I will share with you another of my eyes' abilities!"

The beast's body glowed a mingled red, orange and yellow, and seemed to burst into flame.

"Now, Kenpachi Zaraki-Kuchiki, attack me, if you dare. But I should warn you. While I am in this state, my body burns hot enough to melt your weapon. It burns hot enough to incinerate you! Come closer now! Come closer and be turned to ash!"

The beast paused, gazing through the flames curiously as Kenpachi's laughter bubbled up all around him and the big man shot forward, his blade raised high and slashing.

"Reckless fool! You are finished!" hissed the beast, flaring so brightly that Kenpachi's body seemed to disappear for a moment, "Turn to ash and disappear! You are unworthy of me!"

He made a sound of surprise as Kenpachi's laughter grew louder, and as the flames receded, the shinigami reappeared, looking as though the flames hadn't affected him at all.

"What did you do?" the beast roared, "How did you escape the flames? This is outrageous!"

"Naw," chuckled Kenpachi, lowering his blade and extending a hand that glowed slightly golden, "It was luck that you chose to use flame. You see, Head Captain Yamamoto wields fire...and his fire attack burns a lot hotter than yours does. I wanted to fight him, but I needed a way to get close to him, even when he's covered in flames. So, I compress my reiatsu close to my skin and it protects me from the flames. Bit of advice, here. Go on to something else or this is going to get tedious."

"Arrogant bastard!" the beast raged, glowing white again.

"Nope," Kenpachi laughed, blazing forward and slashing at the monster, "I just told you that I compressed my reiatsu close to my skin. Your fire can't burn me and your wimpy little blades can barely cut me at all!"

He slashed again, destroying more of the glowing eyes.

"Hahaha!" Kenpachi roared, slashing again, "I think I took out half of your eyes with that one! Okay, so what else have you got?"

The beast started to glow green again, but was forced to abandon its healing technique as Kenpachi attacked again.

"You think I wanna sit here all day with you trying useless shit, getting cut up and trying something else that doesn't work? I've got better things to do! Show me something worth my time, you little shit, or I'll just cut you in half! I've got a family waiting...a hot shower, a home cooked meal and a night between the legs of that pretty husband of mine. I'm gonna take my girl down to meet the boys at the eleventh in the morning. She's gotta learn whose asses she's gonna be kicking soon. So, get to it already. Show me your real power!"

Kenpachi paused, staring as a deep, throbbing laugh began to boil up out of the beast in front of him. The sound grew louder, until it shook the valley so hard that the surface sand was disturbed and a fine dust began to obscure the air.

"You want to see my ultimate power? Fool! You will only be completely obliterated by it. You see, Lord Aizen knew about your capabilities when he chose me to face you. He knew that you would help your husband and daughter escape. He _wanted_ Byakuya to leave here alive! After you are dead and he has demolished the Gotei 13, he can easily take that man back. He will be the one enjoying Byakuya's naked body. And you won't be able to do anything at all. You won't be alive...in fact, there won't be anything left of you! Watch now...as the last and most terrifying thing that you will ever see passes briefly before your eyes. You are going to die, Kenpachi Zaraki-Kuchiki! This is the end for you!"

He started to say more, but was suddenly silenced as a wall of bright pink petal blades wrapped around him and formed a huge sphere.

"Kuchiki, you BASTARD!" Kenpachi roared, "He was just getting to the good part, you goddamned son of a bitch! Get _outta_ here and go home and take care of our girl!"

"What do I look like to you? A babysitter?" Byakuya said haughtily, "This isn't the time for me to be changing diapers. I am a fighter, and I am going to destroy this annoying pest before he actually kills you!"

"Kuchiki! Stay out of my fight and get outta here, will you? I'm just about to start really enjoying myself!"

"Nonsense, you are coming back with me," Byakuya said, the hint of a smirk on his lips, "I promise you, I will make it worth your while."

"Huh, you'd fucking better!"

Byakuya smiled.

"Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The two men watched as the sphere of petals collapsed inward, slashing at the trapped beast from every conceivable direction. The resultant explosion sent sand billowing into the air and distorted the air all around them.

"Come on," Byakuya said, meeting Kenpachi's eyes quietly, "Let's go home."

"Fine. But you owe me for this, you prissy little shit. You've got no business cutting in on my fun, you hear?"

"Oh, I have no trouble hearing that trumpeting rakish voice of yours. I assure you," Byakuya replied dryly.

They turned together and started to walk away, only to stop a moment later as the beast's quaking laughter shook the valley again. Their eyes widened as the sand began to clear, revealing an odd black orb that hung, suspended in the air.

"Very good. Very, very good, you two. I was surprised when you let him help you. I am surprised that someone like you would ever even accept another's help in a battle."

"Hey, shut the hell up! I didn't ask the fucker to horn in. He does his own thing. I don't need any help trashing you. And I'll prove it."

"Kenpachi," Byakuya said warningly, "Don't you feel it? There is horrendous pressure built up in that orb. We need to fall back. If he looses that attack..."

"You should listen to your husband," the beast warned him, "He is much wiser than you. You see, each time you attacked and destroyed one of my eyes, it stole the power of your attack and held it captive. You weren't hurting me at all. In fact, you were giving me the power to build up to my ultimate technique. And when Byakuya arrived and destroyed the rest of my eyes with his power, I swallowed up the power of those blades as well. As my last eye was destroyed, my body compacted into the sphere you see and all of the power loosed in our battle was gathered and compressed. All that is left now is for that power to be released. You must ask yourself. _How fast can I run? Can I make it out of the valley before it explodes?_ You and your lover had best move quickly now. Everything you see will be swallowed up when I explode."

"Get outta here!" Kenpachi roared, surprising Byakuya with a hard punch that forced him back to the rim of the valley, where he skidded to a stop, his reiatsu flaring furously around him.

"No, stop!" Byakuya cried, "He's goading you into attacking. Kenpachi! Kenpachi, get away from him!"

His breath left him as he saw the big man fire himself at the glinting orb, his sword raised and his reiatsu blazing around him.

Damn you, Kenpachi!" he screamed, throwing himself down on the sand as the orb exploded.

The reiatsu shield around him broke apart and Byakuya's body was lifted into the air and cast back in the direction of the base. Caught up in the furious swirl of power, he was helpless to stop himself and barely had time to use his petals to protect himself as he came down into the sand, sending debris flying in all directions. The air went gray and choking all around him and Byakuya plunged into blackness.

_Kenpachi, you bastard, _he thought as he lost consciousness, _You had better win! I will never, ever forgive you if you die here!_


	22. Finding Peace

**Chapter 22: Finding Peace**

Byakuya wondered, as he slowly became aware again, how long he must have lain unconscious. The first desire he had, of course, was to get out of the fourth division bed he laid in and return to the desert, where he had last seen Kenpachi fighting. But as Rukia's voice sounded somewhere nearby, a chill darkness descended on his insides.

"It's been almost a week, Captain Unohana. Why doesn't he wake?"

He heard Kaminari coo softly and caught the lightest touch of her sweet baby scent.

"The explosions in the area were devastating," the fourth division captain's voice replied solemnly, "The only reason that we were able to reach him is because he was expelled from the valley. The area in which Captain Zaraki engaged the enemy was completely obliterated."

"It's so horrible," Rukia went on, "He was injured so badly. And no one has heard anything from Captain Zaraki since?"

"No," the healer said softly, "There has been no sign of him. The Captain Commander had to suspend efforts to find him, due to the destruction in the area. He stopped short of declaring Captain Zaraki as deceased..."

"Probably because he knows how many times that guy has defied death."

"Probably," agreed the healer.

There was a long, empty pause and Kaminari's hungry squawk sounded nearby.

"Okay, okay," laughed Rukia, offering the baby a bottle, which the tyke attacked voraciously, You can sure tell who her daddy is!"

"Hey," said Renji's voice from the doorway, "Don't talk about my captain that way."

"I wasn't talking about my brother, you fool," Rukia chuckled, "I was talking about Captain Zaraki."

"Yeah? Well, it looks like she did inherit Captain Kuchiki's command abilities. I hear she's got you wrapped around her little pinky."

"She has everyone wrapped around her pinky," Rukia said, smiling at the baby, who gurgled contentedly and reached up to touch her face, "She really has a mind of her own."

"Well, look who her parents are," Renji commented, "Neither of those guys really likes to be told what to do."

Byakuya took a deeper breath and tried harder to get his body to move. He heard himself groan unintelligibly and felt Renji's warm, rough hand touch his..

"Hey, don't you be trying to get up and take on the world just yet, Captain. You're still healing."

"Ai-aizen d-doesn't have him, does h-he?" Byakuya managed, making the others in the room go silent.

He heard a delicate footstep and felt Unohana's touch on his face.

"The spy network around Las Noches recorded no sign of him entering the fortress, nor was his reiatsu ever sensed there," the healer said, at the same time touching his forehead and making him spin back into the darkness with a gentle admonishment to sleep.

_That much is a relief, I suppose._

_If Aizen doesn't have him, that leaves two possibilities. Either Kenpachi was thrown clear of the valley as I was, or he died the way he wanted to...locked together with a powerful opponent and fighting to the end. If he was thrown clear, the fool would have to find his way home. That could take more than a week. He has no sense of direction at all. And if he is dead, then I should feel something inside that said he was. I don't feel that...not at all. I still feel his warmth inside my body. I hear his spirit in Kaminari's cries. And whatever happens, I know that his footsteps will never haunt me._

_Kenpachi, you kept all of your promises. We have no regrets, ne? We took something outrageous and turned it into a family. And for just that little bit of time in the desert, we knew what family really meant._

_I won't give up on you. I will search those empty sands tirelessly for any sign of you. If you cannot be found, I will make sure our daughter knows and loves the man you were, as much as I do. And if you do come back..._

_You are going to pay for making me think, for a moment, you were gone._

_I love you._

He fell back into a deep, restorative sleep, his mind gently replaying every moment that had passed between them. Every touch, every whisper, every insult and curse...all of their moments, both venomous and indescribably beautiful. And the one thing that resonated in every one of those moments was intense, profound, burning passion. It was, Byakuya decided, the underpinning of everything they were to each other.

_Everything we __**are**__, _he corrected himself, _He will come back. He always comes back. How many times have I cursed him for just that?_

Byakuya might have wandered forever in the fog of beautiful memories, but eventually, the haze around him faded and he began to feel his body again. He decided quickly that while he was definitely glad to be alive, the pain certainly made surviving a dubious pleasure.

"There now," Unohana said softly, infusing his aching body with healing power and administering a pain block, "You are much improved, Captain Kuchiki. Do you think that you can open your eyes?"

He tried again to stir his sluggish body, and this time managed to get his eyelids to flutter and open. He blinked and struggled to focus.

"K-kamin-nari?" he whispered, his eyes clearing enough to see Unohana's lips curve into a pleased smile.

"Is that the name you gave your daughter?" she asked, "She is a lovely and very healthy baby girl. She is fine, Captain Kuchiki."

"H-has there been w-word about..._him_?" Byakuya asked unsteadily.

"Not yet," the healer said softly, "But you know Captain Zaraki. He is just out enjoying himself."

"Captain Unohana, h-how long has it been?"

The long silence between them made him shiver inwardly.

"It has been ten days."

"I see."

Another long silence opened up between them. But finally, Unohana smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Rukia took your daughter home to Kuchiki Manor and she is there, being spoiled by everyone."

"G-good. I am glad she is all right."

"And you have had an endless stream of visitors," the healer went on, "Renji has barely left your side. I finally had to knock him out and put him in the next room so that he would sleep through the night."

"Thank you for watching out for him. Good vice captains are hard to find."

"As are _good friends_," Unohana said meaningfully.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed quietly.

"Well, it is late...time for me to get some rest, myself. In the morning, we will see about getting you discharged and returned home. I think, now that you are awake, you will recover quickly. Your clan's healers should be able to attend you well enough. And, correct me if I am wrong, but you much prefer being at home than here anyway."

"My apologies, but yes," he admitted.

"It's no insult," Unohana assured him, "Who wouldn't find his home more comfortable than a hospital room? I think it is best for you to continue your recovery at home."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Byakuya watched as she left, then turned his eyes to the moon that shined, full and lovely, outside his window. And the more he took in its light, the more he longed to be home again, to rest in his own bed, to smell the flowers of his gardens and walk the familiar trails.

In the end, he decided that didn't feel like waiting anymore. He slipped out of bed onto still somewhat unsteady legs and stumbled to the closet, where he found only the thin yukata that Aizen had dressed him in. He opted instead to remain in the standard issue white yukata that he had been dressed in upon being healed. He looked out into the hallway, and sensing that no one was about, he made his way to the lobby area, then slipped out the front doors in a flash step, while the front desk attendant wasn't looking.

The cold air outside, made him shiver, but he welcomed it, and hurried in the direction of home, his healing body complaining painfully all of the way. But pain was no obstacle to him now. All he longed for was to reach home, and to feel the warm familiarity of that place they had made their own.

He passed through the front gates, startling the guards to attention, then making them stare as he passed them, looking as though he saw nothing at all wrong with escaping the fourth division in the middle of the night and walking home in his night clothes. He didn't bother with what it would make them think. He walked blithely on and turned the corner, then paused as his feet came into contact with the walkway of the newly rebuilt main wing of the manor.

_That's right,_ he remembered, smiling, _We did sort of burn the place down._

He smiled as the memory returned.

_"Are you deaf __and__ stupid? I said no!" Byakuya snapped, burrowing his face deeper into the other man's shoulder and tumbled black hair, "I am not going to marry you!"_

_"But you want to."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"You told the fucking council you did," Zaraki insisted, his temper flaring, "And you repeated it to the old fart who came here to scold you."_

_"He didn't come here to scold me. He was just..."_

_"...asking if you were going to give in to what they wanted, and warning you to mind where you fuck your barbarian boyfriend."_

_"You are __not__ my boyfriend," Byakuya said, pulling away from him and trying to sit up._

_He caught his breath as he was grabbed and thrown down on his back again. Zaraki's body trapped his, and the bigger man's face came close to his._

_"No, I guess not," Zaraki went on, "but I am the guy who knocked you up and who you fell in love with..."_

_"Will you stop saying that!" Byakuya shouted, surprising himself with his own viciousness, "I __never __tell you that you have fallen in love with me! Why do you say things like that to me?"_

_"Because sometimes you need to hear it, even though it pisses you off," Zaraki answered, smirking, "And I'm not scared of what you'll do to get back at me, 'cause it's pretty much foreplay for the two of us."_

_"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BIG, HAIRY, BRAINLESS BEAST!" Byakuya yelled, "I can't stand you!"_

_"Hey, don't get your petals in a flurry. I'll let you up in a minute. But first, why don't you let your brainless, stupid idiot, non-boyfriend-beast tell you what your problem is so that we can fix it?"_

_"I DON'T NEED FIXING, I DON'T NEED ADVICE, AND I MOST ESPECIALLY DON'T NEED YOU!" Byakuya raged, beating his fists against the other man, "Let me up, now!"_

_"Naw," Zaraki said, ignoring the flurry of blows, and keeping his face carefully out of the infuriated noble's range, "You don't mean that. Just chill for a second and let me finish."_

_"I'll __finish__ you!" Byakuya shouted, shifting suddenly and driving a knee into the bigger man's groin._

_"Oh, shit..." grunted Zaraki, biting his lips and grabbing his injured privates._

_Rage swelled up inside him at the shock of pain and golden reiatsu exploded around him, handily destroying the room as Byakuya grabbed a yukata and flash stepped away._

_"Stupid ass..." muttered Zaraki, escaping the collapsing room as the wing they were in caught fire, "Hey! I hope there's nothing in there that you wanna keep, 'cause it's getting roasted! Hey! Hey, Kuchiki! Fuck..."_

_He grabbed his yukata and ran out of the room, beating it on the ground to put out the flame that had caught on the sleeve._

_"Kuchiki!"_

He remembered, too, every word of Kenpachi's wedding vows, given beneath the ancient tree.

_"O-kay. I, Kenpachi Zaraki, take you, Byakuya Kuchiki, to be my lawfully wedded..."_

_He paused, smirking at the noble's look of warning._

_"...__**partner**__. I promise to stay alive for as long as I can, to protect you and our kids until my body breaks into pieces. I don't promise to never insult you, piss you off or smack you down when you get on my nerves, but I do promise not to leave you unless I die. I'll make you one more promise that I would never make to anyone else. I promise not to die unless it's for a damned good reason...one that will give you some kind of comfort afterwards. And I promise that if I die, I won't ever let the sound of my footsteps haunt you the way the rest do. I'll do right by you. I won't screw around. And I'll be there for you and the kid."_

"And you were there for us," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes and almost imagining he could smell the other man's strong, masculine scent, "Kaminari and I returned safely home, because you were there when we needed you. And I am grateful."

Byakuya crossed the wet grass and followed the forest trail out to the waterfall that overlooked the meadow where he had watched Kenpachi training. He could almost see the big man, knocking his subordinates off their feet and complaining vociferously about wanting to face someone stronger. Byakuya came to a stop under his favorite sakura tree and looked out over the darkened field, watching the breezes make the long grass sway.

"I am so very grateful to you," Byakuya said into the chill night air, "Because of you, nothing is the way I thought it would be...not my life, not my future, not love. It is all a hundred times better...not that I would ever really confess that to you. I have too much pride...and you have too much bloodlust. But somehow, we found that place where the two meet, and neither of us will ever be the same. We are both the better for that travesty that brought us together."

He paused for a moment, shamelessly letting a tear leak onto his face.

But even though you have already given me so much, my heart is selfish, Kenpachi Zaraki. Because, even though you already gave me true passion to sate my body, love so strong that it transcends even death, a daughter to love and peace of mind, all that I can think of is how much I despise you for making my body burn so much for yours that even now, all I want is to be one with you again."

"Aww, don't cry, princess," Kenpachi's voice said suddenly, startling the noble as strong arms took hold of him from behind, "You want me inside you, all you have to do is ask."

"_Kenpachi_," Byakuya mouthed soundlessly, freezing for a moment as the other man turned him and forced him up against the sakura tree, "You...you _BASTARD_!"

"Huh?" huffed the other man, looking somewhat taken aback.

"Where-in-kami's-name-have-you-been-for-ten-days!" the noble yelled, beating his fists against the other man between each word, "Everyone thinks you're dead! Even I started to think you were!"

"Naw, I'm not dead. I just got tossed out into that fucking desert and had a little trouble finding my way back. I'm fine."

Byakuya glared up into his amused eyes.

"You stink! Get your hands off of me until you take a bath. Don't even think of...!"

He left off as Kenpachi's bloodied and filthy body pinned his against the sakura tree and his tongue invaded the noble's seething mouth, stopping his scathing words. Almost instantly, Byakuya legs went weak and he clung to the other man to stay on his feet as his yukata was torn away and his body roughly invaded.

"That hurts, you fool!" Byakuya gasped.

"Sorry," Kenpachi apologized, "I've missed you too. Didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't mind that," Byakuya confessed, reeling as Kenpachi's powerful thrusts began, "You can't hurt me, no matter how savagely you love me. But you can hurt me by leaving me."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you and the kid!" Kenpachi objected, "What's the matter? Did the lack of my cum inside you leave you addle-brained? I'm not gonna die and leave you!"

He captured the piqued noble's face in his hands and thrust in more fiercely, grinning as Byakuya's defenses crashed down and the noble's eyes darkened and filled with undisguised lust.

"I think those 'fuck me' eyes would haunt me as much as those footsteps haunt you," Kenpachi panted, groaning as Byakuya's fingers dug into his shoulders and the noble's hips pressed eagerly into his.

They stopped speaking then and returned to the way their love was best communicated. Byakuya's pristine hands clung tightly to the bigger man and their tensed and sweating bodies raged against each other, their moans of pleasure ringing in the icy air around them, warming it as they rose into raucous screams of completion. The sounds echoed all around, and Byakuya was sure that they must have traveled the entire length and breadth of the Seireitei.

_I don't care anymore._

_I don't care what anyone thinks...or what they say._

_This is the only person who knows me and loves me the way I am. I never have to pretend with him, nor lie to myself in his presence. I am yours, Kenpachi...always._

"I love you, Kenpachi."

"I know that."

"And?"

Kenpachi grinned.

"I think I just gave you my answer."

Byakuya glanced down at his naked, sweaty and seed splashed body and nodded.

"I think you did."

The two went quiet, sliding onto their knees and engaging in a bout of wet, steamy kisses.

"Hey, Kuchiki."

"Hmmm?"

"Did Unohana say if that thing Aizen put in you still works?"

"Ah...no. I didn't exactly wait around for her to tell me everything. Why?"

"Oh," the bigger man drawled, "I was thinking maybe we could go for twins this time, you know?"

"_Twins_?" the noble repeated, scowling, "Screw you. I am _not _having twins!"

"Aww, you'll like it. I know you will," Kenpachi said, smirking, "Cause I think I'll have to screw you twice as many times to make them. Isn't that how it works?"

He swept the noble off his feet and turned back in the direction of the manor, grinning at Byakuya's furious and obscene response.

"C'mon," he chuckled, "Let's get you back to bed where you belong!"

_**(AN** Yup, that's the sweet end of this one. But don't worry, another is on the way...story and babies too! Or was that 'two'? Byakuya and Kenpachi will be heating things up with a sequel set during the quincy war. I think it will really be something. I'll have that one started soon! Love you all. Thank you for reading!)**_


End file.
